Puppeteer of Six Paths
by creationschimera
Summary: During the retrieval mission to save the kazekage naruto is intrusted with 2 legacies one bonds with him in blood and the other is one comes from a meeting in spirit
1. when 2 become 1

**YO people of fanfiction, earth, and beyond creations chimera here with a new story **

**Now originally this was to be 2 different stories however that was only because I could not figure out how to combine them as a result I had a poll for which would take place but recently I found a way to combine them and that has bought forth this story so polls closed both stories win **

**Also until this story reaches chapters 6 or 7 my other story will be put on temporary hiatus this is not official so don't worry I will continue it but I am a slow writer on top of the fact I will start college in a little less than 2 months **

**In this story naruto will be a puppeteer and will also will have the rinnegan which I will expand on the normal powers and add some things I think just make sense given some of their abilities **

**Inspiration for this story goes to the Ten Tail Puppet master by ****Kento-hish17**

**So let's get STARTED**

**CreationsChimera DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS ASSOCITATED Franchise **

PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_

Hello- Demon or bijuu speech

**Chapter 1 – Senju + Uchiha= ?  
**

"Itachi…" Started Chiyo as she and Team 7 Stared down Itachi Uchiha who stood a short distance away in the field in front of them

Naruto turned towards chiyo to look at her just as she continued, "Ah, So he is the brat….. The one who killed his entire clan."

Itachi decided to speak, "It has been a while, Kakashi, Naruto-Kun…"

Sakura who stood next to kakashi thought, "_A Sharingan… Just like Sasuke's!, So he is the one who tormenting Sasuke and Naruto"_

Naruto spoke to itachi, "Teme, Not just me, But Gaara too!" as he glared at itachi with as much hate as he could muster and continued while pointing at itachi, "I will destroy you guys!"

Itachi made no move that he heard naruto except that he began to raise his right arm to his face this put kakashi on alarm as he told the others, "Everyone! Don't look directly at his eyes! It's dangerous!"

The others nodded at this as kakashi continued with explaining not taking his eyes off itachi while avoiding his eyes "Itachi's genjustu is a visual justu, Therefore, it's a type where one gets caught by his sight, so we will be fine as long as we Do Not make eye contact with him"

Nartuo replied "Yeah, I know!" but one could see the bead of sweat rolling down his face show how nervous he was

Sakura posed the question "But then how do we go about fighting him?"

Kakashi answered "Decipher his actions by how he moves his body and feet"

Sakura attempted this by looking up and down itachi avoiding his face and said "That seems pretty hard"

Chiyo decided she had been left out of the conversation long enough and said "the uchiha clan huh, it has been a while since I went up against a Sharingan"

This got naruto's attention as he turned towards her with a grunt of surprise to which she said "You don't have to be that surprised there are a few fighting techniques to counter this visual justu"

Naruto questioned her "What should we do then?"

Chiyo answered "if it's one against one you must flee, two against one then take the back"

Naruto confused said "What?" still on his guard

Chiyo explained further "you know what 'if it's one against one you must flee' means right?" she continued "it means that there is no way you can win However if it's two against one even if one is caught by the Genjustu the other will attack and hit him and the genjustu will stop but if that fails your teammate can hit you and end the Genjustu, So if there's more than one of us then one will distract him and the rest will constantly attack him from the back where the sharingan can't see"

Sakura seeing the logic in this plan agrees with "I see"

Naruto attempts to compliment chiyo by saying "Amazing, you know a lot from old age"

Naruto continues by saying "ok then I will take his ba.." but he was interrupted by kakashi saying "wait"

Naruto asks kakashi "Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean by wait?!"

Chiyo does the same by asking "do you think my way of fighting the sharingan is wrong?"

Kakashi replied "That would work if it's an ordinary genjustu, But with this being itachi it's a bit more complicated considering he has the Mangekyo Sharingan Which produces much stronger genjustu then the ordinary one if your hit by his sharingan and get trapped in his genjustu then in what is one second to others the target will feel it for hours or days."

Kakashi continued by recounting his experience in itachi's genjustu "I have been caught in this justu before and it felt as if I had roamed around for three days, and lost consciousness for more than a week. This is not a matter of ending or not ending the genjustu"

Chiyo sighed "He's troublesome… Who exactly is this guy?"

Itachi having listened to this explanation said "Impressive Kakashi, it seems you didn't suffer my Tsukiyomi in vain"

Kakashi replied "That is not all that I know, I also know that you can't use that justu without exhausting yourself, in addition to using a lot of chakra it also seems to come with some risk to your eyes as well isn't that right itachi?"

Itachi said "From just one match, you have analyzed it quite well"

Kakashi said while moving his headband exposing his implanted sharingan "Itachi, your eyesight… How much has it weakened?"

Itachi was mildly surprised that kakashi knew his vision was weakening spoke "kakashi… could it be that you…"

Kakashi said "I underestimated you back then but I'm not that pathetic, your genjustu is not going to work the way it did before, you see" itachi just continued to stare at the 4 before him

Naruto smirked and said "it would be a huge mistake if you think I'm the same as before!"

Kakashi told naruto, "Naruto, I'll deal with him"

Naruto surprised by this looked at kakashi and thought, "_This happened before too." _As he remembered what happened when they first fought Zabuza

Naruto said with a little bit of annoyance "you're crazy if you think I am going to let you fight him alone"

Kakashi told him "No this time, cover me. To be honest, I want to be cool and say, go ahead, but against him even I can't contain him alone."

Naruto nodded and got ready to charge at any moment just as he finished readying himself itachi raised his arm again and pointed at naruto while saying "it's about time for you to come with me Naruto-kun"

Kakashi charged as soon as he finished saying "I'll go first" kakashi sent a punch for itachi whom caught it holding kakashi's hand showing it was a shadow clone only for itachi to shot out from behind it and raced towards naruto who was already sprinting with a rasengan in hand so as to meet itachi with a cry of **Rasengan** he demolished the clone only to have him dispel

Naruto cursed, "This was also a **Shadow Clone**!" When the smoke from the clone had cleared naruto was shocked to see kakashi, sakura, and chiyo all on the ground hurt trying to get up he said "Sakura-chan! Baa-chan! Are you alright?!"

Sakura got to her feet only to fade out of existence and show that it was itachi naruto grit his teeth as he watch the same thing happen to chiyo and kakashi

Naruto stated completely confused "What is going on?" naruto looked at the three itachi and thought "_Are they Shadow Clones?" _naruto quickly pulled out 2 kunai and tossed them as fast as he could at the 2 itachi standing to his left and right before throwing another at the one in front of him the only problem was that all three seemed to slow down and float in mid air before turning into ravens and started to circle naruto

Some of the ravens began to form another itachi in the air as this was going on naruto watched while complaining "I didn't even look at his eyes…! How did I get caught in his Genjustu?"

Itachi told him "I can cast genjustu with more than just my eyes as a matter of fact I can do it with one finger" this shocked naruto who thought "_It must have been then…"_

Itachi spoke again saying "Rest easy I won't use the Mangekyo Sharingan or I guess I should say I Can't use it right now…

Naruto asked "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi's answer was "You don't need to know" with this he put formed a seal "more importantly, it's about time you went to sleep."

Naruto cursed himself thinking, "Damn it… And I was so careful I can't believe I was caught in a genjustu"

Naruto then remembered that jiraya had taught him how to dispel genjustu during his training trip and began to charge his chakra for an attempt at breaking the genjustu

Itachi seeing this says "He has grown, But he still is not good enough" itachi then turned all the ravens that were charging naruto into shuriken hitting him multiple times

Naruto was in pain and thought "_Damn it! This hurts. However this is a genjustu I've got to overpower it!" _

Itachi looked on with amusement thou it didn't show and strengthened his genjustu

The skin on naruto's cheek began to peal revealing grey skin and then naruto heard a voice "Naruto…" said the voice suprising naruto "Naruto…!" it said louder

"Sasuke…?" said naruto shocked as bluish grey hair formed on the same side of his face that the skin peeled from

The voice now known as Sasuke's said "Long time no see, Naruto…" sasuke's face from his cursed form now took up half of naruto's and with that naruto's arm began to move against his will and try as he will to fight it he couldn't stop it from grabbing his throat and it began to strangle him

Naruto grabbed his possessed arm with his normal one trying to pry it off as he did this Sasuke said "I failed to kill you back then, you see…"

Naruto thought "_This is a lie"_

Naruto's stomach began to bulge until the zipper split showing sakura's head which asked "Why? Why didn't you stop Sasuke? I believed in you…"

Naruto's sleeve twirled and formed kakashi's head form just above his mask and said "You couldn't protect your friends. I was counting on you, I'm so disappointed."

Naruto heard another voice that told him "You always come out ahead" this time his hand lets go of the possessed arm showing Gaara's eye and his tattoo on it, "You always…achieve happiness…

Tears started to form in naruto's eye as he tried to assure himself that it was a genjustu "I know it's a genjustu but…!"

Sakura's head said "Naruto I believed in you" while glaring at him hatefully

"I'm so disappointed…Naruto…" spoke kakashi's

"It's… always you.." gaara continued

Sasuke smirked "This time… I'll finish you off!" naruto's arm began to squeeze harder until he coughed up blood tears still streaming down his face

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" cursed naruto as he found he couldn't release the genjustu no matter what he did so he begged in his mind _"Come on Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Someone funnel your chakra though me!"_ he thought as he flashed back to another of jiraya's lessons that a comrade could break the genjustu by focusing their chakra though you

The various beings covering naruto's body continued to repeat what they had said moments ago over and over. Naruto spoke "Someone please give me chakra!"

Naruto's head shot up and saw chiyo and sakura holding his shoulders

Kakashi jumped away from itachi after what seemed like a short bout and asked "Are you ok? Naruto!"

Naruto just questioned "What happened to me…?" seeing he no longer had anyone attached to his body

Sakura answered saying "you were caught in a genjustu, but you're ok now" naruto just nodded

Kakashi scowled at itachi and said "now, it's about time for the main event, so get it together naruto"

Naruto still spooked didn't responds and sakura saw this so she slapped him to get his attention as he looked at her she told him "pull yourself together"

Kakashi interrupted "Naruto, I'll show you how it's done." Naruto got back into his stance

* * *

**(Itachi vs team 7 + Chiyo)**

Kakashi rushed at itachi who went through handsigns and exclaimed "**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" **Before exhaling numerous small fireballs which kakashi expertly dodged before jumping and exclaiming to the rest of his group "Here comes the next attack"

Itachi again went through seals and put his hand in front of his mouth shouting **"Katon: Grand Fireball**" exhaling a very large ball of flames towards the three still on the ground all of who jumped away dodging it but it still caused a large explosion

As the dust from the explosion was swept away by the wind one could see kakashi charging chakra to his hand and hear the sound of chirping birds. Kakashi sprinted towards itachi tearing up the earth as he ran with his chakra infused fist screaming **Raikiri **just as he was about to land a hit itachi jumped high to avoid being hit with it

Naruto had other plans as he was already above itachi with a **rasengan** and drove it towards itachi as they fell creating a small crater the dust cleared from the crater only to show naruto standing in it and itachi standing on the ridge of the crater unhurt

Everyone was still naruto and kakashi at the frontline with sakura and chiyo in the back kakashi decided to take action and went through seals **Hidden mist Justu** covering the area in a thick blanket of mist with this distraction both he and naruto threw numerous kunai at itachi who dodged while doing seals and said **Katon: Grand Fireball **creating another explosion that was dodged by three of them jumping however Naruto did something unexpected and went through handsigns performing the **Doton:** **head hunter justu** tunneling underground and towards itachi

Naruto burst from the ground with an uppercut only to be dodged and have itachi grab his sleeve and force naruto to look into his eyes all he heard was a cry of "NARUTO!" and then nothing

* * *

**-inside the genjustu-**

** "**Naruto" stated itachi as he looked at the blond jinchurriki

"Teme" replied naruto as he knew he was in another genjustu because he was standing on what looked like a flat of land surrounded with total darkness

"Well naruto lets get started" said itachi who just stood there naruto tensed and closed his eyes as he waited for something to happen but nothing did when he opened them what he saw surprised him

He saw Konohaonly it wasn't the Konoha he saw about a week ago it was younger if the fact that Tsunade's head wasn't on the hokage's monument was anything to go by

"Naruto" naruto turned and saw itachi standing there so he got ready to fight. Itachi mearly held up his hand and said "calm yourself I do not wish to fight"

Of all the things naruto expected that was not one of them so while still ready at attack at any moment he asked "Why not"

Itachi stared at him and replied "because you are the only one that can save my brother"

Naruto's eyes went wide "What do you mean?" he asked completely confused

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed knowing he would have to explain everything in order to get naruto to help "naruto in order for you to understand I will have to explain a lot of things so please do not interrupt unless necessary" naruto nodded still not trusting him

"As you can see this Konoha is not the same one you know that is because this is konoha one month before I killed my clan of that I will not lie I did kill them but I will explain" naruto watched as the scenery changed to the hokage's office in which was the third hokage and a younger itachi in anbu gear naruto was about to question itachi who stopped him and said watch.

* * *

-**Memory 1**-

"_Itachi is this true?" _question the third more serious than naruto had ever seen him

"_Yes, sir it is the uchiha clan is planning a coup" _said young itachi shocking naruto as he watched the scene with the real itachi

"_Sigh…. I will need to consult the elders with this because if I can't resolve this peacefully we will be force to take drastic measures and I would like to avoid that" _said the aged hokage with a tired expression

"_Hai hokage-sama"_ replied the young uchiha as he said this, the area began to crumble and reform to the council room in which was seated the hokage and the elders Homura, Danzo, and Koharu. The young itachi was standing next to the hokage and it looked like they had all reached the end of their discussion

The real itachi who stood next to naruto tapped his shoulder to get his attention when he got it itachi pointed towards danzo and said "Naruto that man be very wary of him these next few memories will show you why also this is one week before the massacre " naruto simply nodded at itachi and turned back to the scene.

* * *

-**Memory 2-**

The man called danzo rose from his seat and spoke _"So it is decided because hiruzen cannot stop the uchiha peacefully we will take the more direct approach and eliminate them"_ shocking naruto yet again he continued _"the only question is how do we go about this?"_

The elders and hokage thought but were cut short when the young uchiha spoke _"I shall do it"_ suprising all of them

The hokage asked _"Itachi-kun why would you want to do this?"_

The young Itachi replied _"Hokage-sama this is my clan as such the responsibility falls upon me to stop them from doing something that will both cause shame to the clan on top of the fact that what they plan to do will put Konoha in great danger_ _so I must do what is necessary for it to prosper the only thing I ask is that my brother be spared of this"_

The aged hokage looked at him with respect and told him "_You are aware that in doing this you will have to become a rogue?"_

Young itachi simply said "_Hai"_

The hokage sighed and said "_Very well though I do not like it, Itachi uchiha you are as of now ordered to eliminate the uchiha clan by the end of the week is that understood?" _he got a Hai in return "_then you are dismissed itachi" _with that the young uchiha left and the landscape changed again this time forming a field next to a river

* * *

-**Memory 3-**

"This naruto happened 4 days before the massacre this is also he" Stated itachi while focusing on the guy forming in the vision "is Uchiha Shisui. Naruto nodded too interested in the memories to do much else.

Shisui appeared to be talking to Danzo because shisui looked at him and said emotionlessly but with regard that the man was one of the village elders _"what is it you wish to speak of Danzo-sama"_

Danzo replied "_I shall cut straight to the point then I want you to join my section of Anbu"_

Shisui stared at danzo confused but masking it easily "_and may I ask why you are extending this offer to me?"_

Danzo simply said "_whether or not you actually agree is up to you however I am extending to you an invitation to become much stronger"_

Shisui continued staring for a minute and finally responded "_I greatly thank you for the offer, sadly I must decline it"_

Danzo merely grunted as shisui began to walk away but then lifted his finger. All hell broke loose in that instant because that little gesture signaled 5 root anbu to attack and restrain shisui who while he fought valiantly was unable to defend himself for long as the anbu wouldn't give him room to breathe and think. In the end shisui was on the ground held by 2 of the anbu bleeding profusely as danzo came and stood before him

Shisui glared at danzo with as much hate as he could muster but that turned to horror at what danzo said to him next "_Regardless of you answer I would have done this anyway because it will help kohona prosper, now remove his eye" _as order one of the other 3 anbu removed shisui right eye and if his scream was anything to go by it was very painful and with the eye in hand danzo and his anbu left.

The only thing was not even half a minute later young itachi appeared due to him promising shisui they'd hangout what he saw left him speechless as he knelt beside his best friend trying to stop the bleeding

Shisui looked at itachi and told him with a slight smile and chuckle that no dying man should have "_Just stop already itachi I've bleed out to much for you to save me or get me to a hospital, so please listen to my last request"_

Itachi nodded with a somber look on his face as shisui spoke of how he came to be in this state when he finished itachi was ready to kill danzo but shisui stopped him with one sentence "_itachi take my other eye"_ the young itachi was shocked by what he was asked to do and before he could say no or ask why shisui said_ "Itachi you're my best friend and the only one I can count on…take my eye and do what you think is best with it…..protect the village….and the uchiha name" _and with that itachi's best friend died. Itachi did as asked and removed his other eye and left

* * *

With that the scenery crumbled and naruto and itachi floated in black space. Naruto was shocked by the information that he was shown and wanted to say it was all lies but the look on itachi's face said otherwise and naruto couldn't rebuke it.

Naruto gave a sigh gaining itachi's attention and asked "while all of this is a lot to take in I have to ask what does this have to do with me?"

Itachi responded "Shisui told me to use his eye how I saw fit and naruto I feel you can use it better than I could ever hope to" naruto was surprised but asked the simple question of "How"

Itachi continued "I want you to let me implant shisui's eye into your body so that you may use it to protect kohona"

Naruto inquire "and how will you implant said sharingan?"

Itachi told him with a smirk "easy, just close your eyes and say ahh"

Naruto nodded and did as he was told thou he did channel chakra to his other senses just incase itachi was lying; however he didn't expect itachi to form a crow with shisui's eye or for it to fly down his throat!

As soon as the crow was all the way down naruto was on the ground coughing. Itachi walked up to him helped him to his feet and said "Now how about we get out of here but remember I am still to be treated as an enemy when we leave"

Naruto took a deep breath and told him "Sure now if you would…AHHHHHHHHH" exclaimed naruto as he clutched his eyes that felt like they were being dipped in lava unconsciously naruto began to call on Kyuubi's chakra but his eyes were absorbing it faster than it could form a cloak so it went unnoticed

"NARUTO what's wrong!?" shouted itachi worried that something had happened during the transfer but that thought was crushed as itachi was sure that everything had gone properly

* * *

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

_**"What is going ON I can feel the kit leeching my chakra but it's not of his will and why is it being directed at his eyes?!"**_Thought/Screamed the Kyuubi from behind his cage as he tried to rein his chakra but the pull soon stopped and the kyuubi panted while thinking_** "Whatever just happened it drained me of at least 6 tails worth of chakra….must rest….zzzzz"**_

* * *

**-Real world- **

"NARUTO!" screamed the remaining team 7 members as they knew that naruto was caught in a genjustu. But before they could even start to run for naruto he and itachi's grip loosened as itachi looked at the screaming boy before him worried but not doing anything so as to not arouse suspicion as to what he had done.

Sakura approached naruto as fast as the kunoichi could with kakashi and chiyo standing between them and itachi so as to protect sakura and naruto from itachi while sakura attempted to diagnose what was wrong with him

The thing was before she could start channeling chakra for a diagnosis naruto stopped screaming and shakily got to his knees before standing and facing itachi with his eyes closed and his hair shadowing most of his face he started to open his eyes while lifting his head slowly what itachi saw shocked him to his very core and all he could do was stutter one word "Ri-RINNEGAN!"

* * *

**JUSTU LIST**

**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu – canon**

**Katon: Grand Fireball - canon**

**Raikiri – canon**

**Rasengan - canon**

**Hidden mist Justu – canon**

**Doton:** **head hunter justu – canon**

**Creationschimera: ok people what do you think **

**Naruto: interesting but I thought you said I would also be a puppetter?**

**Creationschimera: (Smacks naruto) you Idiot that comes Next Chapter!**

**Naruto: OWWW! **_**Rubs his head **_**so how strong will I get?**

**Creationschimera: Pretty Fxxxin Strong but Not Godlike now would you like the honors**

**Naruto: **_**Smiles**_** SURE! Later folks please review and like as it would be a great help Daybatto!**

**Creationschimera: Crap I thought he out grew that**


	2. The Puppeteers plea

**Hello Creationschimera here with your random dose of new chapter**

**Sorry but i have been helping my sister build her house seriously why did she have to buy a house that could be taken down with one swing of a sledgehammer? O well  
**

**Also i have been lazy as while i would like to be an author that works well with a schedule quite frankly i SUCK at it**

**I might start doing Omake at the end for fun there may be one this chapter or not dont know HEY send some of your own i may use them :)  
**

**Also I write with the thought that you know what everything looks like but i do give some description if you don't know what's what there is always google.**

**Anyway let's get to it**

**Creationschimera owns NOTHING from naruto or anything associated with it**

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much**_

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_ _and flashbacks_

**Hello- Demon or bijuu speech**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – a Puppeteers' Plea**

**-Previously on Puppeteer of Six Paths- **

_The thing was before she could start channeling chakra for a diagnosis naruto stopped screaming and shakily got to his knees before standing and facing itachi with his eyes closed and his hair shadowing most of his face he started to open his eyes while lifting his head slowly what itachi saw shocked him to his very core and all he could do was stutter one word "Ri-RINNEGAN!"_

* * *

**-Now-**

"Ri-RINNGEGAN!" Stuttered itachi completely lossing his cool

Naruto and the others looked at itachi but only naruto spoke "What the fuck are you talking about teme" remembering what itachi told him about acting like he was an enemy

"Your eyes" was all itachi stated while staring at what had transgressed with his mind going a mile a minute on how it happened

"My eyes?" said naruto confuse as he knew itachi had given him the sharingan so what was he going on about and what was the Rinnegan? Sakura interested by what ever could get itachi to act like this decided, while still tense should anything happen, looked at naruto's eyes and gasped.

"What's the matter sakura-chan?" asked naruto not sure what could make sakura gasp

"Naruto your eyes!" she exclaimed wide-eyed. Chiyo and Kakashi both took itachi's failure to move as a sign he wouldn't attack at the moment so they also turned and saw leaving them both stunned

Naruto seeing that everyone was staring at him gained a tick mark and shouted "WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH MY EYES THAT ALL OF YOURS ARE SO WIDE A FUCKING BIJUU WOULD LOOK SMALL BY COMPARISON!"

They all looked at each other even itachi then back at him and said together "Your eyes are PURPLE!"

All naruto had to say was "Huh?" as he sweat dropped at what they said. At this point sakura took a makeup compact out of her tool kit causing everyone to look at her with a "are you serious?" look all she said was "Hey kakashi-sensei came here with porn why can't I come with one mirror" no one could deny that as she handed naruto the mirror so he could see his eyes

Naruto was shocked at what he saw his eyes grew wide so wide that they matched the others in width, but this just gave him a better view. His eyes were now purple with four circles not only that but on each of the three inner most rings their were also three tomoes

Naruto was astonished by what he was seeing so much so he didn't bother to look up at itachi when he said "Leader-sama must be made aware of this" before his body feel dead and changed appearance.

Chiyo and kakashi ran to the body to inspect it. Kakashi said "he wears a suna headband" he then turned to chiyo who was next to him and asked "Do you know him?"

She replied "Yes i do he was one of our councilors"

Kakashi mearly sighed and said "I see" he then turned to naruto who had finished calming down and was handing sakura her mirror when naruto spoke "Worry about this later we have to save gaara first". He said all this with one of the most serious faces kakashi would ever see on his face so as to make

Kakashi nodded and said "Ok but we will discuss what happened later alright." Naruto gritted his teeth but couldn't deny that he needed rest so he just nodded

"lets head out" finished kakashi and they left

* * *

**-A few minutes earlier with itachi- (in my story itachi and kisame aren't involved in Gaara's sealing)  
**

Itachi awoke from his trance still wide eyed, kisame who was waiting for the last few minutes was suprised he had never seen this look on itachi's face before so he ask "Oi itachi what finally got you to lose your cool?" thou it was a simple question kisame knew for something to do that it would have to be one of the biggest suprises you could get

Itachi simple said one sentence in a hushed and slightly shaky tone "The Kyuubi host has awoken the rinnegan."

Kisame's eyes flew open and screamed "WHAT!"

Itachi replied "No time to waste we must inform leader-sama as soon as the sealing is done" while thinking "_I'm sorry naruto but i can not postpone informing him or else i will be suspected now please get strong and fast"_

* * *

**_-_A couple hours later-  
**

**(Team Kakashi)**

"Ok team we camp here for the night" stated kakashi as he stopped in a random clearing. He saw that naruto was about to complain so he said "Naruto what good would we be to gaara if we were so tired that we could do nothing against the 2 who took him?" this shut any argument naruto could think of right up so he just started setting up thier camp.

* * *

-**Midnight-**

Naruto laid in his sleeping bag still troubled by what itachi had told him before he sighed and thought "_Well shit, if what he said is true then i need to rethink what i'm gonna do, i mean i know that danzo is a no go for now but i promise you itachi that i will bring him to justice for what he has done"_

Naruto paused as he thought about his encounter with itachi and realized something. What was so important about the "_Rinnegan" _ He thought as he remembered what itachi called it that it caused the single most stoic person, who could give the Aburame clan a run for their money, to stutter like a fan-girl who's crush kissed them out of the blue.

Now naruto had heard all of the stories about the sage of six paths as a child before he was kicked, Quite literally, out of the orphanage though all the stories only spoke of him being immensely powerful person that had the rinnegan only it's power were never explained or even given priority in these tales

The more naruto thought about this the more questions arised that he couldn't answer until a certain question popped into his head "_If i cant answer these questions who can?" _Naruto thought on this for a few minutes before he got an idea though he didn't like it.

Naruto sighed and said under his breath so as not to disturb the other "Well shit as much as i hate the thought he's the only one i can think of that's likely to have an answer to even some of my questions" with that said naruto tried something he had never done before he meditated until he felt something "Click" and there was darkness

* * *

**-Mindscape-(Please don't flame this i wanted something no one else has done, I've never seen this before)  
**

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the sewer that was his mind and with a smirk said sarcastically "Wow i really need to get my head out of the gutters?" with that he started to walk down the path he knew would lead him to the only being that could "help" him.

As he approach the area that caged what naruto called his inner furry and saw the "_Almighty"_ Kyuubi sleeping inside of his so called prison

Naruto gave the fox a deadpan expression before walking up to the kyuubi's ear which was next to the cage's bars and taking a large breath naruto borrowed Iruka's patented **Big Head Justu** **"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX!" **

Kyuubi's reaction was instant because kyuubi the most powerful of all bijuu jumped and bashed his head on the bars of his _home_ and started to mumble while rubbing his head before turning to naruto who was tapping his foot with his arms and eyes closed obviously annoyed with how long this was taking.

Kyuubi laid on his stomach and crossed his arm to rest his head on them looked at naruto, who still had his eyes closed, and asked more like commanded **"What do you want?"**

Naruto simply said "I want to know something" This got the quick responce of **"What?**

"I want to know about the Sage of six paths" finished Naruto Causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen only for them to narrow just as quick moments later.

**"Why should i tell you anything of that man?" **Stated Kyuubi with malice while glaring at naruto not that he could tell with his eyes closed

Naruto smirked which kyuubi didn't like "Kyuubi normally i would just yell at you for answers yet here i am level headed and calm because conflict would gain me nothing however in the sentence you just said you revealed a few thing 1. The sage really existed meaning that most if not all the stories about him are true and 2. You knew him well enough that you must have met a few times at least. Now back to what i asked" naruto tapped his chin for a second and said "Humor me"

Kyuubi was shocked at his container as he had never expected him to be this... Smart? **"Who are you and what have you done with the blonde gaki that i am trapped in?"**

Naruto really wanted to laugh his ass off that kyuubi thought he wasn't himself "What use is a mask other then to hid" said naruto getting a nod of understanding then he continued "I mean I'm not that different from my mask but I am a lot smarter than people give me credit for, not nara level but i know a good few thing other think i don't"

Kyuubi had to give his container credit he played the part so well that kyuubi didn't even notice but was cut off from his musing by a cough and the question "Now will you tell me?"

Kyuubi thought this over for a minute as naruto patiently waited and finally said **"Very well, however should you interrupt i will stop and say nothing more" ** Naruto nodded his agreement **"Let us begin **

**Cheesy start aside Once apon a time there was a young monk this monk was exceptionally talented at what he did as he wished to understand and through that understanding bring peace to the world but what he wished to understand he did not know. For the next few years he would search for what it was he wanted to understand. One day as he journeyed he decided to meditate yet again in an attempt to find an answer. This time unlike the many others he saw something it was a small spark that flicked in the darkness he knew not what it was but that it held great potential and power; so he focused on this spark trying to make it bigger eventually he did manage it and the spark became a flame and the flame grew and grew until it blinded him" **Kyuubi stopped for a moment to look and see if he still had Naruto's attention and that the blonde wasn't sleeping since he still hadn't opened his eyes. As if he had read kyuubi's mind naruto made a please continue motion with his hand

Kyuubi continued **"As the light dimmed the monk found himself in a white room alone, however it was in this instant he heard a voice. The voice told the monk "You have found the hidden power within every being now use it well and as to help you take my eyes", the monk was shocked as he was blasted out of the room and found himself in his meditative pose as if nothing had happened and continued on his journey thinking none of it was real until that night as he stopped by a lake to gather water he saw his reflection and with it his new eyes, which were purple with 4 circles. Realizing that what he had experienced was in fact true the monk vanished from the earth for a decade.  
**

Naruto was beside himself at this information but kept quiet as kyuubi continued. **"During this time the monk had learned of the unimaginable usefulness of this energy he had dubbed Chakra along with learning what his eyes which he called the Rinnegan could do. After the decade had passed the monk returned and traveled the world yet again this time teaching all who wished of chakra and peace. He had huge success in many places and in others he was shunned as a demon. This cycle continued for many years and the monk continued his work along with training himself, but this all lead up to a disastrous event that gave the monk the monkier Sage of six path it was the Juubi. **

"JUUBI!"Exclaimed naruto somehow still with his eyes closed

Kyuubi let this outburst slide as the juubi was is a pretty big freakin deal **"Yes the Juubi had appear and no one knew how or why. The Sage fought the juubi on equal ground for days then weeks and finally a full month had passed and the sage never during the entire fight rested or even thought of retreating. The thing was though he wouldn't back down the sage knew he couldn't go on forever so he ended the fight by sealing the juubi soul into himself and making the moon to hold it's body. This changed his eyes and gave them 3 tomoes on each of the 3 inner most rings.** Naruto accepted this but thought "_Then why do my eyes have the tomoes?"_

Kyuubi continued **"Over time the sage grew and found love; They were married and had 2 sons one became the Senju clan and the other made the Uchiha. Our story doesn't end here though as the sage aged he knew his time was short and that should he die the juubi would be released so to prevent this he split the juubi into 9 being, Me and my fellow bijuu are the remants of the juubi that the sage created through His "Creation of all things justu". This signified he had mastered the rinnegan as it changed color and the purple became red. He gave me and the rest of the bijuu instructions to follow and with that the sage died**.** Sadly his ideals and progress towards peace stagnated soon after and we bijuu separated.**

Naruto stood shell shocked at the information just given to him and opened his eyes but snapped out of it quick enough to see something that he never thought he would see. The Kyuubi with a look a mourning and one of sadness and though the kyuubi didn't know it naruto could see he was holding back tears. Naruto walked up to kyuubi who was still laying on his arms in his own little world and placed his hand on kyuubi's nose gaining his attention and with shadows covering his upper face said "You know kyuubi though I put on this farce of idiocy; I can tell when someone is sad. There is a saying "Let your tears flow and where they go let your sorrows follow."

Naruto smiled seeing the tears begin to form but they needed one more push and told Kyuubi while walking towards his chest having long since entered the cage "Thou i don't know what your relationship with the sage was I imagine it was at the least that of a friend or at best that of a father and son and thou I don't know what a father son relationship is like i can dream and then think that times 100 and it's still not enough. So one more saying "All will return to the dust of the ground but so long as we remember them and what they meant to us they will continue to live within us right here." finished naruto while patting where the heart was located.

This was the final straw as Kyuubi did something he hadn't done since the day the sage died he cried,weeped, bawled what ever you wanted to call it. The entire time Naruto patted kyuubi as he mumbled **"Tou-san" **over and over until he finally cried himself out and all he could do was sniff and take deep breaths to calm down

"There ya go kyuubi" said naruto happy he could help heal the ancient fox he continued petting kyuubi until he stopped sniffling altogether

**"Kurama"** mumbled kyuubi not looking at naruto

"Huh?" asked naruto blinking a few times

**"My name, the name my Tou-san, the sage, gave me is Kurama"** stated kyuubi as he started to rise to his feet

Naruto grinned at the show of trust Kurama was showing "Thank you for giving me this trust Kurama"

Kyuubi smiled no grinned showing naruto's own grin up by a country mile and said **"Your welcome now lets get back to business; I truly thank you for what you've done for me but i must know why did you wish to know about my father?"**

Naruto's grin faltered a little and said "This was actually the best ending i could have asked for" this confused Kurama so he motioned to continue "I originally came to see if i could get some answers that pertained to the sages Doujustu's powers by your will or somehow annoying you into giving them; but honestly i like this ending much better"

Kurama thou somewhat irked naruto would have tried to trick him if he didn't get answers of kurama's free will was impressed that he was willing to go as far as that to get them, however one thing still struck him as strange **"Still why did you want to know of Tou-san's powers?"**

Naruto smiled at kurama's constant calling the sage father showing he was indeed a lot more at peace and said "if you want to know" naruto lifted his head as he said this showing his eyes to kurama who looked like a gasping fish about to have a seizure he also mumbled **"H-how"** as he stared at the very same bloodline of his father.

Naruto shrugged his arms and responded "Your guess is as good as mine it appeared earlier today as my team fought an uchiha who sealed a sharingan in me"

Kurama gave him a deadpan expression **"Now i know how it happened" **he said gaining naruto attention **"You are an Uzumaki who are blood cousins to the senju and when the Uchiha implanted his clans Doujustu that gave you both Clans DNA which would have given you the Rinnegan as for the tomoes; when it was forming i had about 6 tails worth of Chakra absorbed leaving me tired and weak being as i am part of the juubi i still have miniscule amouts of it's original chakra in me so your rinnegan most likely took the juubi's chakra from me upgrading your rinnegan."**

Naruto took this info in strides as he analyzed it and realized something "What do you mean upgraded?"

Kurama was expecting this question **"In order to use the Rinnegan to its full potential you have to have 3 thing: heritage which you got, 2. A bijuu so you can obtain the Juubi's chakra, and 3. Master it to the level that the eye changes colors from purple to red."**

"Ok so I've got 2 out of three so now i need to do is master it" stated naruto as he thought some more thing over

Kurama waited for naruto to finish but while this was going on he thought _**"Hmmm... Tou-san i see a lot of you in this boy... no Naruto I promise you so long as we are stuck together i will help him"** _

Kurama's thought finished just in time for kurama to hear naruto say "Kurama will you help me to master the rinnegan" Kurama though suprised nodded getting a nod of thanks from naruto who said "Thank you kurama by the way don't think we'll stop with mastering it I don't know bout you but i plan on expanding what ever powers it gives me!"

Kurama was interested now** "So what do you say we begin then" **

"What do you mean i dont have much time left in here tonight the sun must almost be up?" explained naruto

Kurama sighed **"Naruto time is relative here if you want we could stretch a month out of the time we have left that will be enough for you to get proficent in maybe 1 path even with shadow clones I don't know how else to do it. Do you want me to explain the powers?"**

Naruto smirked and told him "Lay it on me" with unwavering determination

Kurama smirked **"Ok then the Rinnegan gives you multiple powers which include a Very High natural affinity for all Primary elements and the Six paths Which are as follows **

**Deva- Gives you an affinity for gravity**

**Preta- allows you to suck the chakra out of anything**

**Asura- You can give yourself mechanized limbs, weapons, and armor**

**Animal- Summon any animal with no contract**

**Human- You can take the soul of an enemy to gain information**

**Naraka- you can summon the King of Hell to restore or interrogate but if you interrogate and they lie they will die and you gain the info **

Naruto was drooling at the possiblities of these powers as well as all the ideas he could think of to expand on them but was interrupted by Kurama who had one more thing to say **"Naruto there is one more path which holds the greatest power it is the outer path which controls life and death itself"**

Naruto was floored at this path but knew it was to good to be true this was proven true as kurama said **"However and I can't stress this enough using this path means you sacrifice yourself to save other!"**

"Well shit that's one hell of a trade" stated naruto with a deadpan expression and slight fear

**"You said it well are you ready to begin?" **Asked Kurama

Naruto folded his arms, smirked, and gave him a "are you kidding me look" and shouted "LETS GET STARTED"

* * *

**(1 mind month later)**

Kurama stared at naruto in shock **"How did you do it"**

Naruto smirked and said "What do you expect I'm the number 1 most unpredictable knucklehead ninja"

Kurama shook his head still trying to figure it out **"Regardless you are almost proficient in 2 paths and have made a couple of variations in them on top of being able to use the bare minimum of a third and fourth path; our time hear is up so one last piece of advice GIVE THEM HELL!"**

"Bet on it" said naruto as he gave kurama a thumbs up and disappeared

* * *

**(Morning)**

"Wake up Naruto!" exclaimed sakura as she tried to wake up her blond teammate she was about to knock him out of whatever dream he was in mid swing when he opened his eyes she knew she couldn't stop in time

Naruto blinked and saw sakura holding him by his collar about to hit him so naruto's arm shot up and grabbed sakura's by the wrist draining a minor amount of chakra so he could stop it

Sakura was flabbergasted "Naruto how did you do that!"

Naruto chuckled at her expression and said cryptically "Lets just say I know a sly fox who can teach you a lot in a couple hours"

Sakura and Kakashi instantly knew who he was talking about but only kakashi voiced his concern "Naruto are you sure it is wise to trust him"

Naruto smiled back at him and said "Yes i am sure in fact if it came down to it I would trust him with my life"

This shocked Sakura, Kakashi, and Kurama who thought **"He trusts me that much?!"** They had formed a mental link during naruto's training

"Very well, but I will have to tell Hokage-Sama about this" replied kakashi still worried

"Fine, now lets go!" exclaimed naruto

* * *

**(outside Akatsuki sealing cave)**

Naruto's team had v-lined straight for gaara's position with pakkuns help. Along the way they ran into some familiar faces with the addition of team Gai who were all shocked at naruto's eyes which he said he would explain after the mission.

Thou they were put out by this they excepted it in their own ways Neji nodded, Tenten said "OK", and Gai and Lee were shouting about the flames of youth

**"Ok, kakashi the trail ends here"** said Pakkun as he lifted his paw towards the large rock right behind a arch with a seal on it

Kakashi replied with a thanks as the summon dispelled. He then asked "Ok now how do we get in?"

Neji took this opportunity to activate his Byakugan and analyze the seal on the rock "This seal is a part of a perimeter barriar there are 4 lines of charkra leading away from it in all directions that connect to 4 other seals; The problem is though I can decipher this I am unaware of how to get rid of it."

The other sighed as they to had no idea of how to destroy the barriar until naruto spoke "I might know how" gaining everyones attention immediately as they stared at him incredulously

Naruto sweat dropped at this reaction and asked "What is it that surprising that i know about seals? I mean Ero-sannin was my sensei for 3 years."

The others shrugged and decided it was best for the siduation so Kakashi asked "So Naruto how do we get rid of this seal"

Naruto walked over to the seal and did pretty much the same thing Neji did only with his rinnegan while also studying the seals design before turning to the rest of them and saying "Ok I believe that the only way to dispell the seal is to remove all the seal tags at the exact same time while sakura breaks the rock this tag is on right after, otherwise the rock will not move for anything"

Everyone was floored at what they had to do but Tenten asked "How do you know we need to do this"

Naruto replied by pointing at a specific spot on the tag and said "This is a fail safe, that should we try to take this tag off or go one by one it would lock until the people inside want to come out and last I checked that was not an option"

They all nodded at this explanation then naruto spoke again "Neji can you tell where the other tags are?"

Neji nodded and reactivated his byakugan to seach a moment later he said "I have found them one is 500 meters north on a large stone, the second is 400 meters west on a tree in the forest, the third is 600 meters east on the bank of a river, the last one is 800 meters south on the side of that mountain"

They all nodded and Gai took charge by saying "OK, Kakashi my team shall take the tags and we will catch up as fast as we can"

Kakashi nodded reached into his pouch pulled out ear radios and told him "Gai take these so we can know when your ready"

Gai smirked and gave one to each of his team before they all went to do their job

Not even 2 minutes had gone by before each of team gai radioed in saying they were in position.

Kakashi said "Roger that, Sakura are you ready" as he turned to the girl who's hand was glowing from the chakra she was pouring into it

She smirked and told him "Whenever your ready sensei"

Kakashi nodded gripped the tag and started to count down as everyone held their breath

"3" Sakura Focused her chakra

"2" Sakura started to charge the rock and through the arch infront of it

"1" Sakura arm barreled toward the rock

"NOW!" Shouted kakashi as he and team Gai ripped the tags of simultaneously he also jumped away as at the same time sakura destoryed the rock by shattering it to little bits

Gai radioed in at this moment saying "Kakashi We'll be a little late there was something else on these tags that made clones of us so now we have to fight them"

Kakashi responded "Very well do whatever you need to" he then said to his group "Let's go" and they ran inside

* * *

**(Inside cave)**

"Well well well sasori my man looks like we have guests" came the confident voice of Deidara, the mad bomber, who was standing next to the hunchback of notra...I mean Sasori of the Red sand. Team 7 and Chiyo stopped in their tracks as they took note of the siduation...They were to late

Gaara was laying behind the 2 akasuki memebers getting a gasp from naruto and sakura

Deidara spoke "So which one of you is the jinchuriki"

By this point naruto is quivering with anger at these two and it shows as he starts to call on kurama's chakra giving him a more feral appearance: nails became claws, canines elongated, his rinnegan the pupil became slightly split

Naruto spoke "Temes...I"LL KILL YOU BOTH!" with his proclamation he released a large wave of chakra stirring up the wind and giving both a good view of his rinnegan. Kurama stopped him by yelling **"Naruto! Stop and Calm down you cant just rush in or else you will get killed! Stop and think"**

Deidara and Sasori were shocked at this as they believed the only one with those eyes was their leader. Then sasori remembered something and said "Deidara" gaining his attention "There is no reason to worry"

Deidara replied hastily with "Oh, and why's that?" never taking his eyes off of naruto

Sasori continued "Because why have we not known of The Kyuubi jinchuuriki gaining the rinnegan with zetsu around"

Deidara thought about this until a smirk came to his face "So he hasn't had it long"

Sasori finished with "Precisely" then sasori shifted his gaze at gaara

Deidara noticed this and asked "What's on your mind sasori my man"

"I'll take him" said sasori who had redirected his sight to Naruto "It seems the jinchuuriki wants to take gaara back so I will be the one to fight him also leave the old woman I have some history with her"

Deidara merely nodded to sasori's request and said "Alright then, i better than lets get started"

Sasori looked at Deidara and gave some _advice_ "Don't get full of yourself Deidara"

Deidara told him "An artists passion starts to dull unless the seek greater simulation, but those two won't be much of a challenge for my art"

Sasori responded "You call those explosions art; art is something that extends into the distant future. True art is Eternal."

"That is were you are wrong my man, art is only for a moment and after that is only left in your memory" was Deidara's responce while he lifted his hand and opened it showing the mouth on it only for it to open and spit out a small clay bird; which he then threw for it to burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared the bird had grown a lot larger and rap its tail around gaara while Deidara jumped on its back and fly out the cave.

"GAARA" Shouted Naruto as he watched the duo talk while trying to evaluate them only to see the bird-thing grab gaara's body. He was about to follow only to be stopped by sasori who shot his tail at naruto forcing him to dodge and jump back landing between Sakura and Chiyo.

Sasori told naruto "No no Deidara has already gotten to have his fun with the Ichibi jinchuuriki, Now you will fight me" He turned toward Chiyo and told her "You to granny"

Sakura turned towards naruto and told him "Naruto you take care of this guy me; and Kakashi-sensei will get fly boy ok" Naruto nodded but she wasn't finished as she handed him "Naruto take these their an antidote for the poision I removed from kankuro, also watch out poison users normally cover ALL their weapons with it."

"Alright Sakura" Naruto then gave her a smile "Give bird brain a headache"

"Ok" was all she said as she and Kakashi leaped after Deidara

* * *

**(Sasori vs Naruto and Chiyo) (This is the only fight of this arch i will write)  
**

"So how do you want to do this?" Asked Naruto as he gazed at his enemy

Chiyo walked infront of him with her hands crossed inside of her baggy cloak and said "Leave this to me Naruto" She then pulled her arms apart she had nine kunai held in mid-air by a string of chakra pointed a sasori and said "**Assult blades****"** with a quick jerk of her hands the strings disappeared and the kunai glowed thanks to the chakra before shooting at sasori who blocked them with his metal tail some got threw thou tearing up his cloak.

"If you insist on defying me, you leave me no choose" stated Sasori as he crouched to all fours showing the giant oni mask his tail came out of "So are you ready to join that boy as part of my collection Granny Chiyo"

"What is that thing?" question naruto as he had no idea what it was they were fighting

Chiyo answered him with "What you see there is not sasori's real body

Naruto responded "Figured as much so what is it then?" confused thou slightly interested in what was before him

"Ah, that is merely a puppet" she continued

Naruto countered with the question "So then where's the real Sasori?"

Chiyo finished "His real boy is in that one; it's name is Hiruko it serves as sasori's armor and weapon"

Naruto continued the conversation "Interesting, you certainly know a lot about it thou"

"Yes i know everything about that puppet" concluded Chiyo

Sasori interupted her from continuing by saying "Yes but do you know about how i prepare a new specimen for my collection: First I drain it's blood, Next I remove the organs and wash it inside and out make it nice and clean, Then after I have preserved the body against decay, the final step is to fill it with hidden weapons. This is my art the art of Human puppetry"

Naruto smirked at sasori and said "So you make puppets out of the people you defeat in battle"

Sasori merely nodded confirming naruto's assumption and said "Soon you too shall become another of my works of art." before lifting his tail before sending it at naruto

Naruto simply stood there and let the tail fly at him ignoring Chiyo's warning to move and a moment before tail hit him he grinned like a madman and said "Ya, I don't think so" with that naruto blocked the tail with his own hand by sticking it out straight using the palm as a shield

Chiyo and Sasori were shocked by this thinking the boy was insane but both noticed something, The tail didn't penetrate naruto's hand. Chiyo was the first to vocalize this with "H-How did you do that" as she watched naruto grab the tail and knock it back. Then they saw his hand up to mid-bicep had formed Black steel around it also giving him wicked claw

Naruto smirked at them and said "Did you really think i wouldn't know some tricks these eyes give me" this got sasori's attention but chiyo cut him off by screaming "How do you know any of it's powers you just got the blasted thing YESTERDAY!" This stupefied sasori as his mind was racing a million miles a minute for answers on how naruto had gained control of some of the rinnegan's abilities

Naruto seeing sasori wasn't going to attack till he got some answers spoke "Well it's a good thing I got a ancient fox sealed in my gut that knew the guy that originally had them and that he is so willing to help me so as not to have a weak host."

Kurama questioned naruto on that last part** "What do you mean weak host I did it because we agreed to work together and the fact you helped me more than anyone ever has?"**

Naruto responded to him with _"I know that and you know that but I don't want our enemies to know we are working together as that would make us an even bigger target" _Kurama was satisfied as this response did hold merit

Naruto continued to talk to the puppet master by saying "What you just saw was a watered down version of my Asura path which gives me the power to give myself extremely strong armor,weapons, and limbs. The only reason it's watered down is because this path is an over complicated steel release technique so all I did was take it back to the basics, so to speak, and with that I gain a new type of technique. This particular justu is what I like to call** Koton: Impervious Armor **just like it's name it creates steel, which is close to indestructible that surrounds my body." while thinking to himself and kurama "_Thou I can't cover much more area at the moment with this armor and have developed less than 5 justu for it"_

**(Note: justu will be listed under this path as either Koton:_ Justu_ /OR/ Asura Path:_ Justu also note this will apply to all paths and any subelements derived from them)_**

Chiyo was floored at the information being given out by naruto he not only discover some of the powers of his doujustu in one night from the Kyuubi but he managed to improve or expand on it.

Sasori on the other hand was impressed so impressed that he acted on impulse and screamed "YES You will be an excellent addition to my collection!" even thou he didn't attack because he knew that chiyo had much more experiance than him and that reckless actions could prove deadly

Chiyo spoke to naruto as quickly as she could "Naruto no matter what you must not get even a single scratch on yourself or else you will die from the poison. You must dodge every attach perfectly do you understand?"

"Ya I understand the only problem is my evasion abilities aren't that great and even with the powers I have at the moment I know I will get hit at least a few times." Said naruto through his gritted teeth

Chiyo nodded at his explanation and told him "Then let me guide you" with that she raised her finger slightly and latched 10 chakra strings to naruto's body who thought "_So she will lead me to where ever I need to be while helping me avoid and traps and weapons"_ Naruto grinned and responded "Ok the floor is yours granny"

Chiyo responded "Very well then, now naruto together we will finish him" this caused naruto's grin to grow

Sasori didn't like this and also didn't like not know what the old bat had done and asked "are you so sure" as he reached for the remaining cloth that covered Hiruko's mouth

Chiyo looked at him and said "Don't worry sasori we'll end it quickly" with that they both rushed Sasori who ripped the cloth away and allowed hiruko's mouth to open releasing hundreds of senbon each lased with poison. Chiyo and Naruto dodged each of these with amazing acrobatic abilities and blocking them with kunai or in naruto's case his armored arm.

Senborn littered the ground around them as they slowed down because hiruko had run out of them and sasori thought "_They were ready for that one huh in that case" _Sasori stuck out his left arm which looked like some kind of mace only for it to shoot of and each of the maces protrusions to be expelled from the arm releasing more senborn in all directions. Again all the senbon were dodged covering the ground even more. Sasori didn't like this and thought "_They dodged them all again? IMPOSSIBLE! The old hag I can understand but this kid?!" _Naruto charged sasori as he thought_ "But how? Chiyo is just standing there and this boy is he mocking me really just attacking me head on?" _Naruto threw a kunai with his other arm only for it to be deflected by sasori's tail which followed threw and launch at his head only for naruto to stop on the spot right out of it's reach _"What but how wait of course CHIYO!"_

Sasori got no notice as Chiyo yelled "Now Naruto now strike it down"

Naruto replied "You got it" and launched at hiruko using his ridiculously sharp clawed hand to cut hiruko to bit in a few seconds. As the puppet fell to bits though Naruto saw something as the cloak on the puppet jumped away from naruto's attack and landed in a squat with it's back turned naruto said "So that's his real body" not noticing Sasori move his fingers causing Hiruko's head to float of the ground with the neck pointed at him or that it sprayed senborn at him

"Naruto!" shouted chiyo as she moved her hands and by extension naruto away from danger with barely a second to spare

"Well played" started sasori as he got to his feet "I should have expected no less from my granny it's no wonder even a kid like that could dodge so easily" Sasori turned around his face still unable to be seen by the hood of the cloak but reached for it as he said "Now I get to see how I stack up against the woman who taught me about how to play with puppets."

Chiyo responded with "Indeed but unfortunately playtime is over." as she glared at sasori

Sasori pulled the cloak of as he said "You don't know how right you are" What chiyo saw shocked her to her very core but sasori continued "So do you still think this will be easy granny chiyo?"

What they saw was sasori only he looked like he was 20 at the latest "Impossible" stammered Chiyo as she looked at her grandson unable to comprehend how he hadn't aged

Sasori asked "What's the matter granny are you so over emotion that you can't speak; Well I guess i can understand after all this is our first reunion in 20 years." Noticing the look of shock on chiyo's face sasori decided to unveil something "While I have your attention why don't I show you something" as he said this a rather large scroll fell out of his sleeve and into his hand as he unrolled it showed the kanji for 3 and he continued "This specimen was particularly hard to aquire, but on the other hand that's what makes me so fond of him" He then poured chakra into the scroll creating a screen of smoke. When the smoke had cleared it revealed to them another puppet only this puppet scared chiyo as it was the puppet of the third Kazekage

Chiyo stared wide-eyed at who sasori had summoned "It can't be the thrid Kazekage"

This got naruto's attention really fast as he yelled "WHAT!"

Sasori let out a low chuckle then said "What do you think doesn't he take you back granny chiyo?"

"So this is what happened to him" started chiyo as naruto listened in getting more and more surprised with each passing moment "We searched the entire country looking for him after he suddenly disappeared over 10 years ago; Sasori it was you?!"

"Ya and so what if it was I have no reason to fear you a retired old hag with one foot in the grave already" explained sasori with no emotion whatsoever

Chiyo countered "Be that as it may, not only do you associate with evil people, but to go as far as to betray your own village and mess with kazekage for the Third time"

Naruto confused asked "Wait third time?"

Chiyo continued "Though it was orochimaru who killed Gaara's father we found reason to beileve Sasori was involved and now he took gaara and the Third"

She would have continued had sasori not countered with "Hey wait a minute i had nothing to do with the fourth that was one of my agents"

Chiyo kept this up with "That's as good as doing it with your own hands"

Sasori said "It's true Orochimaru and Akatsuki have some history, we've done some work together"

This gain naruto's attention more than anything he had hear yet and added his bit into the conversation "So if you have worked with the snake then you know all about the things he has done and you have the answers I'm looking for"

Sasori concluded with "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to eliminate the two of you so we can seal your bijuu; sadly there is no time to answer your little quiz. Well then shall we begin" immediatly sasori set to work by sending the Kazekage towards Naruto

Chiyo yanked hard on the strings connected to Naruto and pulled back forcing him to jump away from the incoming Kage

"DIE" Screamed sasori as with another twitch of the finger unleashing out of the kages right arm what looked lik gaint wood fingers with scythe blades on each "finger" and a larger one on the back of it

"_He's fast!" _Chiyo concluded as she knew she was unable to get naruto out of there in time a moment before the blades hit naruto they were blocked by chiyo who took control of Hiruko's tail. This gave Chiyo time to get naruto away before the blades tore through the tail.

Sasori said "Good move old lady but how are you going to block this one" another twitch and the kages left arm was pointed at naruto then the plates that made the arms opened and they could see seal which sasori activated summoning a huge amount of puppet arms that barreled at naruto

"Naruto!" Shouted Chiyo as she tried to move him but stopped when naruto smirked at her and said four words as the hands were almost apon him

"**Deva path: Shinra Tenshi!"** Naruto shouted arms out stretched towards the army of arms **(bad pun)** and blasted them away in an instant thou they were still intact somehow. This gained more looks of shock and confusion so naruto elaborated "Short version- Deva path gives me total control over gravity"

They both nodded and got back to what they were doing only sasori thought "_This will be more challenging then I originally had thought" _ Then he said "Well in that case" he moved his pinkie releasing a large cloud of poisonous gas

Chiyo yelled out a warning to naruto "Quick hold your breath" while she tried to get naruto out of there naruto was thinking "_Poison_" with kurama as support saying "**NA SHIT SHERLOCK HOLD YOUR BREATH!"**

Chiyo was trying to get naruto out but couldn't as sasori had tied him down by using another trap that launched a rope from the large amount of arms

Naruto was cursing while trying to think of a way out "_Fuck me sideways the only way to get out of this is to use **Shinra tenshi** the problem with that is I not skilled enough with the paths to use mental commands, so in other words I have to speak to use it but if I speak I'll inhale the gas what do I do!"_

Kurama though thankful for his companions help couldn't help but think_ "**You idiot"**_ He then told naruto "**Naruto you idiot did you already forget what your teammate gave you!"**

If naruto could have slapped himself he would have he reached in his pouch which was thankfully next to his tied up hand and grabbed the vial remembering what sakura had told him

_Flashback_

_"Naruto remember only use this if you need to because after you use this any poison that enters your body will be converted into protein making it harmless but this will only last 3 minutes got it" said sakura stressing the time limit_

_End Flashback_

"_3 minutes huh not a lot of time but I'll do my best sakura" _Thought naruto as he popped the lid on the vial and shoved it in his leg giving a small twitch of pain. After this naruto immediately screamed **Deva Path: Shinra Tenshi **breaking the ropes and scattering the poison cloud with a controlled gravity burst

Naruto quickly jumped away and out of the range of the kage puppet landing just infront of Chiyo who was about to ask naruto if he was uninjured when he cut her off by raising the vial he just used and said "Antidote" chiyo nodded in understanding but thought "_This boy had speak to use his justu forcing him to breath the cloud in endangering himself to escape the trap how reckless, but he use the antidote to stop the damage ingenious" _

Naruto glared at sasori and ranted in a threatening voice "You listen to me you can poison me you can try and cut me to bits but until I get gaara and the information I want I will make your life hell"

Sasori didn't take kindly to the threat and though the arm again shot kunai at naruto. This time it was chiyo's turn to block the weapons as she summoned two puppets of her own which sasori recognized instantly.

"So you brought them" said sasori with an even voice

"Yes, they're the very first puppets you crafted the father and mother" spoke chiyo as she had them raise their heads respectively as their names were called.

Sasori continued "What could you hope to accomplish with those I made them so I know all their tricks this is just silly"

Chiyo countered with "your quite certain are you?" she had the two puppets touch hands and when they pulled apart they were connected by wire at each fingertip. She then told naruto "Naruto clear out of the way" Naruto nodded and did as told.

She sent the parent puppets forward towards sasori only for him to counter by having the kage retract and redirect the arms naruto had knocked off path at them. Chiyo responded by having he puppets rap the wire around the arms and pull tight severing the arms.

Sasori detached the main body from the arms and made the kages arm deploy a large shuriken that stayed on the spot the left arm was before it started to turn like a chainsaw and a hidden blade on the right arm having long since sealed the large multi-blade.

Chiyo had her puppets bring out a kunai whip from the father and a katana from the mother. The puppets charged the mother met kage with sword against chainsaw and father used it's whip only for some of it to be sliced of by the hidden blade. The clash went on for what seemed like forever but naruto was captivated by this dare he say it_ "art_" and the seemingly limitless possibilities it held as he watch he wanted to know more and more he decided to ask chiyo about this when they were done.

All puppets returned to thier masters sides with thier weapons shattered. Then sasori said "This is starting to get messy guess I better play my next hand" as he placed his left palm over his right fist. This triggered the kazekage into opening it's mouth allowing sand to come out but not any sand this was "IRON" sand. Sasori continued "This is the reason the third is held as the most powerful kazekage, with it I'm going to grind you into dust"

Naruto and Chiyo got ready for anything then naruto asked "How can a puppet do that?"

Chiyo responded "They can't that is a human puppet however they a fundamentally different from the normal puppets I use, a human puppet is made from the body of an actual person so they retain their chakra network allowing them to use the justu they had when they were alive and as far as we know sasori is the only one who can produce them.

Naruto's head was spinning a mile a minute with the information he was told these puppets were so cool; Hell even kurama was agreeing with him **"You know it naruto, but regardless whatever you do I'll help** **ya"** Ya that sealed the deal

Chiyo continued "The third was famous for being able to make his chakra magnetic and manipulating these iron granules to form weapon among other things

Naruto nodded at the information and that meant he couldn't use the Asura path or his Koton Justu until it was gone on top of that he unfortunately had wasted about 2 minutes listening to this conversation

Sasori decided not to waste more time and said "Lets go **Iron sand: Scattered Showers**" The sand formed little bullets and launched them at naruto and chiyo

Chiyo had the mother puppet grab naruto and jump away just as the barrage of sand impacted when the dust had cleared sasori saw that the father puppet had formed a chakra shield in front of chiyo. Chiyo was tired from exhausting the chakra to form the shield but as she tried to get the puppet to move she found that it's joints were filled with the iron sand preventing it from doing so.

"Hmm yes I think it's time to attack both of you at once and to make sure your dead I'll use my most lethal form" as sasori said this the iron sand began to rise out of the ground and form spikes right above them "Now one puppet; two people which of you wil die!" with that he lowered his hand as if he was slamming something down.

Boom! the spikes hit the ground when the smoke cleared it showed that the mother puppet protecting naruto with a chakra shield but chiyo had a suprise of her own in that her arm was that of a puppets that also formed a shield

Sasori saw this and said "Well well well we puppet masters are all alike rigging our bodies and our minds work the same don't they"

Chiyo tried to close her arm but couldn't then thought about what sasori just said and knew what he had done "Of course now I understand"

Sasori said "Take away all thier puppets and even the greatest masters are nothing" as chiyo threw away her right arm and the kazekage released more sand forming wings on it's back and a giant floating pyramid and cube.

Chiyo looked at naruto and saw shadows covering his eyes then told him "Naruto you must get out of here now"

Naruto simply turned his head, picked it up, and smiled at her as if to tell her everything would be fine he then said "Granny chiyo, I haven't known you long but I know your no coward. There is one more thing I am going to tell you" he smirked "It's that Naruto Uzumaki never gives up on anything or anyone. That is my Nindo My Ninja Way.

Chiyo stood there and looked naruto over at first she thought he was an annoying brat who had no business in the shinobi world but now she could see the true naruto uzumaki and she truly pitied who ever got in his way

Naruto continued "One more thing" gaining here attention "I don't know all the laws about it but when we get back I want to learn about Puppetry!" He exclaimed with a joyful look showing he meant it

If the situation hadn't been more dire she would have laughed at naruto's proclamation but the situation called for her to be serious so she merely said "We shall see about that later"

Naruto grinned and said "Yup Now How about we kick his ass!" while pointing at sasori

Chiyo smiled and said "Lets"

After this was said the two of them charged sasori who said "Not this again" before manipulating the pyramid to stike like a spear. Chiyo saw naruto wouldn't make it out in time as he was already mid jump so using her chakra strings she pulled him the rest of the way. As he landed and was almost crushed by the cube which had the intent of getting naruto well acquainted with the ground but dodged at the last second with a back flip. Before the cube could move naruto charged a rasengan and shoved it into the cube sending it flying at sasori who was forced to dodge it as it implanted in the wall causing a small earthquake.

"How dare you" Seethed Sasori as he reformed pyramid to it's original shape the started to spin it creating a deadly giant top which he sent at naruto and chiyo. Both dodged only for the cube to attack naruto who dodged then the top ricocheted **(Spelling?)** back at him this little game of cat and mouse went on for a while until with naruto forming one after another rasengan over and over until the entire cave began to collapse naruto quickly dodged the top once more before running over to Chiyo dodging any falling rock until he got to her and yelled "**Deva Path: Zero gravity"** this justu caused all the rocks falling towards the to halt where they were naruto the pointed towards sasori after the rocks stopped falling and sent them towards sasori who with a twitch of the finger blocked them with his iron constructions.

"Huh this is taking to long, looks like I'm going to have to expend so chakra so I better use my ace" Said sasori as he twitched his fingers forcing the pyramid to combine with the cube. He then activated his justu "**Iron Sand: World Order"** The mass of iron sand created a branching structure that shot out at naruto who dodged for as long as he could not willing to use more chakra than necessary. This worked until one branch hit the ground harder than the others sending large stones flying naruto evaded these with chiyo's help until chiyo herself was pinned down by one of these rocks on her only good arm. Naruto attempted to help her but was blindsided by another rock and sent soaring into a pile a few feet away.

When Naruto was able to get out of the pile he looked worse for wear as his jumpsuit's jacket was destroyed barely hanging on. Naruto's body wasn't much better That rock had launched him into the pile of rubble but in that pile we're also branches of Sasori's iron sand. They left cuts all over his torso and a particularly nasty one on his right arm. He staggered to get up but when he did he was wobbling like he would fall any second

Sasori noticed this and said "See there's more to it Granny Chiyo"

Chiyo's eyes widened "The Poison, You soaked the iron sand in poison too!"

Sasori continued "Soon his body will go numb left alone he may last 3 days, but I'll finish it now!" he then sent the Kazekage flying through the branching sand towards naruto with a scythe. As the kazekage puppet neared sasori noticed something "NO!" he wanked hard forcing the kazekage back just before naruto shot up with a Rasengan trying to destroy the puppet.

Naruto cursed "Damn it so close" as his rasengan missed. He decided to hop back towards chiyo as to help her

While he did this Sasori was thinking "_How was he even able to move let alone attack? It's a good thing thou that I managed to see what he was doing or else my art would have been destroyed. I can't take the chance of him doing something like that again. I must kill him, leader-sama will be pissed but the kyuubi will reform soon enough_ anyway."

Naruto had just finished getting the rock off of chiyo as she asked "Naruto how did you moving the poison" naruto gave a small smile and held out a vial which chiyo recognized as she said "The antidote of course" as she took the vial naruto handed her and stashed it in her cloak.

Naruto continued her train of thought "Yes sakura gave me three vials of it sadly I've had to use 2 of them already this is the last one"

"You" He said gaining naruto's attention "For trying to destory my art you will die, but I can't risk my favorite puppet anymore so" Sasori then sealed the kazekage away. Naruto watched with chiyo as the Iron sand fell to the ground since it had nothing supporting it anymore. Sasori continued as he started to take off his cloak "I haven't been force to solve a problem like this since I joined the akasuki; I wonder how long it's been" with that he removed his cloak showing his body "Since I used myself".

Naruto was shock as was chiyo at what they were seeing but naruto made known what was on his mind by shouting "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS THAT!" While pointing a sasori in an over eccentric way.

Sasori's body looked like one of his human puppets

Chiyo glared at sasori and said "Now I see the reason he looks exactly the same as the day he left" as she spoke sasori deployed bladed upside down wings and stood on a cable with a barbed end both were clearly covered in poison.

"Well since it appears you aren't going to attack me" reasoned sasori as he lifted his arms palm out towards chiyo and naruto showing the nozzles coming out of them "Then I'll have to make the first move!" and with that he expelled a continuous stream of fire

"Granny Chiyo get behind me!" Called naruto as he to stuck his hands out and called "**Preta Path: Absorption"**Naruto stood his ground and was absorbing the chakra from the flames. Naruto kept this up for a while but even thou he was taking the chakra the heat from the flames was still burning him even with Kurama's chakra healing him as fast as it could.

"What's wrong don't want to play?" mocked sasori as one of the 4 scrolls on his back vanished showing he had used it up.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as his arms were burned badly but kurama was healing them very fast and they would be healed fully inn a minute but he didn't have that long as sasori was already bringing his arms back up only this time he shot highly pressurized spouts of water that wear so strong they cut through the stone like a hot knife through butter. Naruto dodged these along with chiyo for the rest of the time needed for his arms to heal so.

Naruto counted down in his head _"20 seconds left" _and came up with a plan

Sasori said "Useless" and sent the spiked cable soaring at naruto. Naruto had no time to fully evade it so he was grazed causing him great pain. Sasori used the cable which impacted the ground as a type of sling to launch himself at Chiyo while screaming "Die old witch" he activated his bladed wings which started to rotate creating gaint saw blades.

"_15 seconds" _thought naruto as he rushed towards chiyo going through handseals as his hands just finished healing.

Naruto ran as fast as he could counting down "_5 seconds left" _he activated his **Impervious armor** around his arm "_4 Seconds" _Naruto grabbed sasori's cable and began to reel him in.

Sasori said "Ridiculous" as he flew towards chiyo to end her life

"_3 seconds!"_ Naruto mentally screamed as he pulled sasori's cable very close to the end of it

"Die!" screamed sasori as he was feet from chiyo only for him to stop inches from her he said "Impossible!" as he turned to see naruto at the end of his rope Literally.

"_2 seconds!" _Naruto didn't like being underestimated, but he didn't like people trying to hurt his friends even more so to rectify this he screamed "Get over here!" and yanked the cable bringing sasori flying towards him _"1 second!" _he roared as sasori was barely a foot away and shouted "Just Shut Up and Die!" with that naruto used his clawed hand and dismembered sasori's limbs and head. Naruto failed to notice the container labeled with the kanji for Scorpion eject from sasori's body.

"Well that's that" reasoned naruto as he walked towards chiyo about half way thou he heard something the sound of wood clattering. He turned around to see sasori's "body" parts lift off the ground and remake his body including the container.

The last part was his head which put on backwards turned as around to face them while righting itself he said "What are you so happy about?"

Chiyo took this opportunity to grab her discarded arm and free is of the sand that was left before reaching in her pouch and pulling out a scroll while saying "I can see I have no other choice; I had forbidden anyone even myself from using this justu" she sighed " I never imagined I would use it again but against you I must" she unrolled it and said fast "Lets finish this here and now" with that she unsealed 10 puppets all in white robes all were humanoid **(Look up Chikamatsu puppets) **"This is my ultimate justu **"White secret art The chikamatsu collection of 10 puppets" **These puppets had what naruto called awesome written all over them

* * *

While this was going on naruto was having a little debate with Kurama who was politely saying "**NARUTO What the hell is wrong with you!"**

Naruto responded "_What are you talking about?_

Kurama growled "**I am talking about why aren't you using you Koton or Asura path!"**

"_Because the kazekage puppet would use it's magnet release to take control of the metal and send it back at me_" naruto reasoned

Kurama continued "**Then what about your STEEL covered arm and AFTER puppet boy over there Sealed it away!"**

Naruto seeing what Kurama was talking about face palmed hard "_Kami I'm an idiot"_

"**No argument here naruto also why didn't you use your other deva path justu instead of wasting time pulling the puppets cable" **questioned the fox

Naruto's eye was twitching a mile a minute as he mentally cursed himself and decided to take out his frustration on the puppet in front of him.

* * *

Sasori looked at the puppets summoned before him and said "They say the strength of the puppet master is in the amount of puppets they can use; I'd expect no less from you Grandmother" as he used a chakra string to grab a scroll from his back "They certainly are an exquisite collection however" he opened the scroll and the compartment on his right pectoral summoning an enormous amount of puppets all dressed in red robes with black fur collars and chakra strings flowed out of the compartment attaching to each puppet as he said "I used these to destroy an entire nation. This is my **Red secret art: Performance of a hundred** **puppets**. It's show time"

Chiyo told naruto "Naruto back up and leave this to me"

Naruto countered with "Not on your life Granny, remember I don't back down" Chiyo shook her head think of why she wasted her breath trying to sway him then hear him call "Oi granny how about you take the 50 on the left I take the 50 on the right"

Chiyo was suprised by this proposal and asked "Are you sure?"

Naruto responded "Yes I am after all I've been holding back since the Kazekage puppet" This shocked chiyo so she mearly nodded as she and naruto got back to back

"Very well then what's say we make this the finally then are you ready naruto?" she asked her responce was a "HELL YA"

"Lets Go" Shouted naruto as he and the puppets pushed off towards the horde of red spliting up after a second

* * *

Chiyo had 2 of her puppets start one used it's body to make a chakra shuriken that attached to a chain brought out by the second one. The second puppet latched on to the first and swung it destroying 5 of the right of the back

Next she sent 5 more out to engage in a fierce taijustu battle against the other puppets after a minute of fighting one of chiyo's puppets punched through one of sasoris and shot its fingers off, which were connected by cords, and destroyed 3 more

Her next puppet was slicking and dicing with it's dual zanpaktous. It was lopping off and crushing sasori's puppets left and right.

The last 3 in this group made a pyramid with themselves before forming a handsign and chiyo saying "**Three treasure suction crush"** The puppets created a large vaccum pulling in sasori's puppets and breaking them to pieces but before long it was made apparent there were to many puppets as the vaccum got clogged giving sasori's puppets the time to dive bomb these three

While this was going one naruto was on a destructive path of his own breaking the puppets with his clawed hand until he was rushed by a mob of rather a large amount of puppets he screamed "**Koton: Rising Spikes"** was adequately named as spikes made of black steel rose from the ground destroying all the puppets about to hit naruto he continued with another justu that got both chiyos and sasori's attention by screaming "**Koton: ****Iron sand: World Order"** the same thing sasori did when he used the justu happened for naruto he created a branching system of sand he took from the ground that was leftover from when they fought the kazekage destroying 10 or so more puppets

Naruto seeing the looks he was getting elaborated "I see your confused well **Koton** doesn't just limit me to using black steel it allows me to use all types of metal and here's another one **Koton: Iron sand: Scattered showers** Thou it did the same thing as sasori's version it didn't cause much damage as sasori was able to move them out of the way.

Chiyo thought "The more we destroy the more sasori can concentrate on the others making them more dangerous. There's only one antidote left if any of us take damage we'll be in trouble" she saw sasori smirk "No" she screamed as one of his puppets cut her arm.

"Granny Chiyo!" exclaimed Naruto worry showing on his face as he saw her use the last antidote he breathed easier

Chiyo told him "Naruto don't worry right now focus on defeating sasori I'll keep the other puppets in check" Naruto nodded and took off straight for sasori extremely pissed at this point while chiyo took care of what ever puppets came her way. As he approached him sasori attempted to kill him with his puppets but naruto countered with both his Clawed arm and by spamming **Deva path: Shinra Tenshi. **

Sasori saw that naruto wasn't about to stop so he called the remaining puppets back to form a wall inbetween him and naruto he was suprised to see there were only 20 left

Naruto stopped about 10 meters away from the wall of puppets and said while glaring with all the hate he could muster "If you think that's going to stop me you got another thing coming"

Sasori looked at him and had his puppets form a dome around naruto before screaming "JUST FUCKING DIE" and motioned for the puppets to charge him weapons drawn.

Naruto said "Not on your life **Deva Path: Stasis field"** Naruto's justu stopped all of sasori's puppets in their tracks as they looked like they were having some sort of seizure.

Sasori asked shocked "What have you done!" naruto didn't answering he just raised his arm at sasori like he was about to grab something and said "**Deva Path: ****Banshō Ten'in" **Sasori felt a small pull on his body right before he was yanked by a very powerful force towards naruto.

When he reached naruto, naruto's hand landed right in the compartment that he used to make chakra string for his puppets and naruto said "**Preta path: Absorption" **

Sasori screamed as he tried to pry naruto away but couldn't, However he noticed that all of his puppets had fallen

Naruto spoke "Now I will answer you First my **Stasis field** Justu creates 2 gravitational forces that push you up and down leaving you unable to move" With this naruto cut off sasori's arms

Naruto continued "Second **Bansho Ten'in** makes an unstoppable pulling force there is no way to escape it once it has you" with this he cut off sasori's legs leaving him as nothing but a torso

By this time chiyo had arrived next to naruto and was watching him surprised that such a happy go lucky person could shift personalities so quickly.

Naruto finished with "Now I think it's time you answer some of my questions but since I know you won't just give anything up I'm going to show you one more power the Rinnegan gives me. This path is called the **Human Path **it allows me to take the soul of anyone and gain information I want from them"

This gained wide eyes from Chiyo and Sasori as they watched naruto place his clawed hand over sasori's core and said **Human Path: Hades Grip **With that naruto started to pull sasori's soul out of the core causing him to scream as he felt like he was being burned alive.

He had only gotten a few inches out before a clay spider fell from the sky and started to glow forcing naruto to take what little of sasori's soul he got and jump away.

"Sasori my man what happened to you?" came the voice of Diedara as he jumped off his bird only this one was different from the one before the first one resembled a swallow this one resembled a hawk.

"Naruto! Chiyo! Screamed Sakura as she came into the disaster area that was a cave with kakashi right behind her carrying Gaara on his back.

"You idiot don't just stand there get us out of here!" Screamed Sasori as Diedara picked up the limbless torso and jumped back on the birds back and took off but before they were out of range Naruto heard Sasori's call "Get stronger Jinchuuriki because I will be back and I will be back stronger than ever.

Naruto heard sakura "Naruto what was that all about?"

Naruto told her "I'll explain later now let's go back"

* * *

**(Field at the edge of the** **forest)**

"Sakura can you heal him?" asked naruto as he motioned towards Gaara who kakashi placed on the ground and then went to stand by Gai and his team who had just arrived

"Naruto I honestly don't know but I can try" She said as she kneeled next to Gaara and began to pump medical chakra into him so as to analyze the damage but after a few minutes she got up and shook her head trying to hold in tears.

Naruto made no attempt to stem his tears "Why is it always Gaara?" he cried exasperated "He just became Kazekage"

Chiyo said "Calm down Naruto." Naruto turned towards her showing his grief stained face and said "Please Shut up Granny chiyo, This wouldn't have happened had Gaara not have been given the burden of being a Jinchuuriki. No one has the right to be so self-important they can label us with a word they created." He then put a hand over his eye and said "These eyes give me so much power but the only one that can help comes with the stipulation of a life for a life and thou I am willing to give my life for Gaara's I can't forget that I carry two souls in my body thou he may be seal Kyuubi is also my friend" this Shocked everyone at what they were told

Kurama who was listening was touched that though he had basically said he would follow him to death he still wouldn't do the only thing he knew would save his friend "**Naruto..."**

Chiyo looked down ashamed after getting over her shock as what naruto said was right and she felt worse with the fact it was her who placed shukaku inside of Gaara. She started to walk over to Gaara and put her hands on his chest and did something that shocked everyone she started to feed her chakra into him forming a dome of chakra covering her hands and said **One's own life reincarnation**.

Sakura called out "Chiyo-sama that Justu will..." she was cut off by chiyo's head turning and giving her an eye smile silencing her before turning and returning to work.

"Sakura What is that justu?" asked naruto as he watched chiyo work

She replied "She's going to bring Gaara back" shocking naruto but he knew there was a catch there always was when dealing with the dead

"What's the catch thou?"asked naruto with a knowing look just really hoping he was wrong

Kakashi anwsered him "For this justu to work the user must give up his own life for the one who their reviving"

Naruto's heart sank over the last two days he had come to see chiyo as someone precious to him like Tsunade was and thou he didn't want to loss her he knew that suna needed a kage more than it's elder but that did nothing to make him feel better.

Chiyo knew what this justu would do and was prepared for it but she didn't have enough chakra which she realized as the dome around her hands started to shrink

Naruto also noticed this and thou it pained him he had to help. He walked to Chiyo's side and held his hands in front of her and said "Take my chakra"

Chiyo was about to deny but knew what would happen naruto would do it anyway that was one of the things this boy had that she admired was his will so she said "Very well, put your hands on mine" Naruto nodded and did as told causing the dome to come back twice as powerful. She then said something else "Among this foolish world created by the old, I am glad someone like you has come into this world"

"If there is one thing I will regret from leaving this world it is that I will never personally get to teach you about the art of puppets like you asked me to naruto" as she said this naruto began to tear up ignoring the suprised looks from his team and team Gai

Naruto smiled "It's ok, thou I would truly love to be taught about them I can get by" although the look on his face everyone could see he was lying through his teeth

Chiyo looked at naruto and asked "Naruto I have two favors to ask of you" Naruto nodded while he cried "First you are the only person who knows the extent of Gaara's pain... Please... help Gaara" Naruto nodded again "And Finally though I am unable to teach you please use your **Human Path** to extract all the information on puppets from me while my soul is still attached to my body" and with that the dome vanished signaling the justu's success

Naruto was shocked and about to deny but chiyo beat him to it and said "Please naruto do this as my final request take my soul and become my legacy"

Naruto gave up and told chiyo "Ok Granny I'll do it but just so you know with this ability I decide were the soul goes after the information is given I promise you I will deliver you to paradise myself" With that he placed his hands on chiyo and said **Human Path: Eternal Peace** and took here soul hearing her last words "Thank you Naruto Goodbye" with that Chiyo The Master of Puppets died.

"Gaara did you hear that"Asked naruto noticing Gaara's eyes were opened

"Yes Naruto and as Kazekage I will allow you to take and use what ever knowledge you gained from Chiyo-sama" replied Gaara

"Thank you Gaara" said naruto as he watched gaara smile

Then Naruto heard Kurama speak to him **"Naruto"**

"_Ya Kurama_" replied naruto as he helped Gaara up

"**I just went over what little information we got from sasori"** he said with a grin

"Ok then what did we get?" naruto asked

"**Well you certainly know how to take the prized cut out of the steak"**

Naruto didn't get the analogy and said "Please just tell me kurama I'm tired"

Kurama nodded not that naruto could see it and said "**We got 2 thing first one of sasori's agents is to meet him in 4 months to give him an update on orochimaru**" this got naruto's attention really fast but the second one knocked him out "**The second is you took all his information on how to make Human puppets"** with this naruto fainted with gaara on his back.

* * *

**OMAKE- Kyuubi's name  
**

This was the final straw as Kyuubi did something he hadn't done since the day the sage died he cried,weeped, bawled what ever you wanted to call it. The entire time Naruto patted kyuubi as he mumbled **"Tou-san" **over and over until he finally cried himself out and all he could do was sniff and take deep breaths to calm down

"There ya go kyuubi" said naruto happy he could help heal the ancient fox he continued petting kyuubi until he stopped sniffling altogether

**"..."** mumbled kyuubi not looking at naruto

"Huh?" asked naruto blinking a few times

**"My name, the name my Tou-san, the sage, gave me is"** started kyuubi

"what is it?"

**"IT'S FLUFFY" **Wailed Fluffy **"I'M FLUFFY"**

* * *

**Justu list**

**Assult blades- Canon**

**Koton: Impervious Armor - Canon style and justu but used as a derived version in this story**

**Koton: Rising Spikes - Original  
**

**Koton: ****Iron sand: World Order- Original for Style but Justu is Canon  
**

**Koton: Iron sand: Scattered showers -****Original for Style but Justu is Canon**

**Iron sand: Scattered Showers- Canon  
**

**Iron Sand: World Order- Canon  
**

**Deva path: Shinra Tenshi- Canon  
**

**Deva Path: Stasis field -Original  
**

**Deva Path: Zero gravity -Original  
**

**Deva Path: ****Banshō Ten'in- Canon  
**

**Preta Path: Absorption -Canon**

**Human Path: Hades Grip- Original  
**

**Human Path: Eternal Peace- Original  
**

**White secret art: The chikamatsu collection of 10 puppets- Canon  
**

**Red secret art: Performance of a hundred** **puppets -Canon  
**

**Three treasure suction crush- Canon  
**

**One's own life reincarnation- Canon**

* * *

**Hello people Creationschimera here with your newly updated second chapter of this story Oh log this is a long chapter! I Mean it's 14,431 words long  
**

**Now I don't know if I'll get hate for making Kurama(Fluffy) Cry but I wanted something I have never seen before and I can Honestly say I have never seen a Fanfic where a male Kyuubi cried (NO THIS WILL NOT BE YOAI!)**

**Ok now that that's off my chest like and review if you liked Hey post some ideas for way to expand on the normal six paths I've already got a sweet idea for the animal path**

**Any way Please like and review as they give me strength to write faster! Bye and see you soon  
**


	3. Bow before me Council Bitches!

**Hello people it is me creations chimera with an update for you**

**I updated not too long ago and got bit by the writing bug so I'm writing again Wohoo! **

**Any way let's get to it**

**Creationschimera owns NOTHING from naruto or anything associated with it**

_**PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much**_

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_ _and flashbacks_

**Hello- Demon or bijuu speech**

**Chapter 3 – Bow before me Council Bitches**

**-Previously on Puppeteer of Six paths-**

Then Naruto heard Kurama speak to him "Naruto"

"_Ya Kurama_" replied naruto as he helped Gaara up

"I just went over what little information we got from sasori" he said with a grin

"Ok then what did we get?" naruto asked

"Well you certainly know how to take the prized cut out of the steak"

Naruto didn't get the analogy and said "Please just tell me kurama I'm tired"

Kurama nodded not that naruto could see it and said "We got 2 thing first one of sasori's agents is to meet him in 2 months to give him an update on orochimaru" this got naruto's attention really fast but the second one knocked him out "The second is you took all his information on how to make Human puppets" with this naruto fainted with gaara on his back.

**-NOW-**

Team 7 and Gai had just arrived at the gates to their home of Konoha enjoying the peace and quiet that came on the trip except for naruto who was still listening to Kurama who was laughing his fuzzy head off that naruto had fainted from shock **"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"** Ya that's about all naruto had heard for the last 3 days

Even though they were friends now and even fist bumped on it, they still argued a lot but both new it was all in good fun. Naruto was taking good use of this when he said/thought _"SHUT UP YOU COCKSUCKING KITSUNE BITCH!"_ and a few other words that naruto could come up with that made Kurama blush and ask "**Are you sure you're not a pervert?"**

Naruto just grit his teeth as he adjusted the sunglasses he got in suna so no one would trip out when he got back to Konoha. He also took one of the cloaks from sasori's puppets so he had something to cover his torso.

Gai turned towards naruto and sakura and told them "Yosh Naruto-kun Sakura-chan, While I take kakashi to the hospital I would like you two to please present my and kakashi's report to Hokage-sama."

They both nodded because they both knew the reason was because they were part of the team that actually fought members of the Akatsuki. Sakura grabbed the reports and asked naruto "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" stated naruto with that both raced across the rooftops towards Tsunade's office while making small talk along the way

When they reached the front door to the Hokage's office naruto was just finishing a sentence "...all I'm saying is it was amazing that the entire population of Suna waited outside the village for Gaara's return."

They opened the door to see Tsunade who was busy with paperwork until naruto did what he did best and that was getting people's minds off their problems "Oi Granny Tsunade we're back!"

The ever loud voice of Naruto was something Tsunade would never know why but it always brought a smile to her face. "Ah your back, good to see you both now I guess you both brought the report for your mission" They both nodded their heads "Very well please let me see it; by the way naruto what's up with the new look and shades?"

"Everything will be explained in the report" said Naruto cryptically as he motioned towards the papers

This got Tsunade curious so she told them to take a seat as she read after about 5 minutes of reading her eyes got ridiculously large as she took in a deep breath. At this point naruto gave sakura a pair of earplugs as he put in his own.

**(Hospital)**

"Ah my Youthful Rival fear not as these wonderful doctors shall have you back to full health in no time" ranted Gai

"Ok Gai" said kakashi while reading his porn. He then mused "I wonder how Lady Tsunade is taking the news about everything that happened to naruto on the mission?"

All of a sudden and earth and glass shattering, as was made apparent by the fact every window in a mile radius busted, "WHAAAAATTTTT!" sounded throughout the village alerting everyone that something big had just gone down.

**(Hokage's office)**

"Sakura Naruto is what's written in this report some kind of joke?" Asked Tsunade hoping it was as she was close risking a brain hemorrhage from the sear insanity that left her discombobulated. **(Thank you dominater088) **Naruto and sakura took out their earplugs and looked at each other before sakura nodded.

To answer her Naruto took off his sunglasses causing Tsunade to faint from shock. This set off another wave of laughter from Kurama who said **"Bhahaha All you blonds are exactly alike!" **

"_Shut up or else I will get Ino in here and hand her a copy of you crying on infinite loop!"_ threatened naruto with an evil smile as he knew Ino would spread that image across the elemental nations

Kurama to pale and stutter** "Y-you wouldn't d-dare"** worried that his image as a badass was on the line

"_Try me"_ Finished Naruto with a smirk as he heard nothing but silence. He then got out of his seat and walked over to the prone body of Tsunade leaned in and whispered "Tsunade-baachan quick get up Shizune is taking all your liquor away" and like a light Tsunade was up screaming "NO ANYTHING BUT THE BOOZE!"

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at this, while sakura sighed at her teacher's reaction. Tsunade managed to calm herself and steel her features before saying "Naruto after this report you are to stay understood"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said naruto seeing she was completely serious he chose to be too surprising sakura.

"Now the next order of business what is this I hear about naruto wanting to be a puppeteer?" Tsunade asked honestly confused on this one

Naruto responded seeing it was about him "I don't know where to begin on that one I guess it was when I first saw all the raw emotion each puppeteer put into their creations that it almost seemed like they had built a family for themselves and that made me happy thinking about if I'm ever lonely I could just open a scroll and find someone to talk to even if they weren't alive it would feel like it if only for a moment"

Tsunade and Sakura were shocked by this revelation as both knew that naruto was an orphan but didn't know that he felt so lonely that he would literally build a family if for just one instant it felt real. This thought brought tears to their eyes as he continued "And the skill needed to perform those techniques the pure ability necessary. It was mind boggling I knew that my dream of being hokage was a long way away but I felt that if I could gain that level of power I could and would do anything within my capabilities to protect those who are precious to me like you two"

Both women smiled at the sentiment behind naruto's statement and were overjoyed that they were on the list of people naruto considered precious.

Naruto finished "Yup Sakura is like a sister to me, Kakashi-sensei is the lazy uncle, Ero-sannin and Baa-chan are my grandparents, and Kyuubi's like my older brother." He finished with a cheesy smile not noticing his own words or the 2 shocked faces in front of him or the hilariously shocked face of Kurama. When he did notice the faces on the two women in the room with him he mentally counted down "_3, 2, 1, and…"_

**(Suna Kazekage's office)**

Gaara had just finished his paperwork early for once. Even though he was still healing he was still forced to do this paperwork "Finally, I've finished honestly this stuff is worse than when shukaku screamed all day and night." As he was putting down his pencil a loud scream of "WHHHHHAAAATTT!" came barreling in shattering his windows and sending his finished paperwork flying around. Gaara saw this and let out a scream of his own though it wasn't heard over the previous scream.

**(Hokage's Office)**

Tsunade was dazed by naruto's last statement and asked "Naruto Y-you consider Kyuubi your brother?!" She just couldn't comprehend the pure stupidity that came from naruto's mouth

Naruto cursed at his slip up but sighed after words and thought "_Sorry for slipping up Kurama but now I have to tell them everything."_ Hoping kurama would forgive him for telling them they were friends.

Kurama nodded and said **"It's ok Naruto, it was an honest slip and I will trust them considering how much they mean to you" **he said letting naruto know it was fine he then smirked** "by the way thanks for that Otouto"** also showing he thought of naruto as family.

Naruto smiled at what Kurama said and responded "_Thank you Nii-san." _Naruto then looked at Tsunade and said in the most serious voice he had ever used "Hokage-Sama" This set off alarm bells in Tsunade's head because Naruto showing any form of respect was a sign of one of two things the first was the apocalypse and the other was of something so important that it would rock the very foundation of their lives. Naruto continued "What I am about to tell you is to be kept between the three of us unless either you or me decide otherwise"

Tsunade nodded at this and was slightly proud that naruto was able to tell what would and wouldn't cause mass panic should it reach the masses. Naruto then proceeded to explain everything that had happened during naruto's time in his mindscape.

Needless to say both were wide eyed and bushy tailed by the time naruto's tale had ended he did exclude some things like Kurama crying and his name which Kurama thanked him for.

"Well that's quite the story naruto" stated Tsunade as she tried to comprehend everything that was told to her. When she looked at sakura all she saw was a blank expression as if she was still processing everything.

Tsunade sighed "Naruto" getting his attention "You do realize that now I will have to tell everything prior to that secret to the council right?"

Naruto actually paled at the thought knowing exactly who the council was and their views on him he then turned to Tsunade and got down on his knees and begged her "PLEASE Baa-chan I'm fine with the Shinobi council knowing this but I beg you don't tell the civilian council all they try to do is make my life hell!" Naruto then paled more as he realized sakura's mother was on that council, but as he turned to her he saw that she had a look of sadness instead of the rage he expected.

Sakura saw naruto's confusion and told him "Don't worry naruto I already know that my mother is a power hungry bitch on top of her hating you and I don't blame you for anything unlike her" getting a smile from him was enough to calm her rage towards her mother.

"And I am sorry naruto I have to tell them however I think we can work some things out to make them squirm a little" She finished with a sadistic grin getting the same look from both teens in front of her desk. "Now Sakura could you please leave the room so I may discuss what I need to with naruto"

"Hai Tsunade-sama" with that sakura left the room

After Sakura left Naruto turned towards Tsunade and asked "Baa-chan why did Sakura have to leave?" He was honestly confused as he had no idea what could be so important that his teammate had to leave the room. After all everything he had just told them; there wasn't much he could think that could be so important.

"Naruto the reason I asked you to stay wasn't supposed to be told to you until you attained jonin rank; However with what I have seen and heard today I believe you are sufficiently strong enough to protect yourself." As Tsunade said this she opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a small box and handed it to naruto before saying "Naruto it's time to tell you who your parents were."

Naruto was shocked, excited, and scared of what was being told to him as he grew up he had always asked the third, who they were convinced that he would know but all he ever said was he couldn't tell him because it would put naruto in danger. Now naruto was only a lid away from the answer to one of the biggest questions in his life and he was terrified.

Kurama seeing naruto's distress gave him a push and said with a slight grin and cheerful voice **"Come on Otouto just open it"** This snapped naruto out of his funk and gave him the strength to open the box after putting some blood on it to open the blood seal inside was a letter, scroll, and photo album.

Naruto grabbed the letter and read it. The letter said

_Our dear son Naruto_

_ We're so sorry, we are sorry that we were unable to be with you, watch you grow, make friends, to hold you when you were sad or mad, and our biggest regret is that we couldn't be your parent's. We love you Naruto please forgive us._

_ Naruto this is your mother my name is Kushina Uzumaki and I love you with my entire heart. Forgive me my baby. In the box given to you are a scroll and a photo album. The album has pictures of me and your father from as far back as we can remember if your ever lonely just look at them and know we are always with you. In my part of the scroll I have sealed all of our clan's money to keep it away from the civilians, Our clans justu and knowledge on Fuinjustu are also in here but to do most of our justu you will have to master the fuinjustu section, Finally I have sealed the location of our ancestor's, the Sage of Six paths, sword the Ryujin. Goodbye my child and remember your father and I will always be with you._

_ My son Naruto this is your father. I just wanted to say thank you because of you I had a son even if for only a short time during my life I was a father before I died. Well I guess I better get to work, in the box I have sealed my money and the deeds for our properties, all of my justu and special kunai, and a very special necklace I found during the last war after a large fight, your mother passed out when I showed it to her. Finally son I wanted to say I am sorry I had to seal kyuubi in you. Your father Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash of Konoha_

_ Goodbye Our Son_

_ Till we meet again_

Naruto had tears running down his face by the time he was done reading. Kurama tried to sooth Naruto as best he could but knew that he was not the best at this. Thankfully Tsunade got up from her desk and walked up to naruto giving him a hug as he let out his tears that had been building for years.

When naruto had finished close to an hour had gone by and he wiped his eyes looked at Tsunade gave a small smile and whispered "They loved me"

Tsunade gave a smile of her own and told him "They still do and always will Naruto" with that she gave him a peck on the forehead to reassure him it was true

"Thank you baa-chan" said naruto back to his usual self

"You're welcome gaki" was her response before she posed another question "Naruto what do you want to do with this information?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose while considering his options after a minute he said "I would like to tell the shinobi council but NOT the civilians as they would try to find a way to get my families possessions for themselves."

Tsunade nodded at this as she understood what he was saying but was interrupted by naruto saying "Baa-chan could you please bring the rest of my graduating class and team Gai to the meeting as well"

"May I ask why?" pondered Tsunade wondering why he wanted them to attend.

Naruto said "I want them to know everything"

Tsunade again nodded and summoned an anbu member and tolded them what to do. She then turned to naruto and asked "is there anything else I need to know naruto?"

Naruto thought and remembered something "Yes as you know I also gained information on how to make human puppets however I don't have the medical training needed to make such puppets so I ask that should I want or need to make on would you please assist me in it?"

Tsunade forgot that tidbit of info and didn't like the thought of using people's bodies as puppets but realized that in the shinobi world you must do anything to gain an advantage over your enemies and that for naruto to become a true master of puppets he had to cross those boundaries eventually. She did the only thing she could think of in this situation and nodded gaining a cheer of thanks from naruto.

She asked once again "Anything else"

Naruto nodded and said seriously "Yes I know the truth about the uchiha clan massacre"

This got Tsunade to jump with shock seriously how many bombs could this boy drop in one day! "How?"

Naruto said one word that explained everything to her "Itachi"

Tsunade put her head on her hand to prop her up while using the other to signal naruto to continue as she knew there was more to it than that. Naruto then explained what itachi had said and done on top of the fact that it took both senju and uchiha blood to make the rinnegan. As he finished this explaination and waited for tsunade to process everything he reached for the scroll in the box curious about one thing in it. He unsealed the necklace that his father found and saw that it was a magatama with six red tomoes.

"**Well shit" **Whispered Kurama in surprised by what it was but once again remembered that naruto was both the luckiest Son of a gun on earth and the most unpredictable at that.

"_What is it Kurama?"_ Asked naruto as he stared at the magatama in awe before putting it around his neck. It hung low so the necklace Tsunade gave him still showed well

"**Well naruto how do I say this you're possibly the richest person on the face of the earth right now"** Stated kurama with a shit eating grin. Naruto asked how he was and kurama responded "**That necklace was Tou-san's"** This got naruto a gob smacked expression to form on naruto as he knew what that meant and that this necklace could very well buy him the entire land of fire.

Both Tsunade and naruto came out of their funk at the same time when Tsunade realized the time she told naruto "We have five minutes before everyone's here are you ready?" Naruto only nodded to her question "Very well lets go" she finished as they both left the room after naruto put the box with all his family possessions into his bag and his sunglasses on with that he followed her out.

**(Council chambers)**

"Is anyone aware of why we have all been called to this meeting" asked Mebuki Haruno irritated that she had been called away on her day off. Read thinking of ways to get around laws so she could either get more money or cause problems for naruto.

Sakura sighed at her mother's bluntness and looked at everyone on the shinobi council a look that said I'm sorry. The shinobi all did the same and looked at her with sympathy.

At that moment Tsunade opened the door to the chambers and walked in alone as she had told naruto to wait until he was told to enter.

The moment she was seated she got comfortable in her chair as she looked over the room. On her right was the shinobi council with each of the heirs and heiress of each clan standing behind their parents the clan heads. The rookie's sensei's were standing next to the door she had just walked through. To her left were Sakura and the arrogant bigo….. I mean civilian council. Finally right in front of her were the Elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. All three are ancient, arrogant, and power hungry; mostly Danzo though.

Hirashi saw Mebuki about to explode at the Tsunade and demand why they were here but he beat her to the punch and asked respectfully "Hokage-sama may I ask why we have been summoned and for what reason our children were to come with us?"

Tsunade looked at Hirashi thankful he kept her from another headache caused by Sakura's Howler monkey mother and said "There are a few reasons why everyone has been called" she stopped her to take a breath and was about to continue but was cut off by the previously mentioned howler monkey.

"WELL WHY DID YOU CALL US!" Screamed the evolved primate though everyone else was thinking otherwise while shaking their heads at her stupidity.

Tsunade turned her gaze at Mebuki and glared before releasing a short burst of killer intent to shut her up along with the other idiots who had gained a little backbone and were about to join her in shouting.

Tsunade still glaring at them said "Now that it's quiet I can talk, the reason I have called you all the first reason is Suna has requested an update on our previous treaty" getting everyone's attention

Shikaku asked "What do they wish for?"

Tsunade responded "They wish for a justu trade They will allow one of our shinobi of their choosing to practice their Puppet justu in exchange for this the Kazekage has requested the Shadow clone justu for his personal use" This shocked the council as they knew how protective of the puppetry arts suna was so what would spark this proposal but at the same time they thought it was a great deal.

However not everyone thought this was a good idea as Danzo decided to speak "Absurd if they want any of our Justu they should offer more than that" The Civilians agreed with him that the more they got the better and his fellow elders also voted in favor of this.

Everyone on the shinobi council, their children, and sakura was thinking "_What is this guy bat shit crazy"_

Tsunade smirked at this having expected as much from the warmonger and said "Sadly that is not an option" pulling their interest back to her.

"And why not" Asked Danzo with a glare not liking where this was going

Tsunade gave him a smug look and said "Because as a show of good faith they already gave us the information needed to train our own puppeteer" she saw the looks on everyone's face and would have laughed if not for the air of seriousness.

Danzo was the first to get his cool back and responded "Then why do we not say did not obtain the information, and instead keep it and our justu, and train our own puppeteers" Everyone was shocked at the blatant disinterest for their allied village and the fact he was so willing to throw them down stream just to gain more power.

Tsunade though pissed at Danzo's "suggestion" responded calmly "That won't work either as they already choose their recipient for the justu; also instead of just writing it down and giving it to him they implanted everything into his brain giving him all the information with little change of losing it. Plus since they did this they have said if they do not receive the justu they requested they will go straight to our Daiymo and he will make us give it to them"

Danzo grit his teeth at this and saw there was no way around this before he asked "And who is the Shinobi that they gave the information too?"

The entire room contemplated on who it was then Mebuki remembered something "Sakura didn't you say you just returned from a mission in suna?" Everyone turned towards her and before she could say a word her mother continued "Of course my daughter would be the one they must have given it to after all she is a genius she could probably improve on it to" The civilians to began to cheer Sakura on as she tried to deny the claims.

The shinobi saw Sakura try to deny the claims while the elders remained silent. After listening for what seemed like forever Tsunade had enough. She rose from her seat turned and punched the wall so hard it fell apart gaining the focus of everyone before she returned to her seat and said "Now as much as I _hate_ to crush your dreams Mebuki; it was not Sakura that they gave the information too." Shocking the civilians who turned towards sakura who nodded as to agree with her teacher.

"Indeed if you listen close enough Hokage-sama did say that the information was implanted into _HIS_ brain" stated the emotionless Shibi

"Then who was it that they chose?" asked Inoichi trying to get them back on track

Tsunade smirk at this and told them "Why don't we let them introduce themselves"

That was Naruto's que as he decided to make a big entrance he used **Shinra Tenshi **to blow the doors open before walking in with the hood of the temporary cloak over his head he walked over to Tsunade turned towards the council before reaching for his hood and in one swift motion pulled the hood downand ripped the cloak off his body leaving him in his orange pants, a black muscle t-shirt, and both of his necklaces with a evil grin he screamed "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!"

The council room was silent it was more silent then it had ever been since it was created sadly all good things must come to an end as both sides of the council erupted into something or other the shinobi side burst out laughing at Naruto's sear audacity while the civilians roared in rage that naruto was even near them.

"Hokage-sama Why is _HE_ here" protested a rather fat councilman

"YA get out of her boy!" yelled another council member

Mebuki had her own input on this topic "JUST GO DIE DEMON!"

Everyone was shocked she would so quickly forget that the thirds law was never revoked. They then turned towards Naruto and Tsunade.

Naruto had enough of listen to this constant protesting and Shouted "**Deva Path: 2 Gs" **His justu doubled the gravity of whatever area he wanted though he only used it on the Civilians, with Sakura having quickly jumped and join the clans side of the room could see it was a very effective justu and wondered how he did it.

Tsunade took this chance to say "Now if the civilians are done rambling. Naruto could you please tell everyone why you were chosen to receive this gift"

Naruto nodded and said "to put it simply over there course of our mission, Puppet master Chiyo had joined us for the duration of the mission. When we encountered the Akatsuki our team of four was forced to split in half and battle each two on one. Myself and Chiyo battled Sasori of the red sand during this battle I expressed my interest in the art she and our opponent specialized in; however as we were about to finish our opponent his teammate dropped in and rescued him. With this we had regained the Kazekage however he had already died during the extraction of his bijuu. When we reached to edge of the forest Chiyo used a life exchanging justu to revive the kazekage but with her final breath she implanted the knowledge of puppetry into me and asked me to carry her legacy.

Everyone was on the end of their seats by the end of his tale and in awe of the skill in which he had presented it the shinobi because he not only took down an s-ranked missing-nin even if he had help but because he had reported in a way that gave the essentials without giving too much away.

"Ok so on to the next topic of business one of our shinobi has awoken a long forgotten Kekkei Genki" Stated Tsunade. This time the entire Civilian council was up in arms to see who it was and how they could use this to their advantage.

Tsunade turned towards naruto and he repeated what he did last time only this time he said **Deva Path: Zero Gravity** This time instead of hitting the ground like rocks they floated like air for a minute before releasing the justu having them fall to earth.

"**That's going to leave a mark" **Commented Kurama enjoying their pain if his grin was anything to go by.

"Thank you Naruto" thanked Tsunade. Naruto just smirked along with the clans. "Now the person who unlock this bloodline is in this room right now" she said gaining confused looks from the civilians who didn't know who it was

"Troublesome" Muttered Shikaku and shikamaru at the same time

Tsunade addressed them "Shikaku Shikamaru have you figured out who it is?" Both nodded and motioned towards naruto as she smiled and nodded before saying "Naruto would you please remove your glasses"

Naruto nodded and removed them opening his eyes proudly showing off his Rinnegan hoping for a interesting reaction suffice to say he wasn't disappointed as while all the civilians could tell was it was a doujustu. The Ninja, their heirs, and elders were staring at his eyes in awe, wonder, and fear.

Finally Tsume stuttered "R-Rinnegan" with wide eyes copied by her partner Kuromaru

Naruto decided to take charge of this meeting and give a rundown of its powers "Yes the Rinnegan; The doujustu of the sage of six paths" he said getting wide eyes from the civilians

"How" asked Choza Akamichi

"I am unable to say as Hokage-sama has forbid it" answered Naruto. Tsunade nodded at this proving it true.

"Can you tell us some of its abilities?" asked Hirashi

"Yes actually" stated Naruto "I will not tell you the base powers other then what I have already shown you as that would give away all my current abilities rest assured though Tsunade-sama has been briefed on them all" All the Shinobi nodded understanding that secrets were a ninja's bread and butter. "The** Deva Path** -Gives me an affinity for gravity which I demonstrated on the civilian council" He said smugly hearing the grumbles from said council.

"During the mission I found a way to deviate from the second path called the **Asura path** and creating and recreating two styles of ninjustu one is **Koton** or **Steel release**" He demonstrated by activating his Impervious Armor covering his arm in black steel getting wide eyes

"Then after sasori had shown us his most powerful puppet which was the third Kazekage turned into a puppet" cue gasping mouths and nauseous faces "He showed us his famed** Iron sand** justu and in a moment of need after he had retrieved the puppet so as to keep it from more damage I recreated the Iron sand and used it to destroy multiple puppets" stated naruto while turning the steel on his arm into sand

"How?" asked Shikaku honestly interested by this turn of events

"**Koton** doesn't just give me control of black steel" he said pulling out a kunai "It gives me control of ALL metals" with that the kunai joined the black steel as grains of sand

Needless to say everybody was speechless at the entire council was having one big WHAT THE FUCK! Moment. These abilities alone if mastered could make naruto extremely powerful but add that onto whatever else the rinnegan gives him and puppetry and you get "Oh Fuck" was the simultaneous thought around the room.

Mebuki suddenly shouted "HE Must be put into the clan restoration act NOW!"

Naruto stopped her right there and said "Ya NO I am a one women man not to mention I got my eyes on a certain someone but I won't say who they are until I am sure I can protect them from anything." This got the respect of all the parents in the council. He then sent a wink towards the shinobi side of the council but no one could say who it was at.

Danzo was contemplating on how to abduct naruto into his root program when he realized something "Boy how do you know all that you do and how did you get so adapt at it in such a short time?" the whole room went silent and waited for an answer.

Naruto mentally cursed at Danzo for that question and for everything he had done he would have done something right now if he could but he had no evidence of anything. Naruto answered calmly and swiftly "The Rinnegan implanted these techniques in my brain the moment I obtained it and as for how I got so good at it let's just say Shadow clones are a wonderful training tool." Everyone was surprised that he knew the secret about the clones even more so that he could put it into practice "On top of that they say necessity is the mother of invention" finished naruto hoping to end this conversation.

Tsunade could tell naruto was displeased with this turn of events and decided to end it "Ok now that we are done with this topic there is one more however it only pertains to the Shinobi council so I ask the civilians and elders to please leave.

The civilians were reluctant to leave as were the elders so naruto helped them by lifting them with **Deva path: Zero Gravity** and said "Now would you prefer the door or the window" while pointing towards each respectively they choose the smart answer of door and naruto ever eager to lend a hand floated them out the door and down the hall before dropping them down the stairs causing one of the funniest thing many people would swear they ever saw.

The Shinobi council laughed at what naruto did and where only happier when Tsunade took out a video camera to remember this moment. She also promised to give each of them copies causing cheers to go around.

"Now before I continue sakura is here because she is on my team and someone I want to know this that is why I haven't asked her or our sensei's to leave." Stated naruto as he reigned in their gazes and got nods of acceptance.

Tsunade continued for him "The final reason for why we are here is to discuss the heritage of one Naruto Uzumaki"

Tsume cut her off "What's there to discuss? We all know who his Parents are and I assume we are allowed to speak freely."

This shocked Naruto and Tsunade who nodded "How" they asked in unison surprised

Hirashi continued "It's not that hard to figure out take away the whisker marks and you got the spitting image of Minato with Kushina's personality" Every other clan head nodded their agreement.

The rookies were confused as to what was going on. Kiba was the one to voice their questions "What are you all talking about?

Tsume answered her son "Pup" Kiba blushed at the nickname "what we are talking about is that naruto is the child of two of the most powerful Ninja Konoha has ever produced"

"WHAT!" is what the rookies all screamed

Naruto continued with a grin "YUP I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki "The Red-Hot Habanero" and Minato Namikaze "The Yellow Flash" and Fourth Hokage!"

An even bigger "WHAT!" Rebounded across the room as the Rookies stared at naruto for awhile until he started to squirm under their gazes. When they let up on staring at him he took a deep breath and asked Tsunade a question "Oi Baa-chan" Well it was nice while it lasted she realized "Is it ok if I move into my family's home ASAP?"

Tsunade smiled "Sure gaki when we're done here ok"

Naruto nodded then asked something else but directed it at the rookie's and their families acting respectful again "Honored council I have something to request"

The rookies were surprised at how respectful he was towards their families, while the clan heads were amused at his attempt. Then Shikaku spoke "Naruto just ask you trying to act respectful is to troublesome" this caused a chuckle to escape everyone's lips.

"Thank you I can't do that long and I'm already pushing it, what I wish to ask for is that to help me in the art of puppetry that each clan design one of the puppet's I will use" he finished then thought of something "You can join forces to create one if need be"

The Clans were interested in this idea he was asking them and thereby putting his full trust in them to design something that may very save his life. The clan heads all looked at each other in silent conversation before they all nodded turned towards him and smiled. This was all the answer he needed to know they were in "You can have however much time you need to design them I will have a list of traps and mechanisms to implement into them in a few days time. They all nodded with the time limit as some things would be hard to come up with.

"Now before you get any ideas I have one more thing to say" stated naruto breaking their concentration on what their ideas would be "Baa-chan remember what I said about that special kind of puppet" Tsunade nodded and wondered where he was going with this "I request the bodies of the sound 5, a trip to gather 2 other bodies from wave country, and I want the bodies of my family…"

Tsunade was shocked and asked "Naruto you want to turn your parent's bodies into human puppets!"

Naruto turned serious again "Not just my parent I want all my family blood relation or not"

Tsunade shuddered at what he just asked "You Wan-want…"

Naruto nodded "Yes I want the bodies of all the previous Hokage" Everyone's eyes went wide

Kurama remarked **"Hmmm… I expected someone to faint"** Hinata fainted** "Ah There we go"** He said with a grin

**JUSTU LIST**

**Deva path: Zero Gravity -Original**

**Deva Path: 2 Gs-Original**

**Shadow clones-Canon**

**Koton: Impervious Armor-Canon**

**Koton: Iron sand-new for style canon justu**

**Hey everybody hope you like the chapter I already have the next 2 chapters planned just got to write them. And PLEASE Can Someone help me use the new filter system on fanfiction whenever I pull it up the button you press to let it know what you want disappears.**  
**FYI I have posted both pictures and link to where they are from of some of the puppets I plan on naruto having.**

**Like and review if you please**


	4. How to make Human Puppets

**Yo creations chimera here with another chapter of Puppeteer of six paths. **

**Dang I am on a roll and I'm loving it and I know you all love it. Seriously I woke up and checked its stats and found I had double the reviews, more than double favorites, and around 500 views in 6 hours.**

**I mean THANK you sooooooooooooooooo much!**

**Now reviews**

**Warwolf16-Thank you for your kind words and I agree Cerberus from DMC is beast literally and figuratively **

**Incubus – I am happy I have managed to keep you entertained and plan on keeping you as so**

**Liquidfyre- thanks and PLEASE don't release the Samurai Slugs for thou they are slow they are deadly**

**eniox27**** – Thank you for your thoughts and I agree most puppeteer stories are too serious with naruto having a questionable loyalty towards konoha. And I didn't want that I wanted something that was pleasant to read with a little fluff here and there and complete loyalty towards konoha.**

**Now on with the story**

**Creationschimera owns NOTHING from naruto or anything associated with it**

_**PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much**_

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_ _and flashbacks_

**Hello- Demon, Spirits or bijuu speech**

**Chapter 4 – How to make human puppets (Note: This Chapter will contain gore)**

**-Previously on Puppeteer of six paths-**

"Now before you get any ideas I have one more thing to say" stated naruto breaking their concentration on what their ideas would be "Baa-chan remember what I said about that special kind of puppet" Tsunade nodded and wondered where he was going with this "I request the bodies of the sound 5, a trip to gather 2 other bodies from wave country, and I want the bodies of my family…"

Tsunade was shocked and asked "Naruto you want to turn your parent's bodies into human puppets!"

Naruto turned serious again "Not just my parent I want all my family blood relation or not"

Tsunade shuddered at what he just asked "You Wan-want…"

Naruto nodded "Yes I want the bodies of all the previous Hokage" Everyone's eyes went wide

Kurama remarked "Hmmm… I expected someone to faint" Hinata fainted "Ah There we go" He said with a grin

-**Now-**

Tsunade was beyond shocked that naruto, NARUTO, was asking for all the previous hokage which included The third who he had no right to request. She looked at naruto angry and asked with a slight glare "Naruto you do know what you're asking corrected?" She studied him for any sign of deceit or to see what his game was

Naruto sighed and thought "_Kurama I knew they wouldn't be happy about it but this seems a little over the top"_

Kuramaresponded** "Naruto you just asked for the bodies of the four strongest ninja this village has ever had, so you can make puppets out of them what do you expect"**

Naruto mulled over this statement for a moment before answering Tsunade "Hokage-sama, while I have some right to the First and Second Hokage, Complete right for the Fourth, The Third is all up to the Sarutobi clan. If they allow I will gladly use the third in battle if they don't his body may remain at rest."

The clans turned towards Asuma to get his input he said "I will bring this up to the elders of my clan after this meeting, but if it was my decision I would proudly let him use my father in battle."

The clans went wide eyed and asked why he responded with "This is naruto regardless of his actions with the bodies I know he will treat them with respect and I know that my father would agree and give his body to him." Everyone couldn't argue that he had a point naruto wouldn't do anything disrespectful because of who he was.

Naruto continued "Asuma-sensei is correct I would do nothing to disrespect the dead, however if it helps I will change the bodies in a way no one would be able to figure out who they are unless I say so."

The clans nodded at this as it would make them feel better but Tsunade had the final decision in this matter.

Tsunade was having a mental breakdown the boy she saw as her little brother was asking her to give him her grandfather and granduncle to make weapons out of. Then she realized something it wouldn't be naruto that made them that it would be her because she had agreed to help him since he knew he couldn't do it himself. She knew she had promised him her help and would fallow threw with it but first she needed to know something so she looked up and asked him with a grief stained face "Why do you want them?"

Naruto smiled down at her knowing what she was thinking and the stress it put on her he said "Because of the fact they were strong enough to protect everything they cared for is the reason I wish for them to be my puppets. It's because they could, would, and have given everything for this village that I want to do the same. I want to give them a chance to do it again and protect Konoha with me. This is my wish."

Tsunade listened and understood his reasoning now so she lifted her head some and with a very small but proud smile she said "Naruto though it will pain me to do the operation on family I know what you say is true. I also know that the hokage would gladly give anything to protect this village. As such I will grant you the bodies of Hirashima Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze the previous hokage along with the preserved bodies of the sound 5; also I will allow you your trip to obtain the other bodies. Only if you make it to the guideline you just said in that no one will recognize them got it."

Naruto gave a grin and nodded at Tsunade and said "Thank you Baa-chan" with that he turned towards the clans and said "Whenever you finish your design please let me know and I can come and get them or one of my fellow rookies could just give it to me"

The clans nodded their acceptance of this plan Naruto told them "Well that's all I had to say Now if you'll excuse me I need to go cloths shopping because this won't do" with that he waved towards everyone and left the room after getting directions to his new home. Hinata had woken up during his explaination

The council, rookies, Senseis, and Hokage all had one thought "_He's going to be legendary one day"_ and they truly believed that thought.

* * *

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

"Damn I never thought cloths shopping would be that easy" Stated naruto as he walked through his door before setting his package on the table. "Well I better start packing so I can move into my new home."

"**Good idea naruto one more night here is not something I find pleasant"** Commented Kurama enjoying the twitch in naruto's eye at the jab at his hygiene.

"_Oh come on it's not that bad"_expressed naruto at this moment both saw a sock worm it's way across the floor into another pile of whatever it was it crawled in.

Kurama finished **"I rest my case."** With a sigh naruto began to pack what he could find and the thing that he really found important to him.

After five minutes he had everything and set out to find his new home.

When he had arrived at his new home he was in awe of it; it while not a mansion was huge and sat at the edge of the village right next to a large forest area. He was about to go inside to see more when he noticed that there was a seal on the door and thought "_Maybe it's the same kind as the one on the box?"_ so he bite his thumb and spread the blood on the door. The door glowed for a second before he heard an unlocking noise and opened the door.

If Naruto was in awe of the front door he was mind blown by the inside. The living room was huge and decorated in a modern yet very homey way that drew you in. He continued to search the house and quickly found the basement which he decided would be his work area.

When he went upstairs he found something he wished he wasn't ready for it was a nursery decked out with stuffed animals and other baby stuff hanging from the ceiling was a banner that said "Welcome home Naruto!" Naruto was tearing up at this and all this did was reaffirmed that his parents did in fact love him. Naruto decided to go to sleep in the master bedroom right across the hall as it was late and continue searching the house later he grabbed one of the stuffed animals, which turned out to be a fox, and walked into his new room not even bothering to change. That night naruto slept the best he ever had.

Kurama just smiled at naruto's reaction and saw that he was indeed happy more happy then he had ever been and said as he too went to sleep "**Good night Naruto"**

* * *

**(Training ground 7 one week later)**

It had been a week since naruto moved into his new home. Over the last week naruto had made the list of weapons and traps for his puppets and delivered each to the clans so they could decide which to include in their designs.

He had also been working on his Rinnegan's powers and decided to master at least one path before moving on to the next. So he along with 1000 Shadow clones were practicing different things. 250 clones were practicing chakra control as he needed it a lot. The next 250 were doing Taijustu Kata's for a style naruto had found called Muay Thai; after he had found it he realized that it was the perfect style for most of his paths. The next 250 were trying to master the Asura path and come up with new justu for the deviations he had already come up with. The final 250 were practicing Fuinjustu, which Naruto found really easy seriously he didn't understand how people thought it was hard. While Naruto himself was training his body since clones don't work that way.

Naruto had done the math and at 250 clones per subject per day this week alone for each subject he had gotten counting today 1750 days of training for each subject which amazed him as this was over three years.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his little brothers progress it was truly astounding that this boy not even half a month ago was a total idiot hiding behind a mask and now he was easily high-jonin level thanks to Jiarya for setting the stones for naruto to train, the rinnegan for giving him amazing abilities, and for chiyo for giving him an even bigger goal then being hokage though that was still one of his goals.

At this point naruto started to dispel his clones a few at a time so as not to get the mother of all headaches from mental overload. He turned to leave only to see Tsunade smiling at him with Asuma next to her.

Naruto walked up to them and greeted them by saying "Baa-chan Asuma-sensei how are you both?"

Both smiled now and Tsunade said "We're fine gaki but we are here on business" she said as both she and Asuma took out scrolls and handed them to naruto. Naruto looked at both of them as if to ask what was in them Tsunade continued "Both of those scroll contain the bodies of the sound 5 and the hokage all of them."

Naruto looked at Asuma who nodded and gave him a thumbs up

Tsunade then asked "So when are you going to get those other two bodies?"

Naruto replied "Tomorrow and I'll be back in 2 days so get ready baa-chan I'm going to need your help". Naruto had already told her earlier in the week that they would be making the puppets in his basement since he couldn't very well do it in the hospital without causing a mass panic.

With that they parted ways for the day

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Naruto was packed and ready to go using scrolls to hold his possessions and was on his way when the Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade walked up and saw his new cloths.

They had to say they were impressed no longer was he wearing the horrid orange abomination. Now he had black Anbu pants with pouches on his left thigh and his butt; he also wore black Combat boots. The one article of clothing that worried them though was a black long sleeve shirt but it had the design of his seal with Kurama proudly standing over it in blood red. To finish it off he had a white cloak with the rinnegan on the back though it was red and nine tomoe lined up in rows of three. Speaking of which he had on both of his necklaces and a pair of narrow orange tinted single lens shades.

Tsunade was the first to talk "Good luck Gaki and come back soon naruto" she ruffled his hair getting a smile out of him and a nod.

Kakashi walked up to him and said "I'm proud of you naruto and I know you'll do great thing so hurry back cause I want to see them soon" Naruto chuckled and told him he would

Sakura hugged him and said "I know who you're going to get and I'm happy to be your friend so go get them quick Nii-san" The last part was a whisper so only naruto could hear it but it brought joy to his heart that Sakura thought of him like a brother.

Kurama smiled at the scene that played out before him and only wished he could be out there so that he could be a part of it to.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and said "Baa-chan if any of the clans finish their designs please gather them so we can begin when I return ok" she nodded and with that naruto left the village for the next few days

* * *

**(2 days later)(Land of Waves)**

Two days had passed since naruto had left Konoha and he was now finally in the Land of Waves. He wished he could stay long enough to see Tanzuna and his family but he was pressed for time as he walked towards we're he and his team had buried the bodies he had come to collect Haku and Zabuza.

As he approached the graves he saw that he wasn't alone as before haku's grave was a young male about a year older than he was. The guy was somewhat tall and had fiery orange hair and was rather sickly looking. He wore what one would normally find on a monk right down to the wood sandals.

Naruto decided to join the guy in paying his respects to them and kneeled next to the graves they made no indication that either had noticed each other until they had both finished then naruto heard soft crying. He turned his head to see his fellow visitor crying before saying "Th-thank you"

Naruto nodded and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki may I ask for your's?"

The guy lifted his head to show naruto his face, which was angular and showed sickness but if one looked at his eye's they would never notice behind his fierce yellow orange coloring. He then said "My name is Kazai Hikaru"

Naruto nodded and asked "if it's ok may I ask why you are here" interested in Kazai's story and his apparent relationship with haku

Kazai nodded and turned back to haku's grave before saying "I am here to pay my respects to my best friend; you see when we were very young me and Haku were best friends. We did everything together but then the Bloodline Purge started and I was forced to leave with my family or die because you see my bloodline allows me complete control over fire so much so that any fire justu actually make me stronger" Naruto eyes were wide at this point

"but ever since I left I wanted my friend back so about 2 years ago I left home to find my friend I went back to Mizugakure in hopes he was still there but when I got there all I saw left of haku's home was a hole filled shack that no one could live in I asked around and found out that haku had activated her bloodline and kill everyone who was coming after her that day including her father. So I set out again looking for any trace of her then I finally found her when I entered this village yesterday and asked around and a nice bridge builder pointed me to this grave and said "She died protecting the man she saw as a father" he finished and broke into another fit of sobs.

Naruto could see Kazai's grief but before he could try to comfort him Kazai spoke more "Well at least I get to see you one more time on this earth before we meet elsewhere huh… Haku"

Naruto was startled by this sentence and Kazai saw it and continued to explain "Naruto the reason I said that is because I am very ill in fact I was told I would die soon after my seventeenth birthday and my birthday was three days ago. Please don't feel sorry for me because I'm happy my dream has come true I got to see my best friend again before I died. My only regret is that when we were younger we both planned on being ninja so we could fight together." He sighed but even though he knew he was dying he was content.

Naruto wanted to help him but didn't know how. Kurama however did "**Naruto I have an idea of how to help listen and then tell him"**

After a minute of silence naruto had finished talking to kurama and spoke to Kazai "What if I could give you the opportunity to fight alongside Haku" Kazai's head shot up at his words but before he could say it was impossible naruto continued "I know you can't fight together in life but after you pass would you allow me possession of your body?" Naruto knew this was a strange question but was surprised when all Kazai asked was why.

Naruto elaborated "Do you know of the Puppet style from suna" Kazai nodded at this as it was hard not to have heard of them "Well though I am from Konoha I have been allow to study the puppetry arts and one of the more complex parts of it is the idea of turning human bodies into puppets for battle. What I am saying is that I can give you that chance to fight alongside haku as one of my puppets."

Kazai's response was instant "YES!" He shouted shocking naruto that he would so willingly give up his body just so he could have a chance to battle alongside haku.

Naruto asked "Why did you answer so quick I thought you would have taken a minute at least?"

Kazai blushed at his outburst but explained "The reason I so readily accept this is because it not only fulfills my dream by it means that I'll be with Haku in both body and spirit" Naruto nodded and smiled then Kazai continued "Naruto I will be honest this will be my last day on this earth." Naruto nodded saddened that Kazai would die soon even if he got another puppet out of it he lost a person he could call friend.

Naruto decided to make his the last of Kazai's life happy so they talked and talked about everything and anything they could until hours had past finally Kazai layed down and gave a sad smile at naruto showing he had minutes at most.

* * *

**(Kazai's POV)**

"Naruto" I began "Thank you for making my last day happy and thank you for being my friend" Naruto nodded but stayed silent.

Then I heard something _"__**Kazai….**__." _I turned my head towards the graves and saw a bright light out of the light stepped "Haku" I said wide eyed as I watched my best friend since childhood walk out of the light showing herself but with the addition of a pair of snow white wings I thought "_Beautiful"_

"**Ya it's me Kazai"** She said with a smile happy to be reunited with her friend "**Come it's time"** she finished while reaching out for my hand.

"Goodbye Naruto and thank you for everything" these were the last words I spoke while in my body as haku helped my soul out of it until I stood hand in hand with her

"**Let's go" **Haku smiled as we began to wake towards the light. As we entered the light we both said the same thing "**Thank you Naruto for reuniting us"** we both let tears of joy fall from our eyes and we hugged as the light closed behind us.

* * *

**(General POV)**

Naruto saw Kazai had passed with a smile on his face and was happy for him. Naruto paid his respects to Kazai, Haku and Zabuza before digging them up and sealing them and Zabuza's sword away. With that naruto started on his way home.

* * *

**(Konoha Gate)**

Naruto had just returned to konoha happy to be back home. He waved at the guards who waved back; he walked towards the hokage's office.

When naruto arrived he knocked on the door and waited until he heard "enter". When he entered he saw Tsunade doing paperwork so he sat until she finished and looked up and asked "So how did it go Naruto?"

"Better than I expected" said naruto with a grin

"Oh and why is that?"Asked Tsunade. Naruto then proceeded to explain what had happened when he got there until he left. Tsunade smiled knowing that even though Naruto and her were about to do something that was extremely unethical he still had the ability to make friends so easily.

Tsunade continued "Well naruto here you go" she said as she handed him a stack of folders

Naruto asked as he looked at the folders "Are these?" Tsunade nodded and then laughed at naruto who jumped at the stack of folders and ran home before she had time to blink.

Tsunade smirked "Things are about to get interesting" with this she left to go fulfill her promise of helping naruto make his puppets.

* * *

**(A week later)**

The shinobi council, the rookies, and their sensei's had been asked to report to Tsunade's office for a special announcement.

When they all arrived they saw Tsunade standing next to her desk with the crystal ball on its stand right next to her

Shikaku decided to ask "Tsunade-sama for what reason have we been summoned"

The smirk never left her face as Tsunade said "Their done" this got confused looks around except for the Nara's who were surprised.

Everyone asked them what they were so surprised about all they said is "Puppets" this is all it took for everyone to understand as they too were surprised.

Tsunade then corrected herself "Well actually most of them are done we didn't have enough bodies to make them all" this got all their attentions what did she mean by not enough bod….

Tsunade continued before they could interrupt her "So as a way to show you them Naruto and myself have set up a little test for them."

Inoichi asked "what kind of test hokage-sama" though he shuttered at the grin that threatened to split her face

Tsunade replied with a question "Do you remember those bandit camps nearby" this got nodded from everyone as they all knew what she had planned.

Then Sakura posed a question of her own "Tsunade-sama, if this is a demonstration then how will we see what naruto does?" this got agreements from everyone

Tsunade pointed at the crystal ball and said "we have set up a camera mounted on naruto's person so we may see with a good view how he handles them" another round of nod came as they turned towards the crystal ball to watch "Give us a good show Naruto" stated Tsunade

* * *

**(with naruto) (Also note these are bandits with no training so they are very weak)**

As naruto jumped through the forest that was the Land of Fire he neared the first destination a bandit camp consisting of about 30 bandits naruto decided to start subtle then work towards the mindblowing.

So the first puppet he unsealed was Shiba she was as tall as a Tsunade and had long flowing red hair. She wore a golden skin tight speedsuit under a chest plate that was blood red and reached mid-thigh it stayed tight on her body with a red sash, she had segmented shoulder and knee pads, she had gauntlets that covered the back of her hand up to her elbow but on the back of the hand there was a golden konoha symbol. To finish her look she carried a long katana with a red wrapped handle. There was one thing no one could deny she looked like she was alive considering naruto found a way to make fake skin.

* * *

**(Hokage's office)**

Tsume turned to Tsunade and asked "Is that who I think it is" Tsunade nodded "So then he" Tsunade nodded again "Well shit" Tsume mumbled then smirked

* * *

**(Bandit camp 1) (Note links to pictures of all puppets are on my profile page)**

Naruto looked for a spot to control Shiba when he found one he attached a chakra string to her and positioned her hair to where it would cover her sword until it was needed. With that she walked towards the bandit camp as she approached the guard on duty he went slack jawed at her beauty. She reached the man and used one finger to tickle his chin then her fingernail extended several inches impaling the poor saps head retracting the nail and walking through the front door.

She immediately got several reactions as no one had seen the execution of the guard. They crowded around her pushing each other for a chance just to get close to her. Naruto made it seem like she giggled before having her wave her finger like she was saying no and pointing towards the sky. Naruto said "**Uzumaki style: Chain impaling**" Several chains shot out of the ground around her and cut through the bandits killing about a dozen leaving 17.

Shiba unsheathed her sword and charged chakra to it before naruto called "**Uzuken: Phantom swords**" 5 sword made of chakra formed in mid-air killing another 5 bandits who were shocked at what they were fighting.

Shiba charged the remaining dozen bandits who were shakily holding their weapons. She instantly lobbed of a head before doing a 360 spin bisecting 3 more bandits. Naruto had her jump and hold her sword in a reverse grip before falling to earth and skewering another one. In order to finish this she did a wide swipe with her sword as naruto said "**Uzuken: Shockwave Cut"** one moment the remaining bandits were standing there the next they were sliced and diced to bits.

Shiba sheathed her sword before naruto jumped from the tree and resealed her before heading out towards the next camp.

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

As they watched the battle unfold they were shocked that naruto mercilessly killed them and didn't even show them any sympathy. They turned towards Tsunade who said "it was confirmed that every bandit camp has raped and killed numerous women and girls and naruto hate people like that more than I do" This explained it and got naruto some props with the girls

Shikamaru asked "what I want to know is who designed that puppet" curious as to the traps and such as he saw a rather small amount at the moment.

"A-ano I d-designed that p-puppet" squeaked a nervous hinata taking credit for her design she wished she didn't though as everyone looked at her. She breathed easy when they smiled noticing her nervousness and turned away saying good job.

Hirashi looked at his daughter and smiled at her letting her know he was proud getting wide eyes from her and a happy smile in return. He then turned towards Tsunade and said "Hokage-sama I assume we will be given an explanation after all of this so I will hold off on asking am I correct" Tsunade nodded as everyone turned back towards the crystal ball.

* * *

**(Bandit camp 2)**

Naruto was still a small distance away from the next camp so he decided unseal 2 of his more interesting puppets

Both were beasts and stood over 7 feet on four legs dwarfing naruto

The first was canine it was black as night and had heads each of a deranged dog with a different eye color one light blue, the next ruby red, and the final emerald green. At the base of its neck where the heads fused into the body was a large steel collar with several broken chains dangling from it. This puppet was the definition of cool because it was cover in thick sheets of ice protecting it from most damage. This was Cerberus the gatekeeper of hell.

The next was more feline though it was hard to tell with how distorted this puppet looked. It had a thin frame but strong build. It had three spear-like tails. Its face though started as a lions had its skin warped leaving a permanent grin showing all of its 3 to 4 inch teeth. It hand a mane of fur from the top of its forehead going to mid-back but none was below ear level. Finally on its back was a pair of enourmous demonic wings. This was his puppet Manticore.

He knew these two by other names though Haku and Kazai. After naruto reached the next badit camp with his puppets behind him Naruto had Manticore lift Cerberus and fly high above the bandit camp, the only reason he was able to was thanks to his Deva path and some wind seals. While they got into position he observed his target this was a much larger camp of almost 80 bandits and each one disgusted him.

When his puppets were in place naruto had Cerberus drop in and crash the party by having manticore release Cerberus almost 200 feet in the air using durability seals and his deva abilities to cushion the blow though it still made a big entrance with a crash and cloud of smoke.

The bandits were scared shitless at the sudden crash but one of the braver or stupider one walked towards the cloud to see what caused it when he got close enough to the cloud he saw 3 sets of different colored eyes and that was the last thing he would ever see as Cerberus's three heads launched at him biting down and tearing him to pieces.

All hell broke loose and that meant Cerberus had to do its job. Naruto said from his tree **Hyoton: Guardians Lair **as naruto finished saying this Cerberus lifted its front legs before slamming them down again causing giant ice pillars to appear around the bandit camp preventing any of them from escaping.

Here naruto decided to get to work he had manticore join the fray with Cerberus as they worked together. Cerberus's shoulders popped open and slid out revealing a type of kunai launcher which naruto used immediately cutting down bandits left and right.

While manticore was slashing with its claws and striking with its tails Naruto called **Enton: Flame armor **Manticore was covered in blazing flames and dashed towards the bandits tackling, slashing, and stabbing it's way though the crowd with a smirk on his face.

Manticore meet up with Cerberus in the middle of the bandit camp smirking at each other and naruto decided to unveil another puppet.

The remaining bandits turned to see a man this guy had short spikey brown hair. He wore the most ridiculous armor any of the bandits had seen it resembled something knights wore in fairy tales they were told as children only it was black with strange white markings on it. This is Gilgamesh.

The bandits were terrified more so than any of them had ever been in their lives and couldn't even speak as Gilgamesh walked up to Cerberus and Manticore before turning towards the bandits and folding his arms together and nodding his head in a way that said "come get some". The bandits didn't have much of a choice it was either die or fight and hope for a way out.

They chose the latter and charged the three puppets with swords drawn all naruto did was say 4 words **Projection: Gates of Babylon** The air around Gilgamesh began to ripple and weapons of all shapes and sizes came out. The bandits stopped their charge and watched in terror as Gilgamesh pointed at them letting the weapons fly and finish them off. Naruto had Gilgamesh reverse summon all the weapons while he sealed Cerberus and Manicore he then sealed Gilgamesh and went on to the next and final camp

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

Everyone watched shocked even Tsunade as she didn't know how he did half the things he just did. Finally Tsunade said "Ok in order of when they were shown who designed what?" The Inuzuka raised their hands for Cerberus, Kakashi for Manticore, and Team Gai for Gilagamesh

Tsunade saw she was about have a lot of questions on her hands but stopped them by saying "Wait I know you have questions but you must wait until the end of the demonstration besides the final round is upon us" she said turning back to the crystal ball

* * *

**(Final bandit camp)**

Naruto was pissed no that was putting it lightly he was furious at what he saw while scouting out the final camp it was about the same size as the last one give or take a few bandits. What he saw made his blood boil he had arrived just in time to see these things kill a young girl who was obviously just raped by the lack of cloths.

Naruto would not let them get away with this and unsealed his most powerful non hokage puppet as Tsunade told him not to use them during the demonstration.

What he unsealed was by all means an abomination from the darkest depths of hell. It stood at a mammoth 9 feet tall. It looked like 5 bodies had been crushed together and used a Bucks skull for its head with 8 point antlers. On Its chest was the upper body of man skin and all his face was stuck in a face of terror. It looked to be made of mostly bone with brown fur and green moss growing around the upper torso and pelvic regions of its body. Finally it had a 6 to 7 foot long bone tail with a razor end. This was Naruto's most powerful and versatile non kage puppet. This was Wendigo.

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

Wendigo's appearance scared everyone as it was possibly the most Horrifying thing any of them had ever seen. Sakura looked her teacher with terror showing on her face and asked "Tsunade-sama, What is that?" with a shaky finger pointing a wendigo.

Tsunade replied "That sakura is the formor sound 5 put into one puppet, now WHO DISIGNED THAT MONSTROSITY!" She shouted at the end wanting to know who she should throw into a mental asylum. The elder InoShikaCho trio raised their hands to show it was their idea. Tsunade yelled at them "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AND HOW DID YOU DESIGN THAT THING!"

Shikaku answered her "We put the idea of catching you opponent of guard to a new level and we used the imaginations of the mentally insane from the T and I department"

Tsunade nodded before they all turned back to the show that naruto was putting on.

* * *

**(with Dead mea…. I mean At the bandit camp)**

Naruto had wendigo make a bloody entrance Naruto said **Doton: Earth Mausoleum Dumping **Wendigo shoved its large clawed hands into the ground just outside the bandits camp before lifting an enormous chuck of Earth and jumping high above the camp slamming the earth into the middle of the bandit camp crushing 10 bandits.

Naruto not even giving them the chance to react Naruto called **Shikotsumyaku****: Dance of the Larch** extremely sharp bones extended out of wendigo every where the most notable were its claws, elbows, knees, and toes. Wendigo launched at the bandits before spinning at high speeds creating a bladed tornado cutting the bandits to little pieces.

After a minute naruto got bored of this seeing there were about half the number of bandits left he had Wendigo retract the bones. Naruto said **Ninpo: Spider bind **Wendigo opened its mouth shooting out a giant web trapping 10 or so bandits before it lifted its clawed hands at them Naruto said **Shikotsumyaku** **: Ten Finger Drilling Bullets **Wendigo's claws launched at the bandits digging into their bodies and out their backs. Wendigo regrew it's claws using its bloodline.

"It's time to finish this" spoke naruto as he said **Shikotsumyaku****: Dance of the Seedling Fern** Bones of all sizes grew from the ground and skewered the remaining bandits. Wendigo roared in triumph as Naruto had wendigo withdraw the bones back into the ground. Naruto jumped down from his perch and buried to unfortunate girls body paying respects before sealing Wendigo. He started on his way home.

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)(1 hour later)**

Naruto hadn't even walked into the hokage's office before he was bombarded with questions about how and what he did. They seemed to realize that naruto couldn't answer all of their questions at once so they backed off for now.

Tsunade waited for everyone to calm down before saying "Well Naruto that was quite the show now I believe that these fine people would like an explaination."

Naruto nodded and pointed at Shikaku letting him know he could ask a question he said "Ok Naruto I believe the most common question among us is how you got your puppets to do those justu" this received nodes from the rest of the occupants in the room

Naruto blinked confused and replied "I thought I already explained I would be making human puppets?"

Everyone sweat dropped at naruto's obliviousness to what they meant so Shikaku elaborated "Yes Naruto you have told about "Human" Puppets but could you tell us how you got your puppets like Cerberus to use justu"

Naruto nodded and said "I can actually answer that fairly easily and probably answer some others at the same time. You see I asked Baa-chan to assist me in making human puppets but as she was dissecting the first body I was going over their known abilities and I happened upon a certain ability that gave me an idea."

Naruto then gained a serious expression and said "Now know before we did this I had already built the puppets you had designed and had no prior thought of doing what I did until then." They all nodded as he continued "Kiba do you remember what your opponent from the sound 5 could do?"

Kiba nodded and said "Ya they could fuse with someones body on a molecular level quite literally bonding with them." Everyone was surprised at kiba's tone but nodded at his assessment of his previous enemy.

Naruto nodded and told them "Yes I read this and thought more as a joke at the moment that what if I can give the puppets you guy designed me the powers of a human puppet and like that a light went off in my head. I asked Baa-chan to stop dissecting the bodies before we lost anything and told her my idea."

Tsunade spoke "I thought he was crazy but said anything is worth a shot" she motioned for naruto to continue

"So we set to work on how to activate this ability and thanks to some persistence and a whole lot of seals we were able to activate the ability fusing the sound 5 into wendigo" he finished getting wide eyes all around.

Sakura continued the questions "But if you used the brothers already then how did you do it to each of the other bodies?"

Naruto was quick to answer "Easy to explain though not easy to prefrom, We had to use the brothers and perform a tenketsu transplant right onto the core of each bodies chakra system giving them the same ability" The gathered ninja were shocked as evident by their faces

"So you.." asked inoichi

"Yes I fused the bodies with the puppets I had made giving them their abilities but it had an unforeseen effect on the puppets" he explained gaining looks from all around

Shibi asked "What effects?"

Naruto continued "These puppets through fusing bodies together with a wood and steel frame they became real flesh on top of a puppets frame."

This surprised all of them and Tsunade was the one to ask "What do you mean?"

Naruto finished "These puppets literally come alive as soon as I attach a chakra string"

Everyone was dumbfounded at this but need more confirmation so Shikamaru asked "How alive?"

Naruto sighed looked at him and said "Their as alive as you and me and could live a normal life if givin a permanent chakra store."

* * *

**Omake:**

-On the otherside-

Kazai and Haku were happy to be back together as the gate closed behind them. All of a sudden they heard a shout "**Haku!"** They turned and saw Zabuza running up to them

"**Tou-san!" **Shouted Haku waving zabuza over showing where they were

"**There you are and who's your friend?"** Asked Zabuza as he reached them.

"**His name is Kazai"** Said Haku with a blush.

Zabuza noticed this blush and realized she liked Kazai so he did the one thing every father did when put in this situation. He reached for the spectral version of his KubiKiribocho and walked towards him.

Haku noticed this and Yelled to Kazai "**Run!" **Kazai did as instructed with Zabuza hot on his tail and haku on Zabuza's.

* * *

**Justu list**

**Uzumaki style: Chain impaling- Original **

**Uzuken: Phantom swords- Devil may cry**

**Uzuken: Shockwave Cut- Original**

**Hyoton: Guardians Lair- Original**

**Projection: Gates of Babylon- Fate Stay Night anime**

**Doton: Earth Mausoleum Dumping- canon**

**Shikotsumyaku****: Dance of the Larch- canon **

**Shikotsumyaku** **: Ten Finger Drilling Bullets- canon**

**Shikotsumyaku****: Dance of the Seedling Fern- canon**

**Ninpo: Spider bind – canon **

* * *

**And T-th-that's All FOLK **

**I am CreationsChimera and we are done for now until next time **

**Favorite and review if you would please as it helps so much.**

**Also I am trying to figure out whether or not to use the next chapter to give naruto a weapon of his own or wait a few chapters and then do it **

**PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME FIGURE OUT THIS NEW FILTER SYSTEM!**


	5. Pulling the Problem out by its ROOT

**Hello people It's me CreationsChimera here with another installment of the story that's rising to new heights Puppeteer of Six Paths.**

**OK REVIEW TIME!**

**God of Cake- Interesting name and I agree the Civilians are total B****s **

**End Reviews**

**OK Let's get to it also sorry I was trying to figure out whether to give naruto a weapon first or eliminate root first so many choices…. HEY if you got an idea let me know I will give you credit if I use it**

**Chapter 5 **

**-Pulling the problem out by the ROOT-**

-**Previously on Puppeteer of Six Paths-**

Naruto continued "These puppets through fusing bodies together with a wood and steel frame they became real flesh on top of a puppets frame."

This surprised all of them and Tsunade was the one to ask "What do you mean?"

Naruto finished "These puppets literally come alive as soon as I attach a chakra string"

Everyone was dumbfounded at this but need more confirmation so Shikamaru asked "How alive?"

Naruto sighed looked at him and said "Their as alive as you and me and could live a normal life if givin a permanent chakra store."

**-Now-**

Everyone was shocked these puppets could live like they do if given permanent chakra storage.

Naruto continued "On top of that they seem to possess some of the quirks they had in life

This got everyone thinking about what he meant then Shibi asked "Could you please elaborate Naruto-san"

Naruto nodded "Just Naruto please, what I mean is that when I attach a chakra string to them they act like they did when alive, like ok take The First and Second Hokage everyone know what they acted like. The First was Happy go lucky but had random bouts of depression and the Second was somewhat cynical and serious am I correct?" Everyone nodded "Well even as my puppets they still exhibit these traits"

Everyone nodded as the surprise wore off and they were becoming accustomed to Naruto's unpredictable ability.

"Well if that is all I believe I shall take my leave and return home for the night" With that naruto left the room and everyone else followed his lead heading home themselves.

**(2 Weeks later)**

Naruto could be found in his training field behind his home. Since he started using his clones to train he had grown at almost impossible levels his chakra control was at low jonin level which was an enormous improvement over what it had been given his reserves.

His training in Muay Thai had gained him the praise of Gai and Lee and that itself was an accomplishment with how serious those two were about Taijustu. The spar Naruto and Lee had leveled part of the field they fought on. Gai had placed his skill at high Jonin level.

Fuinjustu was by far the most improved as naruto was a natural at it that saw what naruto had done with this field was amazed and put his skill between highly proficient and low master level. He had also found a way to use seals to mold chakra for him so he no longer needed to use hand signs. This made all his friends beg him to do the same for them which he agreed to after he found out if something was wrong with the formula.

Naruto had also started to master the basic elements so far he had mastered his wind affinity and began to master both water and lightning he thought he would need one more day to do so, But being that this was naruto that wouldn't do so he simply made more clones. Naruto had also found out via Kurama that with enough training he could make sub-elements. When naruto asked how he knew this Kurama gave him a deadpan expression and told him "**You use Koton and ask if you can use sub-elements?"**

Kurama and naruto also found out that naruto could use Kurama's Chakra to make a new type of justu which, while Kurama wasn't one, they had agreed to call it **Oniton **just to scare the crap out of people and also to spite the civilians because what would piss them of more than to know that the_ demon_ was protecting them.

Naruto's ability with his paths had also increased to the point he could honestly say he would only need another month to master his **Asura** and **Deva** paths. But he was at a loss of how to expand on the **human path** so he put it aside for the moment and went ahead on mastering the **Animal path. **Needless to say Kurama was ecstatic about what naruto had done with this path. His **Preta path** had been incorporated into his taijustu making it all the more threatening.

Finally Naruto puppet abilities were up allowing him to control 10 at once currently he was looking for a way to control more and had a couple of ideas the only one he refused was doing what sasori did and making his own body a puppet, but it's not like he needed to as he could already make any weapon his mind could come up with.

After a couple of hours naruto started to dispel his clones after he was done and had finished assimilating all the training he was about to go inside. When he turned he saw a man but it was one whom he wished he didn't it was Danzo and he was walking towards naruto.

Naruto had to bite back a sneer at the fact the man was even near him. Naruto simply stood there and waited for the elder to reach him.

When Danzo was only a few feet away from him he spoke "Hello Uzumaki-san" as he gazed at naruto with a critical look.

Naruto mearly stared at Danzo for a few minutes. Naruto wanted to skip the pleasantries but knew that would be suspicious and said "Greeting Danzo-_Sama"_

Danzo noticed the sarcasm but remained silent as naruto continued "May I ask as to why you have decided to come to my humble abode and how you got past the seals on my door?" not letting his face betray his emotions

Danzo waved his hand as if to brush his question off and said "As to you seals I have my ways but my reason for being here is more important"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this while thinking "_Whats this old skeleton going on about_?"

Kurama choose to answer him **"Probably trying to get you to join his ROOT army"** thou Kurama was pissed that this mummy was even near Naruto.

Danzo unaware of the conversation going on in naruto's mind continued "My reasons for coming are as follows I wish to protect Konoha for as long as I can but to do that I require strength and you have the strength I need to insure that Konoha is protected." He stopped here for a moment to gauge naruto's response but found nothing so he continued "What I want is to extend an offer to you"

Naruto could see where this was going but simply asked "And what would this offer be?" as if he didn't already know.

Danzo finished "I wish for you to join my organization called Root for the protection of Konoha"

Outwardly naruto appeared to be contemplating this offer while on the inside he was laughing with Kurama at the idiot that is danzo

After a few minutes of _"thinking"_ Naruto gave his answer "I am Sorry but I must refuse your offer as I believe it would be a conflict of interests" while thinking "_That and you're bat shit insane!"_ Kurama agreed with his train of thought.

Danzo nodded and said "Well I am sorry you feel that way but I must insist" with that dozens even hundreds of Root-nin jumped out of the forest surrounding naruto who had just taken his trench coat off.

Naruto crossed his arms and said while glaring "Is this really necessary?"

"When Konoha is at stake nothing will get in my way" Stated Danzo who continued "That is why I have brought my entire organization from the land of Fire"

"Very well but we don't want any guests so" said naruto confusing his enemies as they thought he would want help to show up "**Fuin: Total Encampment"** the air around naruto and the army of root appeared to glow for a second before settling down. Naruto elaborated with a smirk "What I just did was set a barrier to keep everyone in the village unaware of what is happening they can't hear, see, or tell anything is out of the ordinary not even Baa-chan will know what's going on"

"Why would you do that?" Asked/Demanded Danzo as naruto was doing everything he did not anticipate.

"Simple I don't want them to hear your screams" Said Naruto with a feral grin as he formed a rasengan

Danzo looked at the ball of chakra with mirth and said "You can't honestly think a justu designed to hit one target will do much against my army of root"

If it could naruto's grin grew bigger "Then we'll have to see won't we" with that the rasengan changed it turned black and seemed to be absorbing the light around it

Naruto pointed his arm at the army of root and screamed "This is retribution for all you have made suffer Danzo! **Rasen****Burakkuhōru!" **The Rasengan was shot from naruto's hand and into the crowd of root who were doing their best to dodge it but one was soon hit. The rasengan imploded on contact creating a massive gravitational pull sucking in around 30 root members who were torn apart by the gravity before being sucked into oblivion. "I believe that counts as my declaration of war." Finished naruto.

Danzo thou he didn't show it was awed at the power of the justu naruto had just used. He was so awed that he didn't notice naruto pulling out a scroll from his pouch and unroll it until the smoke formed he turned around and saw something

This something was six feet tall canine and standing on two legs. It was pure white with strange red marking on it while wearing Black pants. It had a strange shield strapped to its arm that seemed to be three orbs surrounded by fire swirling. It also had a necklace of beads that looked like they were made from ice found in a glacier from the tundra and they levitated slightly off the dog's neck. Finally it had a sword on its back golden like lightning but turning red as it went down to the tip it's guard was six petal shaped pieces surrounding a gem as blue as the sky. The sword emitted a current that looked like it could strike at a moment's notice. This was naruto's newest puppet Okami.

Naruto smirked at his newest puppet and said "Well Danzo how does it feel to have one of your own Nin turned back on you?"

Danzo stood impassive at the puppet naruto had summoned so naruto continued "aww do you not remember who he is?" at this Okami's clawed hands started to secrete a black liquid "Well that simply will not do Okami let's show him what happens when you don't remember someone?"

Okami growled at Danzo and raised his paw before making a quick slash in the air as naruto called out "**Celestial Brush: Slash**!" The liquid now known as ink shot forward at incredible speed slicing any root that couldn't move quickly enough out of the way

Danzo now knew who it was and said "So you turned Sai into one of your puppets I could careless that you did thou I am curious as to why it is so angry" he refused to call that thing a person.

Okami continued to growl as naruto activated the temporary chakra seal to give him free reign. Naruto answered for Okami saying "It's simple you made him kill his brother"

Danzo countered "And how would you know that?"

"I didn't just kill him right of first I interrogated him after removing all the seals and by the end he told me everything but I neglected one seal I hadn't noticed and it was killing him with his final breath he asked me to get revenge for his brother" Finished naruto

"So it's a trait.." Danzo started but was cut off by Okami who shot ink bullets at him forcing him to dodge.

Naruto continued "He is no traitor Danzo you are and today I will end you, I didn't want to use them but I am not so arrogant as to believe I can beat an army alone" 4 tattoos started to glow on naruto's arm, apparently written in invisible ink and Poof. There were four smoke clouds and when they cleared more puppets were revealed

The first stood at average height just below six feet. He had long white hair, pitch black skin with pulsing white viens, He had pointed ears, and only wore a pair of blood red pants. He opened his eyes and mouth showing the blinding white light both emitted. This was Naruto's Puppet Mandrake or formerly known as Hirashima Senju The First hokage.

The next stood at the same height as Mandrake but he wore a white loincloth. He had a strange spiked shoulder guard. On top of his head, Which was covered in a large white beard mustache combo was a three pointed crown. He was covered in teal blue tattoos and carried a trident that appeared to be made of gold in the shape of a lobster's claw. This was Poseidon previously Tobirama Senju The Second Hokage.

The Third being was taller than the others by a few inches. He wore dark purple pants that went into his metallic boots with skulls on them. His chest was bare but he wore a shoulder guard much like Poseidon only his resembled a crows head. He wore gauntlets that resembled skeletal hands in said hands were two medium sized scythes that everyone could see would easily tear through flesh. Finally his head was covered in long black hair and he wore a skull mask over his face. This was Death previously Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage.

The Final being was a beast that much like Okami stood on two legs at a height towering over the others at six and a half feet. He was covered in golden fur except for his lower jaw and chest area which were white. He looked like a cross between a cat, fox, weasel, and wolf. When he bared his fangs everyone could see they weren't white but a bright blue? The same could be said for his claws and the weird marks on his shoulders. He wore Sky blue pants and that was all. This was Raijuu formerly Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto Smirked as Danzo scowled and said "What do you think danzo aren't they great?" Danzo remained silent "Very well then I guess the time for talk is over" Finished Naruto as he activated the temp. Storage seals for all of them. "FIGHT!" Screamed Naruto as Danzo motioned the Root to attack.

All the puppets and naruto's creations leaped into action with naruto's creations having the obvious upper hand.

* * *

**(Okami) **

Okami was having a blast so to say by spamming **Celestial Brush: Cherry Bomb**, he did this by making a upside down Q in midair, over and over with his chakra infused ink blowing root nin all over the place.

After a few minutes of bombing the army of drones Okami decided to get up close and personal by arming himself with his sword Thunder edge and using his free hand drew two horizontal lines in the air and a voice that sounded eerily like Sais said **Celestial Brush: Veil of mist** Just as the justu suggested a mist began to flow out covering the field. Now most would think it had activated The **Suiton: Hidden in the Mist** under a different name, but there was a difference Okami's mist had an added effect of draining chakra and giving it to okami. Thou that came as a double edged sword cause if he didn't use it quick enough his coils would overload and his movements would become sluggish.

Thing is that okami wasn't giving it a chance by charging his sword with chakra coating it in lightning and ran into towards the army hacking and slashing any and all who got in his way while dodging whatever came his way.

As he was hacking away he hears a group shout of **Futon: Great Breakthrough** He turned to see 10 or so root nin shoot large gust of wind towards him which also blew away his mist. He smirked while raising his shielded arm the three orbs that served as his shield started spinning rapidly as he called out **Katon: Inferno** The fire surrounding the orbs became a tornado and barreled towards the wind blasts overpowering them and increasing its power turning into a flaming blue tornado which reduced the ones who made the wind to ash along with anyone else that couldn't get out of the way.

Okami turned barley blocking a strike from a tanto aimed to decapitate while stabbing the would be executioner. He quickly saw he was surrounded so with a mighty toss He threw his sword like a spear into the sky before calling **Raiton: Thunderstorm Dome**. One bolt of lightning shot down heading towards okami but when it was a foot above him it split into four bolts connecting above okami before they span at incredible speed creating an electric dome around him. In a instant it expanded to cover a enormous area frying dozens of root.

Okami decided to finish what was left of his enemys so as they gathered together to perform a large scale attack he did two things the first was **Celestial Brush: Crescent** basically he drew a cresent moon in the sky making it night. It wasn't really night it was an area genjustu derived from the second hokages **Bringer of darkness**.

The final thing Okami did was form a **Rasengan** only it was black and seemed to secrete ink. Okami rushed forward and jumped dodging a massive **Grand Firebal**l before dive bombing the center of the opposing nin shouting **Celestial Brush: Rasen Inku supuratta**! And crushing the root nin in the middle while ink went flying from the impact zone like knives and spikes impaling and shredding his remaining enemies.

Okami let of a howl of success before continuing on his way to naruto briefly wondering why he had used **Celestial Brush: Cresent**. He simply shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

**(Mandrake)**

Mandrake was calmly studying his opponents it appeared to be around three to four hundred root. Mandrake had taken to fighting the enemy in the forested area as this made the most sense for his abilities.

The root stood ready waiting for Mandrake to make the first move Mandrake happily obliged as everyone saw Okami's **Celestial Brush: Crescent** Come into effect making it false night. Mandrake unsealed two small and very maneuverable Tomahawk axes. **(Assassin's Creed axes)** He then charged them while amplifying his axes with chakra giving them a dull blue glow which was even more intimidating with his glowing eyes.

When Mandrake reached the group who had also ran to meet him midway he started by ducking under the first nins tanto getting behind him before grabbing his shoulders and flipping back over him only for the root member to be impaled by his allies own tanto, kunai, and shuriken.

Mandrake continued by kicking the dead root nin into the crowd and running for the exact spot the dead nin landed but only stood there a moment long enough for the root to foolishly throw various weapons at him only for him to backflip high in the air causing them to miss their intended target and puncture more allies.

He then tossed both of his tomahawks at the group who now noticed the axes were attached to wire. The tomahawks curved and over lapped each other catching a small group of root nin before mandrake pulled HARD causing the wire to end their lives by bisection.

His axes returned to his hands as he gave a devilish smirk before throwing his axes directly into the air above him and going through hand signs **(Some habits die hard)** His axes came down and he caught them before slamming them into the ground and saying **"Doton: Splitting Earth"** As he said the earth from the point of where his axes had struck the ground split rushing towards the root who dodged by jumping or running only for Mandrake to say **Mokuton: Splintering Death** Dozens of trees exploded into wood senbon piercing every root who dodged by jumping.

The root were getting tired of being picked off one by one so the remaining root chose to attack by firing various justu like **Katon: Grand Fireball, Suiton: Water Dragons, Doton: Mud Dragon Bullets, Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder. (Not many wind users huh?)**

Mandrake looked at the should be impending doom with mirth before slamming his hand on the ground screaming **Summoning: Triple Rashomon** Three giant gates depicting oni sprouted from the ground in a split second blocking the attacks which was the reason for a massive explosion and smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared it showed the first and second gates were gone while the third didn't even have a scratch. Mandrake smirked at the root who were even more tired now that they wasted all that chakra; He then snapped his fingers while standing next to the last gate and the gate began to open slowly.

The root took up a defensive position for whatever was coming but this proved to be the worst choice as they basically stood still and waited. When the gate opened finally the root stared at the darkness inside the gate before hearing the sound of wind. Out of the gate came hundreds of different weapons of all shapes and sizes barreling towards the root that responded wisely and dodged as if their lives depended on it which they did. Yet, regardless of their attempt many found out what it was like to be a shish kabob.

There was less than one hundred root remaining after the onslaught of weapons mandrake had created. Mandrake seemed to be having the time of his life as he walked the short distance between him and the root twirling his axes like batons along the way.

The root were even more weary of their foe and decided to try and stop him before he could slaughter them by charging Mandrake who had stopped moving and was now holding one of his axes in a reverse grip.

The first root reached him and at the last second he leaned back just enough to dodge while using his reverse gripped axe to lob off the root's head and duck the strike from behind. Again throwing his axes into the air which he quickly followed by performing a hand stand and scissor locking the roots head while using the momentum to break the man neck and toss aside his corpse.

He caught his axes and pushed off the ground before spinning at increasing speeds shouting out **Woodsmen's Calling** while it was a rip off of the Inuzuka clans Tsuga Justu it was still very effective as Mandrake tore through the crowd dissecting, bisecting, trisecting, and any other secting you could think of to the root members.

When he came out of the spin he turned on a dime and beheaded the two closed nin. He called **Doton: Headhunter** he vanished underground all around various root were pulled into the ground leaving only their heads showing. Mandrake popped out of the ground throwing his axes like Yo-Yo's playing whack the root as heads went flying in all directions.

Only thirty root remained all of which were tired, on the verge of death, or both not that it mattered. Mandrake once again smirked and held out his hand forming a wood brown **rasengan**. He then disappeared only to reappear in the middle of the root nin with a full blown grin and slam the **rasengan** into the ground instead of the root while calling out **Mokuton: Rasen Ruto shōgekiha** from the point of impact the ground warped making the ground look like it had formed a wave only for Tree roots to pop out of the earth and spiral out butchering the remaining root.

Mandrake looked at his work with pity as he knew that most were forced to become what they had been. He then left to join naruto.

* * *

**(Poseidon)**

Poseidon took position on the lake much like his brother so as to aid his skills. Thou he showed no expression of emotion period. Poseidon merely glared at his opposition while planning his actions. After a minute he had a plan formed and set it into motion

_Phase one_ _-decrease enemy numbers with multiple ninjustu._

Poseidon took action immediately starting with **Suiton: Multiple Water Dragons** using the large amount of water around him he created ten or so dragons which he sent to do as they were made for. As the large number of dragon soon converged on their target whom all dodged quite well avoiding most of the dragons or destroying them with minimal casualties.

Poseidon was not pleased with the lack of results so he continued **Suiton: Water Colliding Wave** He created a miniature Typhoon that sucked in a much larger number of enemies before the typhoon morphed into a large wave that Poseidon was controlling with a mere flick of the wrist.

The result of this justu was much more pleasing to Poseidon as he was still controlling the wave getting as many foes as possible until one of said foes launched **Katon: Fire Dragon** at him forcing him to evade the attack and loss hold on the wave.

Previously mentioned root ran to intercept Poseidon before he could launch another justu but Poseidon stood there and activated his **Bringer of Darkness** causing the root member to stop in his tracks to dispel the genjustu. Poseidon didn't give him the chance as he appeared next to the root member and skewered him on his trident. He then dropped the body into the lake uncaring about what happened to it.

The rest of the root saw this and charged him only for him to say **Suiton: Kraken's Wrath** The water started to bubble and vibrate stopping the root in their tracks as they watched a giant squid creature rise from the water before attempting to crush them with its tentacles. And by attempt I mean completely succeed. The Kraken had served its purpose after a few minutes by demolishing a large number of root so Poseidon released the justu.

_Phase one- complete- Commencing Phase Two- Engage in Taijustu_

Poseidon leaped towards the now much smaller number of root who responded to his charge by drawing their weapons. When he reached them he went low avoiding multiple kunai and using his bulky trident swept the feet out from under a root nin. He then quickly grabbed the man's legs while the nin was still in midair and started to spin utilize the roots body as a battering ram knocking down and sending other roots flying. Poseidon released the root sending him to meet his allies in the water.

Without hesitation Poseidon rammed another root operative pushing him back only to stab him a second later with his trident killing him. Then he continued by coating his trident in lightning chakra and stabbing it into the water saying **Raiton: Thunder Scream** lightning shocking all the root still in the water making them scream before they died.

_Phase 3 – Finish BIG_

Poseidon was getting tired of this fight as he only had a couple dozen enemies left so he decided to end it in a way that would make a splash.

He raised his hands forming a **rasengan** in each one took on a bluish green color resembling the sea; while the other one turned golden yellow with sparks jumping around on it. He then forced the two **rasengan** into each other combining them into one **Rasengan** that was twice the size but still retained the sea blue color with a golden highlight and then aimed the ball of chakra at the root before screaming **Sui/Raiton Combo: Rasen Shio Shokku** with that he shoot the **Rasengan** at them but along the way it gathered more and more water becoming a giant highly pressurized water bullet charged with lightning.**(Picture aqua Jet from pokemon with lightning on it)**

"BOOOOOOM!" was the sound that the overpowered chakra ball made as it made contact with the root exploding into violent water waves reducing the root nin to bloody pools in the lake. Poseidon nodded as he saw his job was done before taking off towards naruto.

* * *

**(Death)**

Death stood at attention on the riverbank eyeing his opponents as they prepared themselves but Death was patient and allowed them to finish hoping for at least a mild challenge.

Death decided since they were arming themselves why shouldn't he so he unsealed 2 small scythes** (Same one on the** **picture on the link in my profile)** The root were the first to act as they divided into four groups surrounding Death before pulling out explosive kunai and launching them at Death.

The only thing was death expected this the second they surrounded him so he was molding chakra the entire time. When the Kunai where about ten feet away he started to spin calling **Futon: Entrapment** Death created a small wall of wind to surround him catching them taking them along with the flow. He then said **Futon: Release** The small tornado surrounding Death pulsed before dispelling sending the kunai in all directions.

The Root saw their kunai being "_Returned"_ to them so they raced through hand signs calling Doton: Earth wall forming walls of Stone from the ground beneath them they blocked the kunai but the explosions still rang throughout the area.

Death took his chance and ran towards the group in front of him just as the walls were going down. He reached the wall in time for the root to see death was mere feet from him with one of his scythes already in mid swing and was decapitated without a second more of thought. Death used the dead root as a stepping stone to gain some height as he was at his jump's apex he held both of his scythes together. The Scythes turned into liquid metal then quickly reformed into one large scythe with blades at both ends.

When Death landed he turned almost instantly sending his scythe flying into the crowd calling **Futon: Harvest** before performing a quick **Shushin**. The Scythe gained the blue sheen one would expect to see on anything enhanced with wind chakra. The root were in a frenzy as the scythe mowed them down with little resistance as it cut off multiple limbs and ended dozens of lives. The root tried to defend themselves by spamming justu or just using their own weapons to deflect the scythe. Their effort was in vain as the scythe proved relentless in its path.

This continued until Death reappeared on the other side of the group again while crouched only to catch his scythe, Which again turned liquid becoming the a pair of claws that covered the back of his hands like a gauntlet the three blades on each were jagged but could easily tear through their target.

Death wasted no time in finishing the last of this group by leaping for the closest root he slammed his claws down cutting the root member into three pieces two at each shoulder and the last one right down the middle.

Death used the moment of hesitation brought on by the rather gruesome butchering to rush the next two in front of his and impale them on his claws. He then threw the bodies into the air before jumping after them. He reached just above the bodies and slapped a couple of explosive notes on them and kicking them into their group only for them to explode on contact with the ground finishing the first group.

The other group watched in horror as this all happened in mere minutes before they could do anything to aid their allies. Their horror grew as death landed and stabbed his claws into the ground shouting **Oniton: Exhume**. What happened next was what anyone would call a scene out of a horror movie as blood red chakra seeped out of the ground and into the bodies of their dead comrades who began to move before getting to their legs and gazed at Death. When Death pointed towards them all bets were off as the zombie root charged their former allies.

Death watched as the scene unfolded with The living root attempted to re kill the root he "_Revived"_. In truth Death did no such thing. What he really did was use Kurama's Chakra to reanimate the bodies and control them and the only reason he could do this was because all of kurama's Chakra was Yang Chakra or life Chakra which he manipulated to give the body's brain cells an extra boost to do what he wanted.

Though with the carnage he caused in the first group he only had about a fourth of the main group as his zombie minions the others were in pieces or scattered all around. The root were doing their best to kill the zombies but no matter what they did they just kept coming until one root got lucky and nailed a zombie in the head with a kunai at which point it slumped to the ground dead he relayed this info to everyone else.

This was the point that the root managed to turn the tide on the corpses Death saw that his zombie horde was about to be finished off so he called **Oniton: Corpse explosion** The justu did as designed as the remaining root corpses he controlled exploded causing massive damage to the remaining groups taking out a third of each.

Death then spoke **Oniton: Murder** the shadow seemed to come alive as they lifted into the air forming a murder of crows which death promptly used by sending them to add to the number of casualties saying **Oniton: Murder Bullets** The crows shot forward piercing a few root before returning to the shadows sadly the rest of the root managed to avoid the avian assault.

Death was getting pissed that this fight was taking so long, so he turned his claws back into the small scythes before saying** Oniton: Frenzy** Chakra poured out of Death forming a shroud that changed color from red to Black. Death charged at the remaining root with speed even greater than before as all the root saw was a blur until he stopped just behind the lead root member in a crouched position before the root turned into a bloody fountain and fell to bits.

Death rushed through a few more root barley grazing them causing them to show surprise only for him to say** Oniton:** **Immolation** the moment the word left his mouth the root he had only scratched were set ablaze being reduced to ash.

One root acted the second death stopped to speak unleashing a **Katon: Fire Dragon** The dragon went its set course towards death only for death to hold his hand out and say **Oniton: Reflect** A portal appeared in front of Death and the dragon was absorbed as it closed only for it to reopen a second later with the dragon being redirected at the nin that created it destroying him.

Death was sick of this battle and formed a **rasengan** with his back turned to the remaining root. The **Rasengan** turned Purplish black with blood red highlights but it had a bone white core.

Death called** Oniton: Shi no Shisha** Death held the **rasengan** over his head as three specters appeared behind death each was dressed in a black hooded robe with a scythe of their own each held out a skeletal hand towards the **rasengan**. The **rasengan** gained an evil black aura as the specters were absorbed into the **rasengan**. Death aimed his **rasengan** at the remaining root and shot it at them.

The root prepared for the chakra to take their lives as they knew they couldn't avoid it. In a moment the **rasengan** reached them but it passed them by not hitting a single root and exploding far behind them. This confusing them for a moment until the shockwave came and hit them like scythes going through their bodies killing them as their very souls left their bodies as visible chakra forms.

Death surveyed his success before leaving triumphant to return to naruto.

* * *

(Raijuu)

Raijuu sighed as he stood on a Cliff in the mountainous region he had taken to fight on. He looked down at his opponents who stood on lower ledges or used chakra to stick to the wall.

Raijuu reasoned that there were too many enemies to jump in as of right now so he took to gaining distance performing back flips up the side of the mountain landing at the top of a small mountain with the root following behind only to stop as Raijuu raised his hand and shook a finger as if to say no.

Raijuu smirked and raised his finger gathering chakra coating it in lightning chakra screaming **Raiton: Raging Bolt** He pointed his finger at the advancing root shooting a bolt of lightning striking a small number of root killing them and forcing those close to them to lose focus and fall to their deaths.

The root continued to advance as Raijuu called** Raiton: Thunder bullets** Raijuu shot large numbers of concentrated electricity at the root forcing them to halt in their advances as he killed a few while the others scattered to escape the same fate.

Raijuu continued not one to give them a chance to retaliate calling **Raiton: Electronic Circuit** He slammed both hands onto the ground causing it to crack and fracture as lightning went coursing through it electrocuting anyone in its way.

Raijuu called **Primal form** With that his pants were sealed as he fell on four legs gaining a body built more for speed which he put to good use as he called **Raiton: Lightning body** Electricity covered Raijuu's body giving him a golden aura **(Think What happens to naruto when he gained control of Kurama's Chakra in the anime only instead of flames it's sparks)**

Raijuu ran. That's about all anyone could say for the situation Raijuu ran around the mountain's peak using his claws and teeth to tear any root to shreds. Two root tried to double team him with **Futon: Great Breakthrough** only for him to jump over the attack and land using his claws to push them to the ground and using his claws to pierce their hearts before continuing on running.

This continued for a while with Raijuu taking out a few dozen more before returning to his perch on the peak of the mountain and calling **Evolutions Triumph** Raijuu turned back into his bipedal form and his pants returned. He then smirked and called out **Raiton: Thunder Palace** The root looked at the ground as they saw seals light up and electricity form creating an much larger scale version of **Raiton: Electronic Circuit** Raijuu cut the chakra flow to the justu he had prepared.

While he was in **primal form** with every step he took he used a stamp naruto had placed on his palm that for every step he took he would leave a modified** Hirashin** seal that could be used as Raijuu saw fit. Needless to say Raijuu was surprised at the number of root that remained after the justu but the number was much more manageable.

Raijuu used one of the now numerous **hirashin** seals to teleport next to the remaining root with his armor still active impaling the root through the heart before teleporting to the next and using his claws beheaded said root and kicking the head at another only to teleport behind it and shove his arm through the air born head destroying it so he could skewer the roots he kicked it at.

Raijuu returned to the peak of the mountain forming a **Rasengan** in between his teeth it took on a golden color like his armor. Raijuu fell on all fours digging his hands into the earth and took aim before calling **Raiton: Raijuu no Goon** The **rasengan** exploded like a laser towards the root using its electricity to disintegrating them on contact.

Raijuu nodded at his work and used the **Hirashin** to flash back to naruto.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Naruto merely stood still as he, Danzo, and two other root members watched the fights go on. Throughout the entire "Fight" *Cough* Slaughter *Cough* He could see danzo getting angrier and angrier finally after the last of his root was demolished Danzo crushed his cane in his hand.

Naruto smirked at the obvious frustration danzo was showing. His smirk only grew into a wide sadistic grin as his creations returned to his side and glared at danzo with him smirks evident on their faces too.

Naruto then spoke "Well Danzo what are you going to do it's now six versus three and I doubt you could win at those odds" Glee was evident in naruto's voice as he talked down the cause of so much suffering it didn't help that he got to be the one to finish him off either.

Danzo gritted his teeth before sighing "Very well boy you have bested me this time but I shall return"

Naruto's eyes changed from gleeful to pissed "What do you mean next time last I check your trapped in my seal?"

"Simple boy you're just going to release the seal and I shall leave" Stated Danzo in a matter of fact tone

"And why would I do that?" Asked a pissed naruto

"Because if you don't then in the time it takes to kill me the strike team I have sent will kill the one I KNOW you love" Finished Danzo who was now sporting a smug grin as naruto's eyes widened

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "You're bluffing"

"Am I?" asked Danzo "Are you so willing to take that chance?"

Naruto was so pissed he knew his choices. Kill Danzo but risk the fact she might be killed, or drop the barrier let danzo go and go save her. He knew he couldn't do both so he had to chose.

Being naruto he chose the obvious one Naruto dropped the barrier and said "I will get you Teme" and with that naruto and his creations left

Danzo smirked and said as he left "We shall see boy"

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was racing with his creations behind him towards the home of the girl he secretly loved hoping she was ok. "Please be safe" Started Naruto as he ran roof tops "Please be Safe…Hinata!"

* * *

**Justu List (Good Lord this one's going to be long)**

**SEALS**

**Fuin: Total Encampment**

**Hirashin**

**Katon**

**Katon: Inferno**

**Katon: Grand Fireball**

**Raiton**

**Raiton: Thunderstorm Dome**

**Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder**

**Raiton: Thunder Scream**

**Raiton: Raging Bolt**

**Raiton: Thunder bullets**

**Raiton: Electronic Circuit**

**Raiton: Lightning body**

**Raiton: Thunder Palace**

**Sui/Raiton Combo: Rasen Shio Shokku**** (Spiraling Tidal Shock)**

**Raiton: Raijuu no Goon (Raijuu's Roar)  
**

**Suiton**

**Suiton: Hidden in the Mist**

**Suiton: Water Dragons**

**Suiton: Multiple Water Dragons**

**Suiton: Water Colliding Wave**

**Suiton: Kraken's Wrath**

**Sui/Raiton Combo: Rasen Shio Shokku (Spiraling Tidal Shock)  
**

**Doton**

**Doton: Splitting Earth**

**Doton: Mud Dragon Bullets**

**Doton: Headhunter**

**Futon**

**Futon: Great Breakthrough**

**Futon: Entrapment**

**Futon: Release**

**Futon: Harvest**

**Celestial Brush**

**Celestial Brush: Veil of mist**

**Celestial Brush: Cherry Bomb**

**Celestial Brush: Slash**

**Celestial Brush: Crescent**

**Celestial Brush: Rasen Inku supuratta (Spiraling ink spatter)  
**

**Oniton (Demon Style)**

**Oniton: Exhume**

**Oniton: Corpse explosion**

**Oniton: Murder**

**Oniton: Murder Bullets**

**Oniton: Frenzy**

**Oniton:** **Immolation**

**Oniton: Reflect**

**Oniton: Shi no Shisha (Harbinger of Death)  
**

**Mokuton**

**Mokuton: Splintering Death**

**Mokuton: Rasen Ruto shōgekiha (Spiraling Root Shockwave)  
**

**Genjustu**

**Bringer of darkness**

**Others**

**Summoning: Triple Rashomon**

**Shushin**

**Primal form**

**Evolutions Triumph**

* * *

**That it everyone i have reached over 40000 words altogether and am very happy **

**ANY question pm me i will do my best to answer**

**Favorite and Review if you would please**

**Also Next Monday i will start College so it will be slow going for me Please be patient Thanks again Till next time.**


	6. Hinata's a BADASS

**What is up people Creations chimera here bringing you an update of Puppeteer of Six paths. Yes yes I know you're all so excited. So let's get to it shall we**

**Review time….**

**NO REVIEWS! TT TT so sad**

**Just joking**

**Lightningblade49- Thank you for your kind words and I agree with all of them also love your story ash unleashing :)**

**XD anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 6 **

–**Hinata's a badass!-**

**-Previously on Puppeteer of Six paths- (NOTE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT)(There is a poll on my page please vote)  
**

Naruto then spoke "Well Danzo what are you going to do it's now six versus three and I doubt you could win at those odds" Glee was evident in naruto's voice as he talked down the cause of so much suffering it didn't help that he got to be the one to finish him off either.

Danzo gritted his teeth before sighing "Very well boy you have bested me this time but I shall return"

Naruto's eyes changed from gleeful to pissed "What do you mean next time last I check your trapped in my seal?"

"Simple boy you're just going to release the seal and I shall leave" Stated Danzo in a matter of fact tone

"And why would I do that?" Asked a pissed naruto

"Because if you don't then in the time it takes to kill me the strike team I have sent will kill the one I KNOW you love" Finished Danzo who was now sporting a smug grin as naruto's eyes widened

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "You're bluffing"

"Am I?" asked Danzo "Are you so willing to take that chance?"

Naruto was so pissed he knew his choices. Kill Danzo but risk the fact she might be killed, or drop the barrier let danzo go and go save her. He knew he couldn't do both so he had to chose.

Being naruto he chose the obvious one Naruto dropped the barrier and said "I will get you Teme" and with that naruto and his creations left

Danzo smirked and said as he left "We shall see boy"

* * *

(**Naruto**)

Naruto was racing with his creations behind him towards the home of the girl he secretly loved hoping she was ok. "Please be safe" Started Naruto as he ran roof tops "Please be Safe…Hinata!"

* * *

**-NOW-**

**(Hinata)**

Hinata Hyuuga was currently wondering WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! As she was trying to defend herself against what appeared to be a rather large number of Anbu ninja.

This morning she had woken up and did her morning routine. She had told her father and sister she'd be back after team training. On the way she took a shortcut through training ground 7 to get to Training ground 8 because she was running late.

Only as she was cutting through she sensed something. She quickly activated her Byakugan and was shocked by the sheer number of ninja surrounding her. The Root nin saw that they had been exposed when hinata's veins became more prominent around her eyes so they did as instructed and attacked.

"Ano? Can I please ask why you are doing this?" Asked a completely confused Hinata as she got into a defensive stance while watching them draw out their weapons.

One of the root answered her saying "We are under orders to eliminate the hyuuga heiress" he said no more even when hinata screamed "WHY!?"

The rest of the root took no heed to her questions as they leap for her. Hinata knew she had to defend herself as they charged her.

The first root reached her going for a straight stab to her chest. Hinata charged chakra to her hands and redirected the tanto while spinning around the root. She used her free hand to close several vital Tenketsu. It didn't result in instant death but he only had an hour at most add to the fact hinata knocked him out to he wouldn't be getting back up.

Hinata didn't waste time she knew that if she was only on the defensive she would die and she couldn't do that she still had a lot to do and say that should she die she could never find piece in the afterlife.

So taking the initiative she charged toward the small army of root. Apon reaching them Hinata ducked under a kunai strike and used her foot to uppercut the root getting him airborne. She jumped and grabbed the root by the shoulders sending him into the group followed quickly by a explosive kunai.

BOOOOM! The kunai exploded killing a dozen or so root. Hinata landed and saw that the root had all thrown numerous shuriken from all directions. Hinata reacted **Kaiton!** She formed a dome of chakra deflecting most of the weapons but a few were charged with wind chakra cutting through the dome and cutting hinata this also destroyed her jacket.

Apparently not all of the root had been part of the organization for long as one of them shouted "Give up and die peacefully so we may break the kyuubi for our master."

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard this they were using her to get to Naruto, Yes she knew kyuubi was sealed in naruto because of a few facts 1. Naruto was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, 2. Naruto has small amounts of red chakra in his system instead of only blue, and 3. One of her clan elders told her hoping to get her to hate him….It didn't work in fact it made her love him more.

But to hear that these people wanted to hurt naruto period pissed her off. This was the first time anyone had ever seen her mad and it would not be forgotten. Hinata ripped what was left of her jacket off throwing it to the ground before screaming** Eight Trigrams: Axe Hammer** blades of pure chakra formed on hinata's arms and legs before she charged them screaming ready to tear them apart.

The first root she came across was the one who shot his mouth off. He attempted to block the strike with his tanto but it was sliced through by the chakra axe and its owner soon followed as he was split right down the middle.

Hinata didn't even give thought to the brutality of what she just did as she turned and leaped into the fray slicing and dicing her way through.

She had just decapitated another root when she had to bend straight back as a root when over her she ended the roots life with a quick jab to the heart.

Hinata created some distance for her next move by using chakra to jump high into the air and shouting **Eight Trigrams: Reverse Crescents** Hinata focused chakra to her feet before flailing them around sending numerous blades of chakra at the many root below her.

The root dodged a majority of the blades that's not to say they got off Scott free as a good few were dead and more were injured. One root got lucky as he dodged out of the path of all the blades getting a chance to use hand signs he shouted **Futon: Great Breakthrough **The blast of wind shot at hinata who was falling from her previous height.

She saw the justu coming at her but countered by shouting **Eight Trigrams Zone: Divine Law** Hinata saturated the air with her chakra as the justu barreled towards her it entered her zone and grew weaker and weaker by the time it reached her it was merely a breeze that cooled her a small amount as she landed. She could see the root were surprised at what happened but she saw no need to explain her justu to these _people_.

She stood still as more root tried their own justu only to find that no matter what they did nothing would reach her. Hinata had an evil smirk on her face this kind of smirk had no place being on hinata who was normally shy and helpful. No they had unleashed a beast that would do anything to eliminate them for threatening the one she loved.

Hinata saw they had stopped using justu seeing it would do nothing. She got in the traditional Eight Trigram stance as chakra gathered on her arms and legs before she stated **Eight Trigrams: One-Thousand Armed Murder** Hinata moved so fast that she left after images of herself all over the field as she neared the root. When she reached them they had no chance to retaliate as hinata attacked sealing vital tenketsu left and right by the end of her technique she had killed fifty or so root but this came as a double edged sword as now she was low on chakra from constant use on top of the sheer exhaustion the justu created on her body.

The remaining root saw that she was low on chakra and charged her. Hinata saw the root anbu charging her and went to intercept them. They reached her expecting this to be the end of their bout only for her to call **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Absorbing Palms **Hinata reached for the nearest root and unleashed hell as she struck sixty four of his chakra points making sure to kill him by striking his heart last.

Hinata felt revitalized as that justu absorbed her opponent's chakra and she planned to use it well as she continued on her way killing root left and right. One root got a little too close for her comfort and was rewarded with a chakra axe kick to the balls and out the head.

Hinata continued by using the momentum to start cart wheeling with the blades still active forcing the root to dodge or be killed sadly no one died as hinata cart wheeled out of the group getting out of striking range.

The root glared at hinata who did the same they charged again but as the groups were about to meet something crashed in between them creating a large cloud of dust both sides took a defensive position unsure of what was in the cloud and if who it was is a friend or foe as the cloud.

As the dust cleared they could see a number of figures what surprised them all was that some of them didn't even look human. Hinata on the other hand saw one figure that stood out because she screamed "Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto turned to see hinata who looked a little worse for wear but all together ok he breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a smile getting a blush from her. Naruto then turned towards the remaining root and was shocked to see so few then he saw all the corpses and carnage around him he turned to hinata and asked "Hinata-chan did you do this?" he honestly had to ask as he didn't expect hinata to do some of the things he could see out there I mean come on their were over two hundred corpses out there.

Hinata blushed at being called chan but nodded to say she did. Naruto's mouth dropped at this and stared at her with shock but at the same time was strangely turned on. He was snapped out of his shock as both Okami and Raijuu placed a hand on one of his shoulder. When he looked at them they gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up as if to say "Good Choice" Naruto's eye twitched and said "Oh Who asked you two" They responded by snickering.

Hinata watched naruto's interaction with his puppets and couldn't help but giggle a little gaining his attention. Naruto had to admit he loved it when she laughed it was too damn cute.

Naruto walked to her side and said "Hinata are you ok?" worried she might be more hurt then he could tell

Hinata gave him a smile and told him "I'm fine Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded and said "Can you continue?"

Hinata nodded and said "Yes I can I still have a job to finish" She said this while directing a glare at the root

Naruto took notice of her determination and nodded before looking at his creations and saying "Hinata and I will take the main forces while you will handle stragglers and anything you deem we cannot understand?" They nodded and turned towards the root who were still standing their unsure of what to do as the Kyuubi brat was here that meant Danzo's main forces had lost and they were alone.

Naruto looked at hinata and asked "Ready?" he smirked

Hinata gave him a grin and said "Whenever you are"

Naruto's grin grew as he looked at the remaining root to see only around a hundred left and said one word "Go"

Hinata took off trusting naruto to back her up. Naruto wasn't going to disappoint as he raised his hands and said "**Deva path: Banshō Ten'in** Naruto's justu began to drag the root towards hinata who caught on to what naruto had planned as she activated her own justu calling **Eight Trigrams Dance: Ballet of Blades**. Hinata formed razor sharp chakra threads similar to what naruto used to use to control his puppets only she began to dance around the root nin using the threads to slice them to bits.

Naruto thou concentrating on using his justu was awed at the grace and beauty Hinata was demonstrating in her dance even though she was tearing enemies to shreds.

Hinata finished her dance and only half of the nin from before were here now as hinata retreated back to naruto's side she said something that shocked naruto and in a way he never expected "Naruto I know about Kyuubi and I don't care so feel free to go all out please" she said in a slightly seductive voice.

Naruto was dumbfounded at her statement before breaking out into a wide grin which soon shifted into a manic one as he rubbed his hands together with barley suppressed glee.

Naruto asked his brother "Well _since she doesn't care what you say we do that_?"

Kurama's response came in the form of a grin as he said "**You got yourself a winner with her Otouto and I agree they think we're demons let's show them a demon"**

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he said "Oh I'm going to enjoy this" He then turned to Hinata and said "Just so you know me and Kyuubi are as good as brothers and what we're about to do will be Awesome!"

Naruto walked out a few feet before getting in a stance that reminded hinata of kiba when he was about to fight and screamed "**Animal Path: Inner Beast**!" Red chakra began to seep out of naruto before it formed a cocoon that completely covered him from all eyes.

Over the course of the next minute it took everyone could hear the sound of bones breaking and rearranging followed by growls and howls as the cocoon grew in size finally the cocoon stopped growing before a single crack formed.

Everyone waited with baited breath as more cracks began to form. Suddenly one small piece of the cocoon fell off and the root could see inside but what they saw scared the shit out of them because they saw was a naruto's rinnegan only the inner most circle was blood red with a slit pupil.

The cocoon finally gave way as it exploded in a large red light what appeared was surprising to say the least. Out of the cocoon was a being that stood 7 feet tall on two legs he wore naruto's cloths but he was furry and looked like a FOX with NINE flowing red tails with blond tips. The creature gave a loud roar of freedom as everyone's eyes were glued.** (Seriously picture a bipedal Kurama wearing naruto's cloths)**

The Foxman turned towards Hinata and walked up to her. She merely stared at him for a moment before giving a big hug and screaming "Kawai!" The foxman did not expect this reaction as she continued on by saying "You're so fluffy!" His eye twitched as he heard the sounds of snickering from the side of the field his creations were currently standing, he sent them a glare which only served to increase the snickers.

The Foxman lifted hinata's head by using one of fingers to lift her chin and said **"So we're cute huh?"**

Hinata blushed at her actions and said "Naruto-Kun?"

"Half **Right"** Said The Foxman before he elaborated "We are both **and at the same time one **It's up to you to decide** Who we truly are"** He said for a minute with a foxy grin.

Hinata thought for a second and said "Your still naruto-kun but thank you Kyuubi-sama for being with naruto-kun"

The foxman nodded before saying "**You're welcome and please call me Kurama as Kyuubi is nothing more than a title" **Hinata nodded as Naruto took over "So I believe you wanted me to go all out is that right hinata-chan" She nodded as he smirked

Naruto and Kurama looked out at the 50 remaining root members and smirked as he said "**Nine-Tailed Destruction"** They lifted their tails and fired concentrated beams of black and red chakra at the root. The beams themselves were very thin and small but the power behind them was immense as each of the nine created craters ten to fifteen feet wide barley giving time to dodge.

When the assault of beams was over only thirty remained and that was pushing it as a few looked like they could drop at any moment.

The duo decided to end it as they said to give it their best now they couldn't honestly do that without destroying Konoha but for the situation they decided to use a fraction of their full power as they gathered chakra to form a single black ball in front of their mouth before screaming "Bijuu**Dama"** they shot the justu at the remaining root. They didn't even get the chance to think about dodging before the justu hit them and turned them to dust.

They turned around and walked back towards hinata kneeling slightly to get at eye level and brushed her cheek with their paw/hand. She grabbed the appendage with both hands while staring into his eyes and she finally said "Naruto-kun I've always wanted to say I lo…" She gasped as she looked down seeing a tanto sticking out her stomach. She looked behind her to see the root nin she first knocked down who she thought was down for the count smirk before falling dead.

She turned back to naruto to see his fox face in shock before she coughed up blood and said "Naruto-k-kun I lo-love you" with that her eyes closed

Naruto was wide eyed and shouted "HINATAAAAAAAA!" and released a roar as he screamed towards the sky.

* * *

**-Omake- (Chapter 5) (I'd Like to state I am not a brony but this is to funny of an idea)(P.s. I'm Not Gay this character is actually a youtube show I found by accident)**

**Right after naruto summons the hokages**

"I've got one more surprise for you Danzo" said naruto before he pulled out another scroll and unsealed it after the smoke had cleared a creature appeared

This creature was a bipedal pure white horse with a pink mane, tail, and horn it wore triangular sunglasses and had a musical note on its hind leg

Danzo stared at the creature before finally asking "What the Fuck is that"

Naruto smirked and said "This is Lloyd the Rockin unicorn!"

Everyone even naruto's puppets looked at him before Lloyd asked "Are you high on crack or something"

Naruto responded "Maybe but that's beside the point only you Lloyd can take on this army"

Lloyd looked at naruto and asked "Are you serious you have 5 puppets right there count them 5 who are all very strong"

Naruto seemed to ignore Lloyd and say "But you can only do it with The Cuddly Key tar of Virtue"

Lloyd simple said "Oh you have got to be Shitting me"

Naruto continued "Say the name and it will come Say it say the name"

Okami joined in "Politely say it"

Naruto continued "Yes politely say the name"

Lloyd had enough "Okay Fuck ….. May I please have the Cuddly Keyboard of Virtue" Like that another puff of smoke and he had a pink key tar with a big heart on the end. He then turned around facing the root and was about to strike when he saw the hokage and said "Oh come on turn around don't watch this it's fucking humiliating" They didn't turn "Turn around come on turn around" They didn't "Ok Fuck this" he hit every key on the key tar blasting the root away

The root were vaporized

**Justu list**

**Kaiton-Canon**

**Eight Trigrams: Axe Hammer- Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Eight Trigrams: Reverse Crescents- Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Eight Trigrams Zone: Divine Law- Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Eight Trigrams: One-Thousand Armed Murder- Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Absorbing Palms - Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Eight Trigrams Dance: Ballet of Blades- Naruto Fanon Wiki**

**Animal Path: Inner Beast- original**

**Nine-Tailed Destruction-original**

**BijuuDama –canon**

* * *

**This has been Creationschimera with a new chapter of Puppeteer of six paths Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to include this in the next part or put it back on the previous chapter so ya BYE Also Reviews are wonderful how about some!**


	7. Hospitals and The Dragon sword

**OH I'm LATE IM LATE IM LATE LATE LATE!**

**(Looks and see's readers)**

**(Clears throat)**

**Creationschimera here with another Chapter of Puppeteer of Six Paths and thank you for your support.**

**I AM SO SORRY it took me this long to get this out I tried to finish it last week but then I was swamped by like 5 different assignments for my courses**

**Reviews **_**seriously **_

**The Epitome of Eccentricity- Dude I write for fun and because I like it I don't expect everything to look perfect and I don't expect everyone to like what I write and ok I may be wrong on some things but regardless a fanfic is made because people like to write for others to read. (Doubt he will ever read this but I don't care)**

**Chapter 7 **

**Hospitals and The Sword of Dragons**

* * *

**-ON with the story-**

They turned around and walked back towards hinata kneeling slightly to get at eye level and brushed her cheek with their paw/hand. She grabbed the appendage with both hands while staring into his eyes and she finally said "Naruto-kun I've always wanted to say I lo…" She gasped as she looked down seeing a tanto sticking out her stomach. She looked behind her to see the root nin she first knocked down who she thought was down for the count smirk before falling dead.

She turned back to naruto to see his fox face in shock before she coughed up blood and said "Naruto-k-kun I lo-love you" with that her eyes closed

Naruto was wide eyed and shouted "HINATAAAAAAAA!" and released a roar as he screamed towards the sky.

* * *

**-Now-**

"Hinata wake up!" Screamed Naruto as he held hinata close. He was about to remove the tanto from her stomach but Kurama stopped him screaming** "Wait Naruto if you remove the blade she'll bleed out we have to get her to the hospital quick"**

Naruto still in shock mumbled "H-Hospital ya th-they'll heal her" and without even thinking naruto wrapped hinata in his arms and took off running being extra careful not to harm her or move the blade.

"**Naruto you forgo..."** Kurama was cut off from trying to remind naruto that he was still in FOX form as naruto disabled their mental connection.

* * *

-**Hospital-**

Shizune sighed as she sat at the receptions desk in the front of the hospital. Today was supposed to be her day off but the receptionist that normally worked today had come down with the flu and was currently in a hospital room of her own. Shizune leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes wishing something would happen to alleviate her boredom.

Just then she heard screams coming from outside the hospital doors and shot up to check what it was only to be cut off by the doors slamming open and more screams from inside the lobby. She looked up to see the lobby was empty except for the silhouette of someone in the doorway.

What Shizune saw was something she never expected. What see saw was the bloodied and penetrated body of Hinata Hyuuga in the arms of a humanoid fox who bore a striking resemblance to a certain bijuu ,who was currently, sealed inside of the boy she viewed as a little brother.

The fox-man spoke in a weak and scared voice "P-please help her" he said this with a desperate and mortified look on his face.

His voice snapped shizune out of her shock but all she could say was "N-naruto?"

The fox-man nodded but again said this time more urgently "Help her please!" Shizune could see he was grief stricken.

His voice was all the confirmation Shizune needed as she nodded and immediately called for anbu by pressing a button on her desk. Two anbu appeared moments later only to see naruto still holding hinata. The anbu assumed the kyuubi had broken free and was currently controlling naruto's body so they drew their weapons only for shizune to stand in between them and naruto and say "Stop, I didn't call you hear to fight!"

The anbu were surprised that she stopped them but they didn't drop their weapons, so shizune continued by walking up to the closer of the two anbu and poking him in the chest saying "Look buddy if he was kyuubi then we wouldn't be standing here with me arguing with you period!" The anbu couldn't refute her claim as they knew it was true but were again cut off by Shizune who said "So here's what you're going to do you" She pointed at the first anbu glared and said "You are going to go to Tsunade-sama and tell her Hinata Hyuuga has been brought in with life threatening injuries and you" she yelled while pointing to the other anbu "are going to go find Sakura Haruno and say the same thing got it!" she screamed the last part to emphasize her point

The anbu were both more scared by shizune than naruto by this point so they saluted and left via shushin to complete the assignments set before them and escape Shizune's wrath.

Shizune turned back to naruto and said "Quickly follow me" Naruto nodded and followed behind her as they ran down the hall still being careful not to harm hinata. They continued down the hall until shizune stopped infront of a door labeled O.R. 1, then shizune realized something she knew that it would still be a few minutes till Tsunade and Sakura showed up to help her and there was only so much she could do alone so she made a decision by saying "Naruto I'm going to need your help" as they walked through the doors.

Naruto was confused how could he help "How?" was all he said as he tilted his vulpine head.

Shizune wanted to glomp him because of how cute that action was but couldn't because hinata's life took priority she told him "I need you to help me stabilize her until Tsunade-sama and Sakura get here to help"

Naruto didn't know what to say so he gave her a determined look, which looked all the more impressive with his fox features, and nodded. Shizune smiled and said "Good now lay her on the table on her side gently" Naruto did as commanded the second he finished shizune was there in full scrubs and said "Ok now though this breaks a lot of rules I need you to stay in this form until help arrives; your tails could be of use if we need something and our hands are tied. Now while I'm finding out everything you need to wash and put on scrubs" Naruto nodded and rushed to the sink shizune had used seconds ago. He washing his claws and fur as carefully as possible to get rid of any blood or foreign bits; then grabbed a pair of scrubs that were hanging there and put them on before returning to her.

Naruto nodded as shizune's hands began to glow and she said "**Iryoton:** **Complete Diagnosis"** Naruto couldn't tell what she was doing but didn't have to wait as moments later she stopped and said hurriedly "Not good her stomach has been ruptured and stomach acid is eating away at her intestines, also the blade has caused minor damage to her spine only scratching it, but major nerve damage due to some form of toxin, not to mention she is still losing a lot of blood fast, Finally there are more toxins then the previous one each is doing something different everything from increasing blood loss to brain damage"

Naruto was shocked at everything she was saying as well as the fact that while she was saying it she was gathering everything she needed which included a cooler full of Blood type A bags, a medley of different syringes, and other tools like clamps, scalpels, and scissors.

Shizune took care to remove hinata's clothing for the surgery by cutting them off with a chakra scalpel. Naruto could only watch as she did this but knew it was serious and looked at shizune as she asked "Ready, the second we remove the sword we must be quick got it" Naruto nodded his confirmation

Shizune said "Ok" she then took hold of the sword and said "here we go" with that she pulled the sword out. The moment the sword was gone she said "Now grab the syringe with the light green liquid and inject it into the vein in the middle of her wrist." Naruto did as commanded as quickly and precisely as possible.

"Good that should stem the affects of the toxin that accelerated blood loss, Now grab that stand there" She said motioning towards the thing that looked like a coat rack to naruto, while she went to work on putting hinata under with anesthesia.

Naruto quickly used one of his tails to grab the stand and pulled it over to the top left of the table as shizune said "Now grab a bag of blood and hang it up, then take that hose with the needle and connect them, Finally put it in the same place as the last injection only leave it there."

Naruto's response was a quick "Right" as he did as instructed and proceeded to again inject the needle into hinata's left wrist

"Now I need to open her up so I can reach everything" Shizune said as she picked up a scalpel and proceeded to increase the size of the hole in hinata's abdomen. When this was done she quickly barked "Now grab those clamps to hold back her muscles!" Naruto continued to follow her instructions to a T.

"Good, use that pump there to suck up any blood or acid that is in her abdominal cavity" She yelled at naruto who grabbed the pump and began to suck up any excess liquid but as he looked all he saw was a bloody mess inside her body but was shook out of his thinking by shizune.

"Change that blood bag now it's empty!" Shizune screamed as naruto used his tails to do so by removing the hose from the bag, throwing the bag away, and reconnecting the hose on a new bag.

"Keep your head in the game Naruto!" warned Shizune not even looking at him

Naruto not used to this stuttered "R-Right" as he continued his assigned job along with grabbing whatever shizune needed when she needed it.

"Now naru.." Shizune started but was cut off as Tsunade and Sakura rushed through the door.

They saw Naruto's fox form and stared for a moment before Tsunade said "Explain this later right now Naruto out; leave the rest to us" Naruto gave her a hopeful gaze to which she responded "Don't worry naruto we'll do everything we can to save her" Naruto nodded as he shed his scrubs and left to wait outside the room.

* * *

**-Hours later-**

Tsunade emerged from the operating room to find naruto had returned to his human form and was staring at her along with the rest of the rookies, Hinata's Father Hirashi, and her sister Hanabi.

Hirashi began "Tsunade-sama how is my daughter? I tried to ask naruto as he sent a clone to each of use telling use hinata was here but won't tell us whatever it was that happened, and he has been silent since the first of us arrived here"

Tsunade looked at Hirashi then at the rookies and said a sad voice while looking down "Hinata's in a coma and will be lucky to walk up." Everyone was shocked but she continued "She was stabbed through the stomach with a sword that was covered in a number of poisons each did something different we were able to stop most of them, however two poisons remained too long the first caused massive nerve damage to hinata's lower body rendering her unable to walk and the other caused brain damage that is what lead her to the coma she's in. Even if she wakes up she will never be the same." She said as she lifted her head to see that everyone but naruto, Who looked like he could drop at any moment, had begun to cry.

Tsunade looked closer at naruto to see that he looked like his world had been crushed, reassembled, crushed again only to be burned to ash and scattered to the winds. She finished "They used a number of toxins that could cause a quick death to prevent us from treating the ones that would cause long term damage"

Hanabi spoke up in a chocked sob "C-can we p-please see nee-chan" Tsunade nodded as she led them down to hinata's room.

Everyone was trying to get to the room as fast as possible except naruto who was dragging far behind with a defeated expression on his face. All he could do was think "_It's my fault this happened if I had been more careful, if I had been more alert, if I had been stronger none of this would have happened"_

Kurama didn't take well to this train of thought as he made it very clear by shouting **"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"** Naruto jumped a little at this sudden outburst kurama didn't give him a chance to reply as he said "**Naruto you did everything in your power to help her. You, not even 10 hours ago, defeated a small army; so don't give me that crap about not being strong enough"**

As this conversation was going on naruto just reached hinata's room's open door and saw her laying in the bed wires and tubes all over her and he thought "_Look Kurama look at her condition this is my fault how can it not be? HUH!?"_

Kurama sighed before continuing in a dark voice "**Maybe I was wrong about you uzumaki"**

Naruto was shocked at what kurama had said "_what do you mean kur.."_

"**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME!"** shouted Kurama in a malicious voice as naruto grew a terrified look scared of what Kurama was saying **"You are not the boy I saw as my otouto. You are not the boy I saw as my father's legacy, YOU, YOU ARE A COWARD!"**

These words hit naruto hard as he knew they were true but he said in a small voice "I-I am not"

Kurama's words were louder though **"Oh then what are you? Where is the boy that no matter what wouldn't give up HUH!" **Naruto mumbled something but kurama screamed **"WHAT WAS THAT!"**

Naruto shout\thought "_I'm Naruto Fucking Uzumaki-Namikaze_" shaking him out of his funk

Kurama nodded and said **"Good and don't you forget it Otouto"** shocking naruto before he asked _"Was that all just to knock some sense into me?"_

Kurama chuckled and told him **"Yup now why don't you get to doing what you do best and find a way to help her."**

Naruto asked "How" to which Kurama replied lazily "**Not a clue so we better get to researching"**

Naruto sighed as he thought but was cut short by Tsunade who walked up to him grabbed his arm and dragged him out the room while he was franticly asking what she was doing. When they got in the hall she said "Ok now explain what happened, why you were a fox man when I got here, and WHY THE HELL HINATA HAD A SWORD THROUGH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Naruto simply asked "Short or long answer?"

Tsunade replied "Short for now full detail later in my office"

Naruto nodded and said "I was about to end my morning training earlier today but as I was about to go in my home Danzo-teme appeared in the tree line of my property and made me an _offer_ to either join his root program or die" Naruto stopped for a moment to see Tsunade's scowl becoming bigger and bigger so he continued "I said not a chance in hell to which he responded by having a small army of about 2000 root anbu appear. I summoned my 5 puppets 4 of whom are the previous hokages by the way they are on top of the hospital right now probably scaring the shit out of the anbu. Anyway while Danzo and I had a stare down; my puppets proceeded to make mincemeat of his army" Naruto finished with a small grin oblivious to Tsunade's shock. "The army never stood a chance but when they returned to my side danzo informed me that he had sent a battalion after hinata forcing me to leave him to go help her allowing him to escape."

Tsunade took a minute to shake off her shock before saying "Ok now second question go"

Naruto nodded "As you know one of the paths pertains to Animals" Tsunade nodded as he had informed her of each path and their basics "Well Kurama and I wanted to expand on each paths powers so for this one what we thought of was a way I could use more of his power without releasing the seal as well as an emphasis on taijustu though even with it I only gain about four tails worth of chakra even if I have nine."

Tsunade nodded and said "I understand that but how?"

Naruto sighed and told her "If I boiled it down to the easiest explanation it would be that I take his body and graph it onto my skeleton"

Tsunade began to rub her temples trying to contemplate that scenario and each way was more painful than before and said "That can't be a fast or painless process so how?"

Naruto finished by saying "I wrap my body in a thick layer of Kurama's chakra creating a cocoon for protection and enter my mindscape to escape feeling pain as for turning back that's actually easy and painless; all that happens is kurama's body turns back into chakra and enters the seal. So it's easier to get off than on basically."

Tsunade again nodded and finally said "Last question?"

This is where naruto's face became downcast as he spoke "By the time I found hinata she had already demolished a large number of the battalion sent to k-kill her" He choked on the word for fear that it might still happen but continued "we teamed up to kill the rest of them during this time I fused with kurama and we wiped them out just as I landed next to her she started to say something"

Naruto was fighting back tears at this point as he remembered what happened. Tsunade began to rub his back trying to soothe him as he continued "But before she could finish the sentence she was stabbed by a dying root."

Naruto then looked at Tsunade with a look of anguish as he said "The last thing she said before her eyes closed was I-I love you!" Tsunade though surprised at the fact hinata had been able to finally tell naruto kept on comforting him as much as she could also sad that he had to hear it like that.

After a few minutes naruto had calmed down and Tsunade released him. When he looked up all he saw was her forehead or more accurately what was on her forehead.

Naruto's eyes widened as he screamed "That's it!" scaring the crap out of Tsunade

"What's it Naruto?" she asked confused

Naruto grinned and said "I'll tell you in your office"

Tsunade grumbled and nodded before both shushined to her office.

* * *

**-Hokage's office-**

When they arrived Tsunade sat in her chair as naruto took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

Tsunade spoke first "Now Naruto what's it?"

Naruto gained a serious expression before saying "Before I go into my idea I would like for you to hear me out and only answer when I ask a question please Hokage-sama"

Tsunade nodded as he continued "Very well now what is on your forehead?"

Tsunade was confused so she felt around her forehead for what he meant but couldn't so she reevaluated what he said, It took a minute but she got what he meant as her eyes widened.

Naruto continued before she could object "Yes I see you realized what I mean, so why can't we use it to help hinata?"

Tsunade gave naruto a look it wasn't one of objection or of disapproval it was one of understanding, she then said "Naruto if I could I would use it to help her; however in order to use the **Creations rebirth** justu you are required to actively separate and store Yang chakra in one spot over a period of years to store up enough for it to work on top of that I am unsure of if it would work anyway."

Naruto was slightly dejected from this explanation before realizing something and asking "Is quantity the only problem with this idea?"

Tsunade didn't know where this was going but thought it over before saying "No, there is another and that's a filter, a filter is needed for the targets body to be able to accept the chakra the more potent the more powerful the filter needs to be. This follows the same rules as blood transfusion but you're actually able to change chakra types."

Naruto gained a massive grin that scared Tsunade knew she would regret this but asked "what are you thinking naruto?"

Kurama answered for naruto and said **"We'll be using my chakra as it is pure Yang chakra"**

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she jumped up and shouted "Absolutely Not! Your chakra is so potent that hinata could die from it no matter how strong the filter was!"

Kurama and naruto both gave a grin from his body and said **"Really then what about a certain artifact we have the location to?"**

Tsunade's surprise continued to grow as she couldn't say anything but "You m-mean the."

"Yes we do" said naruto as he took control "We're going for, the sword of the Six Paths, The Ryujin!"

Tsunade continued "You can't be serious!"

Naruto actually glared at Tsunade and told her "I am very serious; I would rather get the sword, try, and fail knowing I did everything I could then do nothing and sit here."

Tsunade knew she couldn't argue with this but had to say "You do know that if you do this you won't be able to go to the bridge to get the spy for orochimaru right due to how long it will take you to get there and back?"

Naruto knew this and though it bugged him. Hinata was at the top of his priorities right now and he trusted his friends to find out whatever it was the spy had. Naruto concluded "I know, but don't tell anyone what I'm doing I don't want to get anyone's hopes up if I fail."

Tsunade sighed and told him "Very well but I expect you back in 2 months top got it!"

Naruto smiled "Hai Baa-chan" with that he shushined back to his house to gather supplies.

* * *

**-Next day-**

Naruto had been on the move for the last few hours jumping from tree to tree. He had left Konoha very early this morning to get to his objective as fast as possible.

He and Kurama had been making idle chitchat for a while until naruto asked "_Ni-san?"_

Kurama was quick to respond with "**What do you need otouto?"**

Naruto asked Kurama "**What can you tell me about the Ryujin?"**

Kurama nodded at the question and told naruto **"Well Otouto the Ryujin was made by Tou-san as a way to gain even further control over the five base elements, however he only made it a sword because of the approaching battle with the juubi as it was not far off."**

Naruto was interested and asked "_How did it give him even further control?"_

Kurama said **"He made it as a medium of sorts for the five elemental gems he crafted; each gem represented an element at their most powerful"**

** 1. The gem of Fire was crafted by father gathering all the flames of a burning forest during a volcanic eruption and he sealed them into a ruby orb**

** 2. The gem of Water was made when father traveled to the middle of the ocean and using his power over gravity lifted millions of gallons of water from the ocean floor and sealed it into a perfect sapphire orb**

** 3. The gem of Earth was created by tou-san who gathered the strongest piece of every mineral on earth that he could find and they were sealed into an obsidian orb**

** 4. The gem of Lightning was forged when father journeyed to the sky during the largest lighting storm he had ever seen it was also the longest and he sealed every lightning bolt that formed for a week into an orb said to have been part of a Raijuu's necklace.**

** 5. Finally the gem of Wind was formed when tou-san traveled to the highest mountain range and meditated while praying to Fuujin for the most powerful wind ever. Fuujin heard his plea and created a tornado the size of the mountain he was on. Father proceeded to seal the tornado into a sphere of pure emerald.**

** These gems resonated with each other when he brought them together for the first time creating a 2 other gems they were the gems of light and darkness; but no one knew what their powers were as father immediately sealed them away and they were never seen again."**

Naruto was awed at the sheer power and ability the sage possessed along with the final bit about a sixth and seventh gems but kurama wasn't done yet **"As time passed father had sealed the juubi and gave me and my sibling life but a few months before his death he hide his sword away on mount Koryu and gave the gems the ability to protect the sword by crafting them bodies of their respective element each took the form of a dragon. They are now known as the five Genryu or Eternal dragons. The five dragons still remain on the mountain and act as guards waiting for the next sage to appear to and claim the sword."**

Naruto was slack jawed as he listened to what kurama had told him and said "_Wow the sage sure was powerful looks like I got REALLY big shoes to fill."_

Kurama began to laugh while somehow still getting out** "You sure do!" **His voice then took a more proud tone while saying "**But I know you can do it Otouto"**

Naruto didn't know what to say kurama, his brother in all but blood, just said he believed he could surpass the most powerful being known to have lived all he said was _"I'll make you proud"_

Kurama said **"You already have"** He waited a moment **"Now WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"**

Naruto went "Wha..AHHHHHH..OOOOFFFF" Naruto meet tree. Tree meet Naruto.

* * *

**(I would like to say there is a poll on my profile so please go vote as it will determine a lot about how this story plays out!)**

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

Naruto was still a few miles from Mount Koryu when he heard a scream "AHHHH" He quickly turned and ran for the source of the voice. When he arrived he saw a girl maybe a year or two younger than him with red-orange hair and golden eye's with a pink bandanna tied around her head, wearing a cream colored dress with small hot pink chest plate armor and a large amulet green amulet depicting a dragon, finally she was holding onto something wrapped in a purple cloth.

The most important thing about her situation was that she was being chased by 4 of these weird creatures that appeared to be made out of wood and they were armed to boot.

Naruto wasted no time in helping as he jumped down just as the girl tripped and yelled "**Koton: Impervious armor" **He landed in between the girl and blocked the creatures axe as it was coming down. Over the last few months naruto had managed to improve his use of **Koton** to where he could now cover his entire torso and both arms with black steel. He then pushed the creature back throwing it off balance before charging it and using his steel claw bisected it. He continued by using the corpse as a catapult to launch himself at the next one tearing through its weapon and decapitating it before its ally jumped at naruto while he was still in mid-swing from decapitating.

Naruto allowed himself to fall on his back and used his chakra enhanced feet to send the being high into the air. Naruto pointed one of his clawed hands at the creature before saying **"Extend"** The claws did just that by extending so far they pierced straight thought the creature and retract in the span of a few seconds.

The last creature knew it stood no chance and began to run away only for naruto to hold out his claws again and say** "Deva Path: Bansho Ten'in" **The creature was pulled with incredible force towards naruto and was impaled on naruto's claws through the chest.

Naruto pulled his arm out of the creature and deactivated his armor while walking towards the girl who was watching him in stunned silence. When he reached her he asked "Are you hurt?"

The girl snapped out of it quick enough to shake her head. Naruto smiled happily and said "I'm glad my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

She began to stand and said "My name is Akari Tatsushiro and thank you for saving me"

Naruto grinned widely and said "It was nothing though I have to ask what were they and why were they chasing you?"

Akari's expression took a depressed turn as she said "They were Mugonhei (Mu-gone-hey) and they were after me for this" She began to unwrap the object she was carrying not expecting naruto to know what it was; only for him to get wide-eyed and point a shaky finger at it exclaiming "RYUJIN!" clearly she was shocked he knew about it so she held the sword closer and glared at him before asking more like demanding "How do you know of this blade"

Naruto still shocked simply said while pointing at his stomach "Because the giant, fluffy fox sealed in my gut told me so" She gave him a look that could only be described as what defaq so he continued "Look at my eyes"

She did so and was shell shocked at what she saw "Y-you" She said in a shocked stutter only for him to hold up a hand and say "Yes I have the Rinnegan, I'm also the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune"

She was even more surprised now but quickly fell to the ground bowing to him exclaiming "Please forgive me Naruto-sama!"

Naruto was confused and asked "Why are you bowing, asking for forgiveness, and calling me sama?"

She lifted her gaze and said "You have the Rinnegan of the sage who gave my clan purpose and I have disrespected you by doubting you"

Naruto could see why she was doing it but he didn't like it so he said "Akari I am no different from you and have done nothing worth your respect so please don't see me as someone above you"

She gained a confused look "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled "if we can I would like to be friends" She was shocked but still nodded getting a bigger smile in return and a "Good now let's get you up" he said grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. She told him "thank you"

Naruto responded "Not a problem but I want to know why do you have that sword?"

His gaze unnerved her a bit but she responded "I took the sword to keep it safe from my brother"

Naruto rose an eyebrow "Why what would your brother do with it?"

Akari gained a depressed look and said "My brother Komaru would use it for revenge against the whole world"

Naruto's eyes widened as he asked "Revenge for what exactly?"

Akari continued "He blames the world for what happened to our clan" Naruto kept the questions flowing "But what did people do to your clan that he would blame the whole world?"

"That's" Akari began "Well by the time we were old enough to understand. We were already drifting. We are the last of our clan who were nearly wiped out and exiled; Because of our disfigurements." She began to remove her bandanna and showed she had two small horns on her head. "We were loathed no matter where we went. Some hated us because we were exiled. At first my brother hated the lives we had to lead. He later directed his anger at the great nations that destroyed our clan"

Naruto's was surprised as he knew she was talking of Konoha and the other hidden villages.

She continued "My brother see us as innocents and the ones at fault are those who made the world only they could survive in."

Naruto asked neutrally "And that's why he wants revenge?"

Akari replied "Yes, Of course he knew that doing such a thing wasn't possible but then he was in trusted to protect the Ryujin and Genryu. Once he began to change."

Naruto spoke "Revenge and power can change people" having flashbacks about sasuke.

Akari continued "He plans to use the Genryu's power to become a light Dragon" This little tidbit gave both Naruto and Kurama a mini-heart attack but she persisted "Please naruto I know you can; please stop my brother. Even if you must.." she began to cry as she couldn't finish the sentence. Naruto quickly hugged her and waited for her to calm down.

When she did he asked "Akari are you really fine with losing your brother?"

She said "H-he has to be stopped from destroying the world. There's no other way"

"That's not true" Began Naruto as Akari could only say "huh"

"I'm sure your brother is just lonely, I used to be all alone too… No one would talk to me and the way they looked at me only hurt me more…."said Naruto in a said voice

"The pain of being alone…"stated Akari

Naruto continued "But then I thought 'why am I the only one suffering like this?' Then for a time I started to glare right back at everyone else"

"Naruto" said Akari

Naruto gave a weak chuckle and said "I can't really explain it that well. But I think your brother's just like how I used to be. He's angry at everyone else right now. So, I'm sure he'll come to understand too."

Akari asked "Will my brother… even listen, though?"

Naruto countered with another question "Is you brother precious to you?"

Akari looked naruto dead in the eyes and said "He is all I have left, He is precious to me"

Naruto gave a foxy smile and said "Then, we have to save him for sure!"

Akari smiled back at naruto and said "Yes!"

Naruto got up and said "Then let's get to it and if it comes to it I'll just beat some sense into him" as he helped her up

Akari then told him "Naruto if we do go you must know using justu in mount Koryu is twice as taxing as outside of it so you will have to rely mainly on taijustu" naruto nodded "also there is one other method that works well" she said as she handed naruto the Ryujin "And that is Kenjustu"

Naruto took hold of the sword and felt something though he didn't know what, as he said "it's a good thing I had to learn mom's kenjustu style in order to use Shiba" while using his chakra to stick the sword to his back.

"Shiba?" questioned Akari with a tilted head unsure of what shiba was.

Naruto nodded and said "Tell you on the way ok" as he offered to carry he on his back

Akari nodded as she climbed on his back and like a horse they were off.

* * *

**-Base of Mount Koryu-**

Naruto and Akari arrived at the base of the mountain an hour later. Naruto looked at the mountain in awe as it was enormous, but even more impressive were the gates that served as an entry way into the mountain; they were golden color and were covered in various wards and charms. Akari giggled at the face naruto was making, waking him up and causing him to grin and scratch his head sheepishly.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he sensed something coming and fast he turned to Akari and said "Quickly Akari you must hide."

Akari didn't question him as on the way he had explained a lot about his life and so she went to find a hiding spot.

Once she was out of sight naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to what he had sensed. The gates began to open slowly it didn't take long for naruto to see a single man. He had gray skin and hair with red eyes; he wore a purple robe covered in different seal tags and a forest green belt sash that had the same insignia as Akari's talisman on his back was some kind of jade tube with a dragons head on the top. This was Komura Tatsushiro.

Komura spoke "So you are the one who dares to step foot on this holy place." Impassively as he tilted his head ever so slightly to look behind naruto while crossing his arms and continued "I would assume you are here because of my sister" Akari's and Naruto's eyes widened a sliver but naruto was less noticeable. Komura kept talking "Sister please come out from hiding I wish to see you" Naruto sensed nothing to indicate he was lying so he nodded to Akari while staying ready should anything happen.

Komura gave a small smile and said "Hello dear sister" Akari mearly nodded towards him. This made his smile turn to a small frown as he asked "Akari are you not happy to see me?" Akari stayed silent and his frown turned into a scowl "Very well as it appears my sister won't speak I shall question you" he said pointing at naruto.

"Very well" was all naruto said

"A man of few words it seems" Commented Komura while rubbing his chin "Ok now I will assume my sister has already informed you of what I plan to do so I shall skip that for now, I guess you are also here to try and stop me from my goal?" Naruto nodded to which he got the same as a replied "Very well then I shall not stop you from trying in fact here's your first chance." He said before walking inside the mountain.

All of a sudden the ground began to rumble. Naruto sensed a very large amount of chakra so in a rush he grabbed Akari and jumped as far away as possible as the ground cracked and erupted. Naruto shielded both of them with his gravity control but that did little for the cloud of dust. Though that wasn't a problem as a loud roar blew the dust away showing what made the sound.

The beast was easily the size of the hokage's tower and made entirely of stone and earth. This was the Earth Genryu.

Naruto seeing the danger quickly set Akari down and told her to run and hide. She did as told again.

Naruto asked kurama "We don't have a choice do we?

Kurama shook his head sadly and said "**No we don't"**

* * *

**Naruto vs Earth**

Naruto turned towards the Earth** (seriously I'm just gonna call them their elements)** and charged him calling **Raiton: Thunder Javelin **Lightning condensed in naruto's palm and took the form of a spear and chucked it at the dragon.

Earth stomped the ground forcing a wall of stone to rise and take the damage the naruto heard. "_**Doton: Mud flow Tsunami!"**_ Out of Earths mouth came a giant geyser of mud

Which naruto was running away from while thinking "_It has Telepathy!?" _to which Kurama exclaimed "**Apparently and we can probably expect as much from the others now move FASTER!"** naruto did not disappoint as he ran even faster until Earth finally stopped.

Naruto was about to charge again when Akari screamed "Naruto the only way to truly defeat a Genryu is with the Ryujin!"

Naruto nodded as he drew the Ryujin from his back just as Earth came down with both front legs screaming "_**Doton: Canyon creation"**_it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it did as walls of earth shot out from the mountain's side with naruto at one end, The entrance to the mountain at the other, and Earth in between them.

Naruto didn't have a lot of time to react to the new terrain as Earth called **"**_**Doton: Death Valley**_**"** Naruto didn't need anything else to know he needed to move so he began to run for Earth as spikes began to form behind him quickly.

As naruto neared Earth he heard **"**_**Doton: Quicksand"**_Naruto's eyes widened as the ground beneath him softened and slowed him down as the spikes neared

Naruto stared wide-eyed at this control over the element but didn't let it distract him from his goal and said "**Deva path: Shinra Teshi!"** The Spikes inches from naruto's body broke to rubble and the quicksand was blown away along with a large portion of the walls of the valley.

Naruto glared at Earth who actually stepped back a little from the sight of the pissed off boy before him. Naruto growled and jumped at Earth and ran up the body of Earth while earth's body formed spikes to kill him. When he saw that wasn't working, he made part of his shoulder crumble forming a rockslide to crush naruto. Naruto expertly dodged all that came at him until he reached the base of earth's neck and screamed "**Uzuken: Breaker!"** The Ryujin began to glow a very bright blue before naruto brought it down.

At first there was silence then a cracking sound was heard and Earth's eyes grew dim as large cracks formed from the point of impact and spread out then…..BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Earth's head fell to the ground and his body crumbled. Just as the last of his body crumbled all of the rocks that made his body glowed before coming together and forming a glowing brown orb. The orb then proceeded to levitate and fly inside the mountain.

Naruto though suspicious of what just happened called to Akari saying "You can come out now" She did so and walked over to naruto as he said "Now what do you say we go knock some sense into your brother?" in a kind voice.

She nodded quickly as they ran through the open door

* * *

**-Inside the mountain-**

Naruto and Akari were running down a large hall for close to 10 minutes only to find an extremely large room at the end with 5 doors. Each door had a different design of an element on it; on the far left was fire, next to it was water, on the far right was wind, and next to it was lightning, in between them all was a larger door with a sun on it with 10 chains holding it closed though two were now broken.

Naruto asked "Wait if each of these doors represents an element then where's earth?"

Akari understood and said "You have already defeated earth now we must defeat the others in order to break the five element seal on that door in order to access the ritual hall." while pointing towards the sun door

Naruto mumbled under his breath "Nothing can be easy can it?" while his eye twitched before sighing and saying "Oh well might as well get to it" and walked towards the door labeled water as it was the closest to him.

Kurama spoke from naruto's mind "**Why don't you just get rid of the seal?"**

Naruto said in an annoyed tone "_Because I know just from looking at it. It would take me days to work out all the kinks in the seal and on top of that while I can make and decipher seals I still SUCK at disarming them." _Kurama remained silent embarrassed he had forgotten that.

Naruto reached the door and pushed it open enough to walk in to find a large pool of water only instead of earth there was ice to stand on and the ceiling was held up by pillars of ice.

"Thank you Chakra." Stated naruto as he was charging chakra to his feet to keep from slipping; He then heard something "So it begins."

* * *

**Naruto vs Water**

Mist formed over the pool becoming so dense naruto couldn't see very far into it. In fact glowing, red eyes were the only thing that shown through the mist but it was companied with a low menacing growl.

Naruto decided to be snarky by making a come and get some motion and saying "Bring it"

A roar of anger was his reply as the mist split enough for naruto to make out what his opponent looked like. Water was a dark sapphire blue and resembled a plesiosaur with added fins on the back of her head

Water was the first to act by calling "**Suiton: **_**Tidal Shot"**_ She formed a ball of water in her mouth and reeled her head back and shooting the ball which grew too enormous proportions easily 6 times naruto's height.

Naruto countered by quickly dodging in a crouched run before yelling "**Asura path: Mini Barrage" **Naruto's arm quickly turned into a Gatling gun and shot five missiles at Water before returning back to normal.

Water didn't let the missiles get close enough to do any damage by yelling/thinking _"__**Suiton: Wild Wave"**_She slammed her fin on the ground creating a wave which swept up the missiles and caused them to detonate prematurely but the explosions destroyed the wave as well.

Naruto continued his onslaught by crossing his arms and screaming "**Futon: Razor wind"** Naruto jerked his arms out sending circular blades of wind at Water who couldn't dodge in time and was cut badly but didn't make a sound.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the wounds his wind blades created regenerate as if nothing had happened. He asked his brother "_Ok though I have a good idea of what just happened mind helping me out?"_

"**Sure, This genryu is the embodiment of water so blunt and most sharp attacks won't do lasting damage against her any that is done will heal; it's like if you hit a pool of still water the water will return to how it was before you hit eventually."** Spoke Kurama Naruto nodded at this assessment.

Water chose to take the offensive by calling _**"Suiton: Water Dragon Legion"**_ Naruto's eyes shot open as he watched Water create dozens of dragons out of the pool she was in before sending them at him.

When the first dragon was close naruto jumped and landed on it before running towards Water. As he ran dragons came at him he ducked under one before being forced to jump to another when three tried to crush him.

Next the larger water dragon he landed on had its body segment into smaller dragons that naruto was even more pressed to avoid but he saw all of the dragons began to heat up until they were boiling water that's when naruto heard Water say _**"Futton: Boiling Dragons"**_

Water watched as he approached her and she didn't like it so she screamed "_**Suiton: Pressure Damage**_**" **All of the remaining dragons fell apart and the water formed very large orbs in front of Water. Water then roared making the orbs shoot highly pressurized jets at naruto who could only dodge as he saw the jets tear through the ice he was running on.

As the jets were going on naruto dodged but was still moving forward towards Water who was mad as hell she couldn't kill him if the fact the water around her began to boil was anything to go by.

The jets finally died down after Water had used them too much. Naruto saw his chance and drew the Ryujin shouting **"Uzuken: Phantom swords" **10 swords of pure chakra formed before naruto pointed the Ryujin at Water signaling them to strike. The first few were dodged as Water dived underwater to avoid them but the rest followed her under stabbing her and leaving true damage. Water was forced to surface when a voice rang out "**Deva path: Bashio Ten'in** Water was pulled out of the pool with such force she went flying and landed on the ice ground.

Water regained composer quickly and lunged for naruto who thought "_Now let's see if the training we did on the way here was fruitful."_ Naruto raised a hand and when water was feet away he said "**Hyoton: Freezing touch"** Water's body began to freeze head to tail as soon as she came in contact with naruto's hand. When she was completely frozen naruto took the Ryujin and charged it with chakra before in one swift movement decapitated Water.

Water's ice body thawed rapidly before the liquid came together forming a sapphire blue orb which sank into the depths of the pool.

Naruto breathed heavily as he thought "_Whew it's a good thing we did all that training on the way here even if it was just a few hundred shadow clones a day working on elemental manipulation."_

Kurama added his two cents "**And even with all that you were unable to recreate or create more than that one ice justu even with using Cerberus to see how to mold your chakra"**

Naruto's eye twitched and he muttered under his breath as he walked back to Akari who was waiting by the door.

Naruto just nodded while flashing a smile and walked to the door labeled Raiton. When he walked through he saw something he didn't expect…..Stairs. He shrugged his shoulders and thought _"Oh well there can't be that many can there?"_ Poor naruto you misguided fool.

* * *

-**2 hours of stair climbing later-**

"_HOW MANY STAIRS CAN ONE PLACE HAVE!?"_ Naruto thought desperately as he continued walking up the stairs of DOOM.

Kurama was snickering and said **"Well I'd say that so far you have climbed 50,237 stairs and since the door is right there a max of 50 are left"**

Naruto only heard the part about the door being right there and gained a boost of speed to finish when he saw light. When he exited the tunnel of stairs he found that he was on top of the mountain in some kind of quarry; he could see many different metals all over but one thing stood out about them. They had electric sparks flying off of them.

All of a sudden the sky darkened as the clouds came in and the sound of thunder could be heard and naruto turned towards the large opening in the quarry just in time to see lightning strike the middle of the clearing blinding him momentarily. When he could see again the lightning was gone and in its place was a dragon that was mostly black with yellow grid like patterns on its body on its back were various protrusions like porcupine quills. It glared at Naruto this was the Genryu of Lightning Raiton .

* * *

**Rai Vs Naruto (Rai means lightning and I'm too lazy to type that out repeatedly)**

Rai was first to move and said _**"Raiton: Lightning Field"**_ Raiton's quills began to spark and archs of lightning formed from them into the montage of metals all around charging them so much they formed their own lightning and shot it out sporadically in random places.

Naruto couldn't stay in one place period or else he would get electrocuted heck touching the ground shocked him a little, so he used his **Deva Path** to begin levitating 10 feet in the air and called **Koton: Lightning Rod** A large pillar burst from the ground having fromed from the metals in the area and absorbed all of the wild electricity into the ground getting rid of it.

Rai growled knowing that the pillar would severally weaken his chances of winning so he said "_**Raiton: Raijins Judgment"**_ The clouds above began to circle forming a hole in them when all of a sudden a massive purple lightning bolt fell from the opening striking the pillar and obliterating it.

Naruto watched shocked at what just happened and was unable to speak or even think of how what he saw transpire.

Luckily Kurama came to his rescue by explaining "**Well shit this guy is a LOT smarter than we thought"** Naruto would have asked how but kurama continued** "Otouto even the strongest insulators or redirectors can be destroyed if the electricity is even a little stronger"**

Naruto gave his opinion in the form of saying "Oh Shit" before turning back to Rai

Rai saw his opponent wasn't moving so he went in for the kill by screaming _**"Raiton: Anarchy"**_ Raiton opened his mouth forming a small ball** (As in the size of naruto's body) **of purple lightning. The ball took a shape similar to a shuriken with four thin long blades. He then shot the ball at naruto who decided it was a _good_ idea to try and absorb it so he called **"Preta path: Absorption" **he began to absorb the electricity even at a large distance

The ball of purple electricity was nearing even if naruto was absorbing it he could see it would reach him before he could absorb it completely and it was too late to dodge so he called **"Deva Path: Orbit"** The noticeably smaller but still large as his torso ball began to curve of course and slow down. Finally the orb began spinning around naruto at a sedated pace. However the ball gave of such intense heat naruto could feel burns forming as it orbited him.

To prevent that he said "**Deva Path: Repulsion"** This was basically a watered down version of **Shinra Tenshi** because regardless of how strong it was that justu took too long to recharge damn it even if it was only 5 seconds it only took one to change the tide of a battle. Back to the justu it sent the orb back at Rai who literally opened his mouth and _ATE_ the ball. All was silent for a moment before energy burst from Rai whose yellow markings changed color to purple and the rest of his body was covered in lightning.

Rai let loose a roar as if to signify he had already won. Now naruto may not have understood what he said but could see the arrogance in his eyes and wanted to wipe it off. So he drew the Ryujin and called **"Futon: Vortex Armor"** the wind picked up and surrounded naruto it made naruto look like he was covered in a miniature tornado the only feature that could be see were naruto's glowing eyes.

Rai and Naruto both yelled their respective justu _**"Raiton: Lightning Blitz" **_**"Futon: Malestrom's Triumph"** Both charged each other with a bellowing shout. It took only two seconds for them to meet and BOOOOM!

A large explosion caused a large crater to form from the impact. When the dust cleared Naruto could be seen standing although barley and was twitching from electricity, he also had some minor burns but was being healed quickly by Kurama; whereas Rai was on the ground covered in cuts and clearly in massive pain. Rai looked at naruto and nodded his respects before glowing and disappearing into the lightning gem which vanished as lightning struck it.

Naruto saw he was done here and began to walk back until he remembered "THE STAIRS" he cried with anime tears as he descended.

* * *

**-Back at sealed door-**

"Finally" Said naruto as he had made it back down the stairs during which time kurama had finished healing him. Naruto sighed knowing there were two more fights before he would most likely fight Komaru.

Naruto opened the door labeled Fire and walked in.

Naruto had walked in to find the room was a small island of rock surrounded by lava with a VERY high ceiling and standing in the middle of said island was Fire who looked like your typical red fire dragon minus the wings, he had four eyes a second pair directly behind the first set, and was covered in spike like scales.

Naruto began to walk across the bridge that lead to the island towards Fire who stayed where he was and just watched naruto as he approached.

When naruto was on the island he said "Let's go" that was all he needed to say but before either did anything they heard a roar which they looked up and saw Wind coming through what looked like a cave from high up.

Wind was a green dragon that resembled a pterodactyl to a point only she didn't have leathery wing but feather ones that stuck out the bottom of her forearms.

* * *

**-Naruto Vs Fire and Wind-**

Fire nodded towards Wind who returned it with the same gesture before they turned to naruto who was cursing in every possible way that now he had to fight two of them at once defeating one was hard enough!

The dragon duo acted first as wind took to the air above them while Fire provided a distraction by shouting "_**Katon: True Dragon Fire"**_ He blew raging flames at naruto who formed a shield by using his gravity control to split the flames path.

When the flames died down he could see that Wind had gained a good deal of distance from him but he didn't let that deter him from calling "**Asura path: Chakra Beam"** A hole opened in naruto's hands as he aimed at both dragons before a beam of blue chakra shot at them. Wind used her aerial abilities to dodge while Fire jumped into the lava pit behind him to avoid the beam.

Naruto knew by now that he shouldn't let his guard down for anything but that was hard to do when Wind called _**"Futon: Grand tornado" **_While Fire surfaced and called _**"Katon: True Dragon Flame**_ Wind formed a large tornado while Fire shot his intense flames when they hit each other naruto heard them call_**"Katon/Futon Combo: Inferno Twister"**_ it was just as described what was even more impressive is that the tornado turned the rock in its path into obsidian just from the pure heat and power.

Naruto didn't have the time to marvel at its power considering it was coming right at him so he did a few things. The first was say** Deva path: Gravity Shield **it did as commanded and formed a pressurized bubble to protect naruto. The second was wait naruto did just this he waited with his arms stretched out like a T as the cyclone of flames came over him.

Naruto was having a hard time holding his shield up as the outer ring of the cyclone passed over him it felt like he was being dunked in the lava around him but he wasn't being burned. Finally he reached the middle or eye of the tornado and called **Futon: Reverse Flow** Naruto began to spin in the direction opposite to the tornados.

Naruto got inspiration from the **Kaiton** of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto had used this to stall the tornados momentum and caused it to disperse getting rid of the flames.

Naruto didn't want them to have a chance to have a repeat performance of that justu so he quickly said **Deva Path: Stasis Field** Both Fire and Wind could feel the opposing gravitational forces preventing them from moving. Naruto acted fast and said **Asura path: Mini Barrage** Naruto's hand shifted to a Gatling gun and shot five missles at Wind while naruto pointed his other hand at Fire and said **Asura path: Chakra Beam** a familiar hole appeared and with it came a beam of blue chakra.

Both justu hit their marks with a large explosion and dust covered the areas where the dragons were. Naruto knew it wasn't over. He was proven right when a call of _**"Katon: Wildfire Devastation!" **_and _**"Futon: Godly Wind from the Mountain!"**_ A massive stream of Fire collided with the Wind tunnel forming a Flaming tunnel the size of Kurama!

Naruto wanted to act accordingly and freak out but couldn't as that would leave him as nothing but a pile of ash; Naruto did one of the most anticlimactic things ever he called "**Doton: Headhunter"** and went underground to avoid the blast. Fire and Wind just stared having expected something more epic or at least a pile of ash for their effort.

Naruto reemerged directly under Fire calling **"Uzuken: Flash Slash"** Naruto disappear and reappeared above Fire, who fell to the ground silent, calling **"Uzuken: Parkour Detour"** Naruto used his gravity control to create small platforms that he used to jump from dodging the continuous blasts of **Futon: Air Bullet **From Wind who was trying to avenge her fallen comrade.

Naruto expertly dodged each until he was right in front of her and proceeded to flip over her and call **"Uzuken: Dynamic Drop!"** Wind fell to the ground and landed right in front of Fire they looked at each other with sad expressions before glowing and turning into their respective orbs only to disappear in a tornado and flames.

Naruto knew he was done here and began to walk back out of the room to the seal. When he arrived he was greeted by Akari who had been waiting like naruto had told her. They both turned to see the final chains had been removed and the door was open. Naruto turned towards her and said "Now let's go get your brother" Akari nodded and followed naruto through the door.

* * *

**-Inside the Ritual Hall-**

Naruto and Akari walked in and saw the ritual hall. It was spacious had very little decoration as the only real thing in it was a small altar with five pedestals around it. Naruto was surprised it was so not what he was expecting but he was pulled out of his musing when he heard clapping.

He turned his head slightly to the left to see Komura walking up to the altar while clapping his hands. When he reached the altar he said "Well well well, I must say I am impressed that you got here; though I guess that's better than not"

Naruto was about to ask what he meant but he said "So how did it feel to kill them?" Naruto's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer so Komura continued "What not going to tell me how it felt to see those innocent dragons die?"Naruto grit his teeth as Komura went on "Well I must say thank you those dragons needed to die" he said with an evil grin

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further as he asked "Why?"

Komura looked directly at naruto with great glee and said "Because I couldn't steal their powers without their permission or until they died."

Naruto's eyes shot opens and he said "Y-you played me for a fool!" He had killed the dragons thinking that would stop Komura from achieving his revenge

Komura repied "Well most of the way ya I mean I was able to control the Earth Genryu but after that it was all you." As he said this holes opened in the pedestals and the five gems came out of them

Naruto was shaking with fury at what he was being told and finally said "I promised Akari I wouldn't kill you so I hope she'll forgive me if I remove your legs." With his eyes glaring a hole through Komura's skull

"It's too late for you to stop me **Fuin: Unite** the orbs of each dragon suddenly started to float and sink into Komura's skin

"NO I WONT LET YOU! "**Deva Path: Bansho Tenin!" **Called Naruto as he reached out but was only able to save one of the orbs and that was Raiton's, who he quickly inserted into the Ryujin, while the others were absorbed.

Komura began to convulse as a dark aura surrounded his body. He screamed "AHHHHH GIVE IT BACK!" as he glared at naruto

Naruto's eyes narrowed and said "Not on your life you leeching asshole."

* * *

**-Naruto Vs Komura-**

Komura glared harder and screamed "Then I will take it back!" with that Komura charged naruto with shocking speed as he closed the gap between them in a second and attempted to side wined naruto

Naruto saw it coming and ducked before sending an upper cut that was block by Komura's hand. Komura then used his grip as leverage and flipped over bringing down his leg to crush naruto.

Naruto however grabbed his leg and redirected him away as well as throwing him a good ways away

Komura began doing flips to easy the blow as he was thrown when he landed he instantly said **"Katon: True Dragon Fire"** and shot a massive wave of fire at naruto who dodged by levitating over the wave and said "**Asura path:** **Mini Barrage!"** Naruto shot five missiles from his Gatling gun hand at Komura who looked surprised that naruto could do this.

Komura did his best to avoid the attacks by dodging the first two by jumping; he then ducked under the third by bending very far back** (Matrix Dodge)** and finally he somehow redirected the fifth missile by calling **Futon: Traitorous Breeze" **Wind picked up so much that naruto's missile was forced into an arch and sent back at him.

Naruto blocked the missile by saying "**Koton: Iron Wall"** A wall of iron grew from the ground absorbing the explosion.

Komura took advantage of naruto not being able to see him by running up to the wall and sending a chakra infused punch when naruto jumped over the wall.

Naruto was unable to dodge so he took the full force of the punch being forced back a good twenty feet before he stopped. The moment he did though he retaliated by shouting **Koton: Spike Rush **Black steel spikes grew from the ground in an attempt to pierce Komura only for him to back flip to a safe distance and shout "**Suiton: Tidal Shot"** Much like what Water did a ball of the stuff formed in Komura's hand and he launched it at naruto as it approached him it grew to an extremely large size the further it went.

Naruto saw the oncoming water justu so he counter by saying "**Futon: Splitting Wind"** Naruto brought his hand down in front of him like a sword creating a powerful blade of wind that shot towards the water ball and split it in half. The two halves of the justu continued on passing naruto on either side missing him completely.

Naruto tried to regain the momentum of the battle by calling "**Uzuken: Lightning Strike"** Using the Ryujin infused with Rai's orb Naruto brought the sword to a stabbing position beside him and disappeared only to reappear behind Komura in a bolt of lightning which was a companied by the resounding roar of thunder.

Komura froze for a moment only to disappear showing he was an after image. Naruto turned to see Komura glaring at him as he said slightly arrogantly "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Naruto leveled a calm gaze at him and said "No but that's what makes it fun" he finished with a fox like grin

Komura continued "Very well since you believe this is fun then why don't I start calling on more power!" He finished with his own grin as the dark aura around him intensified before he started screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes were completely red and glowed as he grew a draconic tail with trident spiked end and to top it all off he had a pair of black leather dragon wings sprout from his back destroying his robe leaving him in a black long sleeve shirt over chainmail armor, black long pants, and Ninja sandals. Komura began to laugh in a distorted and evil voice** "Good very good, I am almost complete all I require is the last orb then I shall lay waste to the world HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"**

Naruto processed this change of events and finally asked "Who are you?"

"Komura" looked at naruto and said with and evil grin "**So you can tell can you hehe"** Naruto nodded "**I am not surprised by one who has his eyes"** This gained naruto's attention "**Oh you don't need to appear so surprised after all how would I not know the eyes of the man that created me and my brother and then promptly sealed us away though my brother was much more compliant with why** **he did it."**

Naruto gained a shocked look "You you're one of the orbs"

"Komura" nodded immediantly and said **"Correct boy I am the being that everyone shuns, the one that everyone is afraid of, the one that accompanies Night, I am Darkness and as soon as I destroy you I will finish this pathetic world!" ** Darkness screamed as the aura around him blew wildly around him

* * *

**-Naruto vs Darkness-**

Naruto used his gravity control to keep from being thrown by the blast of power then narrowed his eyes and said "Not as long as I breathe"

Darkness gave him an evil grin and said "**I was hoping you'd say that" **as soon as the words left his mouth Darkness vanished and reappear inches from naruto with a grin before shoving his fist in naruto's gut sending him into the wall.

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the hole only for Darkness to show up behind him mid kick and send him flying high into the air almost hitting the remarkably high ceiling. Darkness blurred into sight above naruto and sent him barreling towards the ground only to dis and reappear in time to catch Naruto, who was inches from the ground, by the collar of his trench coat.

Darkness lifted naruto up to where they were looking at each other in the eyes and said "**Is this really all you got? I expected a challenge at least from someone with his eyes your pathetic."** With that Darkness tossed naruto aside like a dirty rag.

Naruto was in a lot of pain as he thought "_What the fuck is this guy he was able to knock me around like a ragdoll and cause all this damage in a matter of seconds!"_

Kurama heard and understood what naruto was talking about as he watched the fight from naruto's perspective and said "**Naruto he is quite literally as fast as darkness has the ability to spread"**

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up and thought sarcastically _"Ok I already got that thanks"_

Kurama pretended not to notice the sarcasm and continued saying "**Anyway look at him and concentrate hard on his chakra core I need to confirm something"** Naruto did as asked as lifted his head enough to see Darkness just standing there with a bored expression. Naruto began to concentrate harder until he could see Komura's chakra core but was shocked at what else he saw. He saw that each of the Elemental orbs Komura absorbed formed a circle around his own core and the orb of darkness was smack dab in the middle overlapping Komura's own core and linking the other orbs together. Kurama spoke **"I thought so naruto I have an idea but you're going to have to trust me and do exactly what is say got it?"**

Naruto nodded as kurama told him the plan; Meanwhile Darkness was growing bored of watching Naruto getting up so he began to walk towards naruto to finish him off.

As Darkness approached Kurama was pumping naruto full of as much of his chakra as could go undetected to speed up the healing process.

When darkness reached naruto he grabbed his throat and held him up before saying "**Any last words?"**

Naruto glared at him and said "Ya three and their "**Human Path: Separation""** With that naruto forced his hand onto Darkness stomach and pulled. Darkness screamed in pain and chucked naruto away.

Naruto landed on his feet hunched over and hands cupped; when he stood straight he uncapped his hands and what he saw shocked Darkness as naruto was holding the Orb of Earth.

Darkness was enraged as he said "**You Fucking Bastard you used the Fucking Human Path to separate the orb from me"**

Naruto just grinned and that was all the answer Darkness needed. Naruto then felt a strange instinct he guessed as he brought the Earth orb up to his magatama necklace and the orb was absorbed by one of the beads but retained its red color. Naruto said "Well that's useful" he then turned back to Darkness who was infuriated.

Naruto continued "As I said before so long as I draw breath I will not allow you or anyone to bring harm to this world"

Darkness growled and said "**Let's see you stop me AFTER I KILL YOU!"** He then charged Naruto going for a straight punch to the face using his insane speed but was surprised when naruto managed if just barley to block his fist.

Naruto said while glaring at Darkness "Now how about I even the odds?" with this Kurama began to form a three tail chakra cloak around naruto. Naruto's Rinnegan gained a slit pupil and a red tint and his hair began to stand to look like he gained two horns along with elongated canine teeth. Naruto then grabbed the surprised being and threw him for a loop before calling "**Deva path: 3 G's" **Gravity tripled around Darkness slowing him down significantly.

Darkness growled and showed his power by using his wings to begin flying; Naruto decided this would be interesting and joined him by levitating into the air.

Darkness was the first to act as he bolted towards naruto screaming "**Ryuton: Dragon Claws"** Darkness formed bright blue four digit claws which were long and sharp and tried to slice naruto to bits only for naruto to activate his **"Koton: Impervious Armor"** and block each claw with his own. With one large push naruto forced Darkness off and was able to again grab his stomach calling "**Human Path: Separation"** again naruto pulled out an orb this time the orb of water, Before kicking Darkness into a wall having it collapse on him, and assimilated the orb with his Magatama.

Darkness erupted from the rubble that covered him sending it flying before calling "**Ryuton: Outrage"** Darkness body began to steam and gain a reddish color before he disappeared and came back into view feet from naruto who was ready this time as he blocked most of them but still got hit a couple of times before he was forced to back off.

Naruto countered by saying **Koton: Iron Sand: Sand Gathering" **All of the metal naruto had created since the beginning of the fight granulized and became sand. Naruto was quick with another command of "**Koton: Iron Sand: Scattered Showers" **

The sand shot at Darkness in the form of hundreds of small sand bullets but Darkness retaliated by calling **"Ryuton: Twister"** Darkness whipped his tail around and the trident tip began to spin forming a massive twister that stopped all the bullets in their tracks. As the twister faded Darkness was surprised to see naruto directly in front of him. He tried to pull his tail back and get away only for naruto to grab the appendage and pull him in calling "**Human Path: Separation" **This time Naruto obtained the Wind orb and released Darkness by the same means as earlier as he threw him away, Naruto again added the orb to his Magatama.

Darkness glared with all the hate he could muster as he said "**I Will MURDER YOU, RYUTON: DRAGON RUSH" ** Darkness used his dark aura to form a sphere around his body before screaming bloody murder and charging naruto upturning the earth as he went.

Naruto could see the power behind this justu and called "**Oniton: Kyuubi's Roar"** Naruto took in a deep breath before Roaring so loud that the sound waves were visible as the roar hit Darkness he was slowed considerably but kept going so naruto called "**Oniton: Nine-tail Smack Down"** Naruto's three tails split into nine though he didn't gain anymore power they stretched out as naruto jumped into the air and spun using his tails to derail the Possessed Komura and shove his body into the ground stopping the justu all together.

Darkness lifted his head to see naruto already pulling the last elemental orb out of his body and said "**I will get you for this and while I'm at it I will destroy anything you hold dear of this I promise"**

Naruto frowned and said "Not likely" as he went to remove the orb of darkness but was stopped as the aura around Komura disappeared and the orb of darkness shot out into the nearby shadows and sank into them disappearing.

Naruto called for Akari to come back in; when she did she saw her brother on the ground and asked what happened. Naruto then explained everything to her.

At the end of his explaination he heard a groan and saw Komura begin to sit up. Akari screamed "Brother!" and hugged him

Komura winced at her hug and asked "Akari where are we and why am I in so much pain?"

Akari nodded and explained everything that had happened with naruto's help. By the end Komura looked shocked and said "I can't believe it; no I don't want to believe it. I don't want to think that I even indirectly led to all this trouble and pain"

Akari said "Brother you were possessed by the orb of darkness there was little you could do" trying to help

Komura turned towards her and said "Thanks for trying sis but the orb can only possess you if you harbor at least some of the feeling I probably showed, I'll admit I don't like living in isolation on this mountain but even I didn't know I had that hatred"

Naruto asked "Do you still?"

Komura looked at naruto and said "No I don't believe so thanks to you"

Naruto smirked and said "So what are you going to do now?"

Komura and Akari looked at each other and said "We don't know"

Komura started "Our clan was established for the sole purpose of guarding the Ryujin and Genryu until the coming of the next sage; but now that it has happened I don't know what we will do?"

Naruto pondered this before he heard something "_**Bring them with you young sage"**_Came a distinctly female voice.

Before he could even question it Kurama said "**Uh naruto you may want to come in here like NOW!"**

Naruto nodded and told the sibling "Give me a minute while I think" they nodded so naruto took a meditation stance

* * *

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto awoke in the same old sewer that was his mind and walked towards Kurama's cage only when he got there he found that they were not alone as he saw the Five Genryu standing outside Kurama's cage looking at him.

They all spoke _**"Greetings young sage**_**"** as they inclined their heads to show respect

Naruto just said "Hi" it somewhat surprised them at the curt greeting Naruto offered

Kurama laughed gaining all of their attention and said "**You may as well give up trying to be respectful; he won't except respect unless he think he's earned it an on top of that even then he hates honorifics"**

The Dragons were a little surpires by what they were told and turned to naruto to gain confirmation. When naruto nodded the Dragons did something he didn't expect they breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

Naruto asked "Are you guys ok?" Seriously expecting something else to happen

Rai was the one to answer and said **"**_**Naruto do you not know how hard it is to be a total stiff all the time!"**_ The others nodded agreeing with him

Naruto was surprised at the total personality change but answered "Ya I do and for the record I'm sorry."

Fire was the next to speak _**"Why are you sorry?"**_

Naruto responded "Because technically I killed you"

Water responded _**"Naruto you can't kill us regardless of how damaged our bodies get we will eventually reform much like Kurama and the other Bijuu"**_ Kurama nodded as to add to the credibility of what she said

Naruto then continued after calming down some "Then may I ask what you are doing here?"

Wind spoke "_**Child we are here because you have absorbed our orbs into the sage's Magatama necklace"**_

Naruto nodded not needing a further explaination about how so he asked "What now?"

Earth chipped in _**"Well what do you want to do?" **_

Naruto said "Right now, I want to go home to heal the woman I love" with a sad voice and depressed expression.

The Dragons were caught off guard by what he said but they all asked together "_**What happened?"**_

Naruto smiled sadly and said "See for yourselves" with that naruto showed them his memories of that day. The great dragons were all shocked by what they saw, they were surprised at naruto's power level for having the Rinnegan for such a short time, they were saddened by naruto's expression as Hinata was stabbed, devastated at her diagnosis, and impressed at his determination to help her.

They all turned to naruto and said "_**We will help you"**_Naruto asked what they meant and Water responded for them by saying "_**We shall add to the filter by using ourselves as relays for Kurama's Chakra after it has gone through the Ryujin thus improving the chance of success dramatically"**_

Naruto didn't know what to say except "Thank you"

They all smiled down at him before Wind said "_**Now go and take those two with you they have always helped us when they could and they deserve happiness for once don't you think?"**_

Naruto nodded and vanished from his mindscape leaving the six chakra beings to speak.

* * *

**-Real world-**

Naruto awoke to find Komura and Akari talking happily even laughing, he smiled at this. He then gained their attention by clearing his throat and saying "I have an idea"

Komura asked "An idea for what?"

Naruto looked at them and said "you two deserve to have a home and live happy lives so I propose you two return to Konoha with me"

Komura and Akari looked at him slack jawed so Komura asked "It can't be that easy right?"

Naruto simply said "I don't see a reason it cant't be."

Akari asked "Are you sure it's ok?" Hope clearly written on her face, Naruto nodded.

The two sibling looked at each other long and hard before turning back to naruto and nodding

Naruto nodded back and said "Good now go get anything you wish to bring we leave soon" They nodded and left to gather their belonging

Naruto whispered "Don't worry Hinata I'll be home soon."

* * *

**-Amegakure-**

"What is this?" asked a young woman with blue hair in her hair was an origami flower; she wore a black cloak with read clouds. She asked this as she picked up a dark orb.

"_**YES you will do nicely!"**_ said the orb

**-END-**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

**-What's the Fox say?-(Takes place before Sasuke Defected)**

"Yo Choji Shikamarut what's up?" Asked Kiba as he looked at what they were dressed in. See two weeks ago the rookies decided to host a costume party and dress up as different animals so they got everything from food, drinks, even a stage for the more bold people to perform on. Kiba saw that Choji was dressed as an elephant and Shikamaru was a seel? He had to take a double take of that one. He himself was surprise a dog.

"Honestly Kiba you couldn't be any more unoriginal?" Asked a snarky voice that kiba turned around to see Ino who was dressed as a cat

"A-ano I like y-your costume Kiba-kun." Said Hinata from behind ino and she was dressed as a mouse

"Yes it is quite the good costume Kiba-san" continued Shino who showed up dressed as a fish?

As they continued to talk everyone else began to show up Sakura came dressed as a bird, Lee as a frog, Tenten a panda, Neji as a Cow, and Sasuke as a duck. They all got reactions to each but sasuke's got the most laughs. When asked why a duck he responded "I lost a bet to Naruto speaking of which where is the dobe?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as the announcer came on stage and began to speak "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you're all having a great time and as a special treat we have a brave soul that has decided to kick off this party with a song Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!"

The rookies all looked at each other in surprise until ino asked "Um can naruto even sing well?" Everyone looked to Sakura and Sasuke for an answer but they just said they didn't know.

They watched as naruto walked out on stage in his normal cloths and said "Oi minna I got a question for you all do you know what a fox says?"

With that the music began slowly and naruto started to sing **(Play The Fox by Ylvis)**

"Dog goes woof" He pointed to kiba

"Cat goes meow" He pointed to Ino

"Bird goes tweet" He pointed to Sakura

"And Mouse goes squeak" Hinata's turn

"Cow goes moo" Neji is pointed at

"Frog goes croak" Next is Lee

"And the elephant goes Toot" and Choji

"Ducks say quack" Sasuke is pointed out getting laughs from anyone that hadn't already seen him

"fish go blub" He singles out shino who gains confused looks from around

"and the seel goes ow ow ow" Shikamaru mumbles "Troublesome"

Naruto then sang "But there's one sound that no one knows"

At this point naruto uses a transformation justu to create a Fox costume and sang "What does the fox say?"

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"

"Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"

"Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"

"What's the fox say" sang naruto as he summoned several Shadow clones all dressed in suits wearing fox masks and they began to….. Twerk

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow"

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow"

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow" As he sang this he swung his arms as if they were the ticker on a grandfather clock

"What's the fox say" Next they all formed a right angle with one of their arms and another straight out moving the bent one back and forth over the straight one as they sang

"Hatee-Hatee-Hatee-ho"

"Hatee-Hatee-Hatee-ho"

"Hatee-Hatee-Hatee-ho"

Next thing anyone knows there's another poof of smoke Naruto disappeared and Jariya shows up dressed in a sweater vest sitting in a rocking chair with Konohamaru sitting on his lap and a very large story book in his hands and he sang

"Joff-Tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

"Tchoff- tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff-tchoff"

"Joff-Tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

Naruto's back in the same poof and sings "What's the fox say"

"Big blue eyes"

"Pointy nose"

"Chasing mice and digging holes"

"Tiny paws up the hill"

"Suddenly your standing still"

The music slows some as naruto sings "Your fur is red"

"So beautiful"

"Like an angel in disguise"

"But if you meet a friendly horse"

"would you communicate by"

"Mo-o-o-o-orse?"

"Mo-o-o-o-orse?"

"Mo-o-o-o-orse?"

"How would you speak to that"

"Ho-o-o-o-orse?"

"Ho-o-o-o-orse?"

"Ho-o-o-o-orse?"

"What does the Fox say?"The music picks up a lot

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

"chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

"chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

Naruto points in the crowds general direction "What's the fox say"

Naruto stuck his arms out like the top of of T and sang while waving them up and down

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

Naruto waved his arms around sporatically

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee"

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee"

Looks at Jaryia who sings "A-hee-ahee ha-hee"

Naruto "What's the fox say"

Naruto now spins his arms like windmills howling "A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!"

Back to jaryia "A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!"

Naruto "What does the fox say" at this point naruto creates an clone dressed like him and they sing

"The secret of the fox"

"Ancient mystery"

"Somewhere deep in the woods"

"I know your hiding"

"What is your sound"

"Will we ever know"

"will it always be a mystery" at this point red chakra begins to form a mist over the stage

"what do you Say" The chakra began to take form

"You're my guardian angel"

"Hiding in the woods" The chakra form was solid showing Kyuubi with his arms crossed directly behind naruto and his clone

"What is your Sound" sang naruto and his clone.

"**Bu-da-bumbum-baby-bidabum-bumbum-babe" **Sang Kyuubi as naruto and his clone sang

"Will we ever know?"

Kyuubi began to dance by shaking his shoulders with a tilted head while singing** "Baby-dabubub-babe**

"I want to…"

"**Bub-a-bum-babe"**

"I want to…"

""I want to know!" the music stops but Kyuubi continues

"**Baby-dabumbum-babum"** With that Kyuubi vanishes into the mist

**-End-**

* * *

**Justu list**

**Kaiton- Canon  
**

**Iryoton (Medical Release) :** **Complete Diagnosis- canon  
**

**Ryuton (Dragon Release) : Dragon Claws- ****Original but based on pokemon**

**Ryuton: Outrage- ****Original but based on pokemon**

**Ryuton: Twister- ****Original but based on pokemon**

**Ryuton: Dragon Rush- Original but based on pokemon  
**

**Oniton: Kyuubi's Roar- Original  
**

**Oniton: Nine-tail Smack Down- Original  
**

**Koton: Impervious armor- Canon  
**

**Koton: Extend- Original  
**

**Koton: Lightning Rod- Original  
**

**Koton: Iron Wall- Original  
**

**Koton: Spike Rush- Wanted to give different name also Original  
**

**Koton: Iron Sand: Sand Gathering- may be canon  
**

**Koton: Iron Sand: Scattered Showers- Canon justu **

**Futton(Boil Release): Boiling Dragons- May be canon unsure  
**

**Hyoton: Freezing touch- Original  
**

**Deva Path: Bansho Ten'in- Canon  
**

**Deva path: Shinra Teshi- Canon  
**

**Deva Path: Orbit- Original  
**

**Deva Path: Repulsion- Original  
**

**Deva path: Gravity Shield- Original  
**

**Deva Path: Stasis Field- Original  
**

**Deva path: 3 G's- Original  
**

**Asura path: Mini Barrage- Canon  
**

**Asura path: Chakra Beam- Original  
**

**Preta path: Absorption- Canon  
**

**Human Path: Separation- May as well be canon  
**

**Raiton: Thunder Javelin- Canon  
**

**Raiton: Lightning Field"- Naruto Fanon  
**

**Raiton: Raijins Judgment- Original  
**

_**Raiton: Anarchy- Naruto Fanon  
**_

_**Raiton: Lightning Blitz- Original  
**_

**Doton: Mud flow Tsunami- Original  
**

**Doton: Canyon creation- Original  
**

**Doton: Death Valley-Original**

**Doton: Quicksand- Original  
**

**Doton: Headhunter-Canon**

**Suiton: **_**Tidal Shot- Game Play  
**_

_**Suiton: Wild Wave- Game play  
**_

_**Suiton: Water Dragon Legion- Original  
**_

_**Suiton: Pressure Damage- Original  
**_

**Futon: Razor wind- Pokemon based  
**

**Futon: Vortex Armor- Naruto Fanon  
**

**Futon: Malestrom's Triumph- Original  
**

_**Futon: Grand tornado- Original  
**_

**Futon: Reverse Flow- Original  
**

_**Futon: Godly Wind from the Mountain- Canon  
**_

**Futon: Air Bullet- Canon  
**

**Futon: Traitorous Breeze- Original  
**

**Futon: Splitting Wind- Original  
**

_**Katon/Futon Combo: Inferno Twister- Original  
**_

_**Katon: True Dragon Fire-Original**_

_**Katon: Wildfire Devastation-Naruto Fanon  
**_

**Uzuken: Breaker- original  
**

**Uzuken: Phantom swords- DMC based  
**

**Uzuken: Flash Slash-original**

**Uzuken: Parkour Detour-original**

**Uzuken: Dynamic Drop-original**

**Uzuken: Lightning Strike-original**

**Fuin: Unite- original  
**

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for waiting patiently i am so sorry it took a little over a month for me to get this out please forgive me**

**Any way as the poll has gone Naruto Wins he gets the Ryujin but now i have to decide what to do with hinata and i want her to be able to give naruto a run for his money along with the rest of the rookies eventually **

**I am currently looking for more ideas on puppets i can make but they will appear soon because if i keep going like i am then puppets won't be the right term to use anymore so i will have to make more permanent ones**

**Also i am unsure of my output schedule as college is in full swing right now the best i can promise is i might be able to get the next chapter out during Thanksgiving holiday but over Christmas break i promise to get as many good chapters as possible**

**That's a thought for another day FAVORITE AND REVIEW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE ALSO Pm Me with any ideas you may have i promise to give you credit if you do **

**This has been CreationsChimera I am OUT**


End file.
